


Fight For the Hand Of the Galaxy

by can_you_get_Lokid



Series: Fight For the Galaxy [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Follows the story in later chapters, Galaxian, OC, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 67,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_you_get_Lokid/pseuds/can_you_get_Lokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin finds a child on his door step. She was a small silent baby with golden eyes. She is the only one of her kind. Follow Serene on a journey as she grows up with the Princes and helps them along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Thor keep up, someone's going to see us," Loki shouted as he sprinted down the hall.

The two young children were exploring the forbidden wing of the palace.

"Loki, we aren't suppose to be here," Thor said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh for once brother, indulge me in a little mischief since you seem to be against my ideas of fun," Loki goaded as he continued down the hall.

Thor followed after his brother mumbling about how he could have fun.

They made to the end of the hall where they stood in front of a door with interact carving of vines and trees on the door.

Loki's small hand was wrapped around the door.

"Loki, don't, we are in so much trouble," Thor whispered as he watched as Loki pushed the door open.

What they saw shocked them into silence.

A young girl with black and white hair was seated on the floor playing with small dolls.

Her back was to the two princes as she continued to play with her dolls not sensing that they were there.

"Now we must braid your hair for the royal feast in the princes' honor," the girl's voice spoke softly as she started to braid the dolls' hair.

"I do not know of what feast you speak of," Loki said with a smirk on his lips.

The girl gasped and she turned around wildly.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke in a shocked voice.

Loki took a step towards the girl and offered his hand.

"I'm sorry if we frightened you, we were merely exploring," Loki said as he pulled the young girl up so she was standing.

"That still doesn't mean you should be here, the All-father will be furious if he finds out," the girl said in a frightful voice.

There was a silence before a booming voice rang out.

"You mean when, Serene," The All-father said as he appeared in the doorway.

Serene bowed her head in shame as the boys whipped around to see their father.

"All-father, I apologize I did not hear you enter," Serene said bowing her head.

"Father," the princes said as they bowed as well. "Boys, what have I said about this wing of the palace?" Odin asked his one eye trained on them.

"Father, I mean no respect but why were you hiding Serene, she's just another Aesir like us?" Thor asked, as he looked to Serene.

He gasped as her skin changed colors to that of the galaxy Asgard over looks.

The outer layers of her limbs were a dark blue while the rest reflected the red hews of Yggdrasil.

Loki sucked in s sharp breath when he felt the wave of energy.

"Boys, some people are meant to be left alone, others can thrive in others company," Odin said as he put a hand on Serene's shoulder.

Serene looked to Odin and pouted her lip.

"All-Father I think it would be beneficial if I spent some time with those of my age," Serene said as she tugged his hand.

Odin paused in his breathing to think about the decision he must make and the consequences, if any.

"Boys, you must swear to look after Serene, many beings in this universe would love to get their hands on her," Odin said in a stern voice.

Young Thor bent down on one knee with his right fist over his heart.

"I swear to protect Serene with my life," Thor said bowing his head.

There was a weight in the air as Serene looked to the dark prince.

Loki stared at the people in the room. What should I do, should I swear to protect her? Why waste your life on someone else, she means nothing. But if father is protecting her she must mean something, maybe she could help me escape Thor's shadow.

Loki dropped to one knee and placed his fist over his heart.

"I swear to protect Serene with my life," Loki said in a strong voice.

A buzz of magic swirled in the air as yellow tendrils struck out and enveloped the right arm of the young princes.

They gasped as a white and blue phoenix appeared on the inside of their wrist.

Protection runes surrounded their wrist in a bracelet formation.

"So shall it be," the All-father spoke and he walked out leaving the children in silence.


	2. 2

The children stared at one another and the air lost the crackle of magic.

Serene stared at the two princes before transforming back to her Aesir form.

" What exactly are you, miss?" Thor spoke in a curious tone.

"Other beings call me a Galaxian, my people helped form the cosmos and hold the power to change and warp anything within," Serene spoke with a whimsical voice.

"Then how come I've never heard of your kind?" young Loki said staring at her with a quizzical gaze.

"My kind have been slaughtered and massacred in others attempt to yield our power, it was decided that every million years a new Galaxian is born," Serene answered as she took a seat in one of the golden chairs near the balcony.

The boys followed her and sat on the lone coach that sat in the sun.

"So you yield the power of creation and destruction, but yet you can shape-shift," Thor said slowly processing the information.

"My kind have developed more powers in order to protect ourselves from those you attempt to use us for gain or wars," Serene said adding to Thor's list.

Loki stared at the young being, trying to read her.

Her eyes were a piercing golden hue; her hair was a blend of black and whites in long curly ringlets.

Her skin was a light golden color at the moment, like the rest of Aesir excluding Loki who was as white as freshly fallen snow unlike the golden prince.

He scowled as he was reminded that he was a wolf in sheep clothing.

He would never be like his brother, just a shadow.

Loki was shaken out of ranting by a calming voice, "Loki, time for lessons," Frigga's voice called.

Loki was quick to stand as he followed his mother through the door.

"Lady Serene I bid you good day," Thor said as he too, left.

Serene sat in the room, alone once again. She sniffled at the silence and wiped her eyes.

"Dear child, why not just follow them in disguise?" a voice whispered into her ear.

Serene whipped her head to see a tall figure like herself.

"Mother, I do not know the form I should form though," Serene answered.

"You have risen from the ashes of myself and your father, now what does that tell," The woman said cupping the girl's chin.

"A being that rises from the ashes… a phoenix," Serene said happily.

Loki watched as his mother pointed at the book in the front of him.

"Today we will learn to create illusions of ourselves," Frigga stated.

Loki felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped around to see Frigga standing behind him.

Loki smiled and looked at the hand movements before trying the action.

Soon, Loki and his illusions surrounded Frigga.

"Very good Loki, I'm so proud you picked it up so quickly," Frigga said as she cupped his cheek in her hand.

He leaned into her touch a smile beaming on his face. A low musical trill sounded through the golden chamber.

The beat of wings and the rustle of feathers accompanied the call.

A beautiful white and blue bird flew in and perched on one the messenger posts.

The bird was as big as any predatory aviary.

The eyes were as golden and molten as the walls of Asgard.

The beak had a long curve at the end showing the nature of what the bird ate.

The bird trilled again at the two Aesir, as it settled down.

"Well, it seems someone wanted join in on the lessons," Frigga said as she approached the bird.

She held her arm out in invitation as the bird settled on the Queen's armored clad shoulder.

The bird nibbled on the Frigga's tresses as she calmly walked back to where Loki stood.

"Mother, what kind of bird is that? I have never come across anything like it," Loki spoke as he eyed the bird with a curious gaze.

"You would not encounter one of these birds unless you would travel to Muspelheim and find yourself in trouble," Frigga said as she gave the bird a glance.

There was a pause as Frigga watched as the bird encouraged her to speak. "She is a phoenix, a rare one too, her powers can either be that of the cold ice of Jotunheim or the flames of the pits of Muspelheim," Frigga said as the bird took flight.

The two royals watched as the creature caught on fire, the white and blue flames seemed alive but then turned to crystal as they froze.

Loki watched in awe as the bird turned back into a feathered form.

The bird circled the young prince before landing on his shoulder.

Loki flinched at the contact as the talons dug into the leather.

The bird trilled lowly as if in apology.

The phoenix nibbled Loki's hair in affection and preened his hair.

Loki blushed at the attention the bird gifted on him.

"Loki I want you to observe the phoenix and see if she will give you any knowledge for your efforts," Frigga said with a twinkle in her eyes.

The phoenix looked at the Queen, 'Be careful of what you reveal to him, do not reveal the future,' Frigga mind spoke to Serene.

The phoenix replied with a musical whistle.

Loki bowed his head as he left the Frigga's library.

Loki strolled down the massive Asgard halls.

Many of the Aesir would either bow their heads or look away from the dark prince.

Whispers could be heard when they duo rounded any corner.

The Phoenix nibbled Loki's ear to try to soothe the shame of those talking behind his back.

Loki sighed as he reached the Royal gardens and sat on the familiar stone bench.

Loki looked around before putting forth a notice-me-not charm.

The magic settled over the pair and those only seeking the pair would see them.

Loki leaned forward so his elbows met his knees.

The phoenix hopped off his shoulder instead picked a low branch that loomed over the bench.

Loki let out the pent up frustration he had been holding in with a low breath.

"You must see the snickers and whispers I endure don't you, see what those think of the shadow," Loki drawled as he turned his head to look at the bird.

Serene bent her head as to nod in conformation.

She could feel the unease of the servants and guards as they passed.

She crooned as a silent tear fell down Loki's cheek.

"They don't care to think that I hear what they say about me, a wolf in sheep's fur," Loki said bitterly.

Serene opened her right wing and snagged one of her flight feathers.

The long wing feather was a ocean blue with white veiny stripes crisscrossing over the surface.

She presented the feather to Loki on his arm.

Loki felt a slight nudge of a beak and he slowly looked at the bird.

He saw a glint and saw that on his arm lay a feather.

'You are not alone in this world Loki, if ever in any trouble I will be there no matter the problem, whether you are in danger or need someone to listen. Simply just touch the feather and call to me,' the phoenix spoke.

She gathered herself up and flew to an open balcony that overlooked the garden.

Loki watched the bird take flight and disappear. He smoothed the feather before placing it in the satchel he carried with him.


	3. 3

A few years have passed since that day where Serene gave apart of herself to Loki.

Loki was enjoying the silence of the garden before he started his mediation.

Above the garden in a hidden balcony, Serene watched the young prince.

His dark hair had curled slightly in the humidity and his skin was glowing due to the paleness.

His eyes were closed as he was in a meditative state at the moment.

Serene looked after the prince through the past years.

He has caused many of the court not to forget what his title was.

Lady Sif had been one of the victims, for Loki had a longing gaze set on the golden haired woman.

When she did not return his advances and instead chose his brother, he had in a fit of rage cut her hair.

No one had any proof of this action but most knew it was he. Sif had balled her eyes out at the loss of her golden locks as they were the thing of beauty for a woman.

The all-father outraged by this forced Loki to seek the dwarves to make a replacement from golden pieces.

Loki had tricked the dwarves with fake gold and in revenge the dwarves made the wig a coal black instead of the requested gold.

Sif has had a hatred towards the dark prince ever since. Though she should thank him for that was the final push for her to become a warrior since she lost the last of her feminine hold.

Serene was shaken all too soon from this recollection by a thunderous laugh as Thor, the Warrior Three and Lady Sif walked into the hallway.

They were talking loudly as they walked to the training grounds.

"Ah, Lady Serene will you be joining us today?" Fandral asked with a playful smirk on his lips.

Serene looked at The Dashing, the womanizer of Asgard. "Only to observe," Serene said as she followed the group towards the entrance to the garden.

Thor had broken off and was approaching Loki.

"If you think you could sneak up on me, I would suggest lighter footfalls, you sound like a herd of Bagelsnipe," Loki said opening one eye.

"Come now brother, we are off to training," Thor said as he clapped Loki on the shoulder.

"I see, and did Lady Serene agree to join you through this nonsense?" Loki said as he stared at the lithe form standing behind Hogun.

"You know very well Dark Prince, that I only come to watch," Serene said smirking at Loki.

Loki scoffed at this, "You think yourself to dainty to fight, yet you see myself handling these buffoons just fine with some sorcery." Sif glowered at Loki for this comment as she almost charged at him.

Thankfully Fandral held her back, only slightly. "Loki mind your words, do you forget why I cannot," Serene said lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, it would be unfair for the being of the universe to harm those who are of the living," Loki said rolling his eyes.

Loki stood swiftly and in a blink casted a flash of white light at Serene. In that instant Serene created a purple circular shield around herself.

"Loki, you fool you could have harmed Lady Serene," Fandral said as he stepped over to her.

"Oh please, she protected herself didn't she, I think she would be a worthy opponent for us to train with," Loki said smirking.

Serene frowned at this comment, "Oh, so you wish to challenge me Loki? Well prepare yourself because you are in for a lesson," Serene said turning on her heel to enter the sandy pit of the training grounds.

With the wave of her hand Serene dressed in her fighting armor.

Her chest and shoulders were covered in a black metal that gleamed with a green hue.

Leather covered her arms and abdomen in a crisscross pattern underneath was a chainmail made from the same black metal.

Bracers covered her arm and a plated skirt with a slit up the side covered her legs. Her feet were in a pair of black fighting boots.

She did not wear her helm but it rested in her hand by her hip. Over all she looked deadlier than the best Valkyrie.

Fandral had his mouth open and eyes wide as he stared at Serene's form.

"Brother, I fear for you, I thought Sif was a dangerous opponent, Serene is even more intimidating," Thor said quickly to Loki.

Loki looked very straight-faced at Serene but on the inside his breath was caught in his throat.

What have I gotten myself into? Loki thought to himself as he waved a hand over himself, his lighter fighting armor appearing.

"Choose your weapon Loki, as it is you who dare challenge me," Serene said in a commanding voice.

On the inside Serene worried for Loki, though she knew only his pride would be hurt by this skirmish.

She had to suppress a sigh as she pushed her innocent nature to the back of her mind as Loki walked over towards the practice weapons to select his choice.

He picked up a staff that resembled Sif's spear that had two points at both end.

Seeing his choice, Serene dissolved the metal to just her leather. Her black and white hair curled in a long mane behind her as she created the same staff in her hand.

They met in the middle of a circle that was drawn in the center of the grounds.

"This fight is till the first strike to a yield," Thor said as he called from the other side of the fence that surrounded the grounds, perched on the top of a post.

Serene and Loki drew theirs staffs so they met in relaxed touch.

Loki stared into the golden eyes of Serene to pick up on any indications to see if she were to cause the fight.

Serene smiled at Loki as he drew back the staff and went on the offensive. She easily blocked his attacks with the flick of her hands on the staff.

Serene observed his movements waiting for an opening.

This went on for several minutes, though to the others it seemed like more as the two circled each other in a predatory stalk.

Serene had turned to the offensive and was now attacking Loki with heavy strikes that rattled the wooden staff in his hand.

While trying to control the vibrations he had left open an opening in his stance.

Seizing the moment of weakness, Serene jabbed Loki in the side with a strong force, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. Loki wheezed and brought a hand to his side, a black bruise formed instantly, he knew.

Serene held up her staff so the end was underneath Loki's chin. "Do you yield?" Serene said as she pushed the dull end against his Adam's apple.

"Yes," Loki replied with a hiss as he casted his eyes downwards.

Serene placed her staff with the rest of the training weapons and walked back over towards Loki.

She held out her hand, and Loki glanced at it.

"You fought bravely and with skill, my Prince," Serene said in a warm voice.

Loki looked at her face scanning to see if there was sincerity.

He took her forearm in his wrist as she took his in her hand. They squeezed in a friendly matter and Serene smiled at him.

"You better get that injury looked at, I know I might have struck too hard," She said with a sheepish smile a blush formed on her cheeks.

Loki silently nodded as he headed out of the training yard, though he was ashamed at the outcome.

Thor and the other warriors hid their smiles as Loki walked passed.

Though once he was gone Sif wrapped an arm around Serene's shoulders giving her a squeeze.

"Well done, sister-in-arms, you showed old Silvertongue," Sif said giving her a pat on the back.

The men agreed thought Hogun just nodded with a small smile. "I do believe you only hurt Loki's pride, Lady Serene," Thor said smiling.

"Yes, don't bring it up though, you know how vengeful he can be," Serene said in a warning.

She then waved a hand changing into a long golden gown and walked away to find the brooding prince.


	4. 4

Loki sat underneath the only willow in the private Royal gardens.

He sat with his back touching the cool bark of the tree and watched as the branches waved in the Asgardian breeze.

Loki had brought a hand to his side where the blow from Serene was.

Not only was the wound a bruise but also a cracked rib.

He winced as he slightly prodded the injury. Loki closed his eyes with a pained sigh as he tried to ignore the throbbing.

A musical trill filled the air as a familiar sound of wings beat through the silence.

Loki felt a weight on his leg and the sting of talons as the phoenix landed on his leg.

"Great, the song bird," Loki groaned as the bird clicked her beak at him.

Serene gave him a pointed look, 'If you only knew,' Serene thought as she leaned in and bit at the clothing of Loki's injured side.

"What are you doing, you stupid bird," Loki said as he tried to shoo the bird.

Serene prodded at the wound in his side and nudged his hand out of the way.

"Ugh fine, just be careful," Loki grumbled as he pulled his tunic away from his side.

There was a giant angry bruise that had formed on his side.

Serene crooned lowly as she leaned in and examined the wound closer.

There was a slight tension in the muscles as though they showed the crack on the rib.

Serene blinked her eyes as a few tears dripped down her cheek onto the wound.

Loki watched as the bird looked closely at the wound and then started to cry.

"Great, I don't need a crying bird," Loki said as he turned his eyes to the wound.

He let out a gasp as the black bruise faded to a pale yellow and he softly prodded the rib and felt the mended bone.

"Tears heal all wounds, huh?" Loki said as he pulled his tunic back down.

He stroked the bird's head in affection and appreciation.

Serene closed her eyes at the feeling of Loki's fingers brushing her feathers.

His hands were a cool temperature compared to her body heat.

"Thank you song bird, I appreciate the thought of you healing me," Loki said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Serene's head.

The cool lips brushed the crown of her head before she felt nothing but the breeze.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was gone.

Serene craned her neck to see if anyone was in the vicinity.

No one but the guards stationed at the entrance were there.

With a deep breath, Serene transformed back into her main form.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of emerald eyes watched from the branches of a far away tree.

That evening

The royal family sat in their private dinning area along with the warrior three and lady Sif at a separate table.

Serene sat next to Thor and across from Loki at the head table.

"So Lady Serene how do your studies come?" Queen Frigga asked as she stared at the young woman.

"They are coming along very well my Queen," Serene answered with a polite smile.

"Good, good no mishaps with the transformations yet, I fear some of the young apprentices struggle with those the most," Queen Frigga said with a smirk of mischief.

'Ah so she must know,' Serene said knowing that smile.

'My Galaxian I think now is the time to tell, my son has seen you transform' Queen Frigga said in mind speak.

'Don't worry my Queen I had my suspicions, especially since he can't keep his eyes to himself tonight.' Serene said back to the Queen.

Frigga looked down and saw the questioning gaze Loki kept on Serene.

She smiled as she saw the slightest hint of curiosity sweep across Loki's mask of indifference.

"My dear I hope it isn't too much for a demonstration to see the mastery," Frigga said in a hopeful voice.

"Of course my Queen, maybe once the desert has been eaten I feel that would be the best time," Serene said with a returning smile.

The Queen nodded her head and the family continued dinner.

"Prince Loki it is rude to stare," Serene said taking a sip of the summer wine.

"Ah forgive me, I'm still trying to comprehend how such a young creature such as yourself could have mastered shapeshifting," Loki said in a teasing manner.

" Hmm, but my Prince you are the same age, yet you mastered most sorcery, how is that so surprising?" Serene said with a playful smirk.

"Aye, she's got you there brother," Thor said with a bellow of laughter.

Loki shook his head and a small mischievous smirk crossed over his face.

Serene knew better then to lift her drink to her lips.

She had seen that smirk on the Trickster's face and the hand movement.

After the desert was brought out and consumed in gusto by the Warriors and Thor, the family waited on the young Galaxian.

The Queen raised her head as Serene stood.

She walked passed the dark Prince, "Might want to be a little more subtle with your parlor tricks, are you a child with mischief on the mind, Prince Loki?" Serene whispered as she passed by him.

Loki held in his annoyance at Serene's knowledge of the small prank that was placed in the chalice, a small black snake raised its head out of the goblet before disappearing.

Loki let out an annoyed huff before turning his gaze to watch Serene's performance.

'Do you think this is wise mother?' Serene thought as she stood in front of the royal family and the most trusted Warrior Three.

'Frigga must have seen something that must allow you to trust them with one of your abilities, you know she can see the future,' A dark shadow said from beneath Serene's feet.

"Any suggestions Queen Frigga?" Serene asked with hands tucked behind her back.

"What ever makes you most comfortable dear," Queen Frigga responded.

The room was silent, a cup was placed on the table as the Asgardians waited.

Taking a deep breath, Serene brought forth the image of her phoenix form to the front of her mind.

She felt the shift in her body as she shrank down towards the floor.

Her bones became as light as air as her arms extended outwards into icy blue wings.

Feathers sprouted out of her skin and covered her body as her eyes sharpened on the face of the Trickster.

Loki watched the transformation of Serene in complete awe.

This transformation was very different to his own shapeshifting.

He watched as her body morphed to fit the image she must have thought of.

His suspicions were confirmed as she let out a musical trill that reverberated around the chamber.

She flew up into the air and flew a circle around the family before landing on Loki's shoulder.

The Prince held up his fingers and gently rubbed his fingers along the breast of the bird.

Serene let out low musical whistle in return for the contact.


	5. 5

Serene sat, perched on the Dark prince's shoulder as he tenderly raised his finger to rub the crown of her head.

The hall was in awe as the occupants watched the small scene between the two.

"Any other forms yet my dear?" Queen Frigga asked as she eyed the bird.

Serene nodded her head before she hopped off of Loki's shoulder to the table.

As the Aesir watched feathers erupted into shining dark blue scales.

The body grew in size as the body shifted into that of a reptilian.

Serene slinked off the table onto to the floor growing in size as her coils expanded.

Her eyes took on a more distinct color spectrum as she saw both the heat signatures and the magical auras of the people.

Her forked tongue flicked out of her scaly lips to taste the air before she raised her hood and let out a spine tingling hiss.

The room froze as Serene raised her head so her crown almost reached the ceiling.

Her blue scales were a rainbow of colors as the sun rays bounced of them.

Serene wrapped herself in coils as she stood tall and looked at the others.

She could smell the fear off of some of the Aesir, particularly the younger men.

The women sat with a little unease at the body of a magic serpent, one that resembled a bringer of Ragnarök.

Tired of smelling the awful smell of fear she pictured the next creature in her mind.

She hissed one more time before shifting again.

She pushed against the form to grow limbs and a pair of leathery wings.

Her snout changed to accommodate the long gleaming fangs.

She stood on all fours and let out a bellowing roar that shook the chandlers.

Thor clapped as he saw the frighten faces on his companions.

"Aye, it's been so long since we seen a dragon," Thor said as he clapped a hand on Volstagg's shoulder.

Loki was struck in awe as he sat the closest to the massive beast.

Her talons looked like they could cleave an adult bigelsnipe in two with a flick of her wrist.

Her tail swished along the polished floor revealing a spiked set of quills.

She roared again, the ground rumbling and the glasses almost shattered at the decibel, before shifting.

Serene was only going to reveal only a few creatures today, she has only read so many and the Queen knew better than to ask her for any more forms.

This taxing job is taking a toll and she will need to feed soon.

Serene breathed in as she started to shrink.

Serene felt her top half return to a more Aesir shape as the bottom half turned back into a long snake body.

Her eyes took on a hypnotic gaze as the gold hues swam in never ending swirls with a small crescent pupil in the middle.

"Look to me Fandral, you are going to cluck like a chicken and walk like a chicken until I tell you to stop," Serene said with a siren voice.

Fandral gasped as his body betrayed him as he stood and folded his arms to mimic wings.

A cluck escaped his throat and he began to strut like a rooster.

Sif let out a bark of laughter as she witnessed the scene.

Serene slithered up towards the table and held out an empty glass.

"Why, Prince Thor I believe my glass is empty, fill it," Serene commanded with the siren voice again.

Thor grunted and almost knocked over his chair as he grabbed the flagon to fill up the glass.

Loki snorted at the sight of Thor filling her glass.

"Oh, you think yourself safe Loki? Change yourself to a maiden and swoon for us," Serene said as she chuckled.

Loki felt the tendril of compelling magic wash over him.

He tried to fight the pull, but the hold was too strong.

He felt himself wave his hand as he shifted to a female form.

He batted his eyes up at the others as he fanned himself with a conjured fan but he doesn't utter a word, that much he found he could control.

"All right dear I believe you made a good display," Frigga said with a polite smile.

Serene nods her head as she blinks, canceling her commands.

Fandral places his arms at his side as he sits back down.

Thor drops the flagon on the table; now empty as he stares with miff in his eyes.

Loki on the other hand is still in his female form as he sits down in an angry huff.

"Change back to your male form, Prince Loki," Serene whispered as she walked past sitting in her original seat.

Loki felt the caress of her magic wash over him in a warm embrace.

He sighed at the feel of another's magic breaking the leash on his form.

He now sat back in his preferred form at the table.

"Well, I think we can all go, enjoy the rest of your evening," Odin spoke as he led Frigga out of the hall.

Serene stood next and said a quick goodbye heading towards the private gardens.

Thor and the other warriors ate and drank, reliving their most current hunt in detail.

Loki was still getting over the lingering effects of Serene's command. Her magic had allured his like a crystal moth to a candle flame.

He sat for a few moments longer before he too soon left.

Serene was in the gardens when she felt the pull to replenish the energy levels in her body.

There were two ways to replenish her levels though.

One was to meditate in her astral star form under the twin moons rays and the other ways to suck the life energy out of something living.

Since the moons were in a waning phase she couldn't replenish the amount she had burned.

Serene didn't enjoy when she took creatures life force so she would wilt the flowers and some of the other plants in the garden in order to keep her secret.

She waved her hands over some of the larger white flowers that were at the end of their cycle.

They soon shriveled and their energy was absorbed through Serene's skin.

She felt the rush of the new energy entering her system and sighed in pleasure.

The tiny minute shivers rushed up her arm through her chest to rest in her midsection.

Serene runs her hands over some the weeds that the gardeners left for her.

Only a select handful knew she needed these in order to survive, mostly Frigga handled things since this is her garden.

As she was resting her hand over a troublesome bush she heard a sharp intake.

"What are you doing?!"


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on fanfiction along with the sequel   
> I am the author of the story have two different account names though

Serene stood up from the crouch to turn towards the new voice. "

Well, Loki I was getting a bite to eat before you rudely disturbed me," Serene said as she folded her hands in front.

Loki squinted to see if there was some sort of fruit that the bush sprouted.

"Serene there seems to be no edible substance in the vicinity," Loki said as he circled the Galaxian.

"There are some things that you don't know, Silvertongue," Serene smirked as she watched Loki's eye squinted in anger.

"Really, I highly doubt that," Loki said matter of factly.

"Now if you if you pardon me prince Loki I would like some peace and quiet," Serene said as she started to walk away.

She felt cool fingers encircle her wrist.

"Ah, but dear Serene it is quiet the accusation you made about my knowledge, why don't you share?" Loki said a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips.

"But where is the fun in that, Prince?" Serene said as she fluidly escaped his grasp.

With a wink she teleported to a more secluded spot in the maze located in her own private gardens.

Luckily, when she was younger she casted a spell that would not allow a non-Galaxian in the garden.

She didn't understand why she didn't come here in the first place; perhaps she wanted to play with the young prince?

Serene walked the gardens, stopping every once and awhile and collected the energy from any troublesome plants.

She walked past the main entrance and saw the Guardians crouched in the shadows.

The pair was a fearsome wolf breed. They were as dark as the void at night and as bright as the sun in the daytime.

They could only be seen clearly by their mother, the one who created them.

Serene needed someone to protect her gardens where different species of animals and plants thrived if they went extinct, Serene would create a breeding pair in the garden and slowly introduce the species back into the wild once there were enough individuals.

Her wolves were the last of their kind excluding Loki's child Fenrir who was only half the type of wolf her were.

They stood as tall as any of the giants of Jotunheim and had two rows of razor sharp teeth that could cleave a slab of meat of any bone.

The Asgardians believed them to be a strand of Dire wolf but they were closely related to Helhounds.

The pair stood straighter as they woofed as they saw their mother approaching towards the entrance.

Serene lifted her hands and placed one in front of the massive heads and brushed her fingers up their muzzle.

The twins thumped their tails as they lay down to get a belly rub.

"You know, I'm surprised you two haven't asked about meeting Fenrir, Loki's child is almost as big as you two now," She said as she lay back leaning against her sons.

We have heard rumors of Fenrir living in the dungeons for being a monstrosity; the bringer of Odin's death, there is no point in meeting an already dead being.

The elder wolf spoke as he laid his head tucking Serene in towards his side.

The younger of the pair lay with his side touching Serene's feet.

"Darius, I think as long as he is trapped within my gardens All father would release him," Serene said as she spoke to her eldest.

Silas leaned in and stared at the pair.

Well can he at least speak? I don't want to be stuck with this nutter for the end of our days, No offence brother.

Silas gave a snicker showing the bottom teeth in a grin.

Careful brother one would think I was annoying when it's the other way around.

Darius said swatting a paw at Silas's head. "Boys, you are going to squash me in your petty argument," Serene said as she got a mouthful of fur.

She sputtered as they settled back down once Silas yelped when Darius bit his ear playfully.

"Communicating with the wolves, how touching," A dark voice said from the shadows.

"Ansa you might as well show yourself, you know how the boys get when their mother is insulted," Serene huffed out.

A large male Naga slithered into sight.

He looked like the dark prince only his bottom half was a dark colored serpent tail.

His skin was scaled even on the pale flesh with dark brown hair atop his head.

"It's been so long since you have been here, Lover why don't you come see me?" Ansa said as he slowly approached.

The Wolves were waved off as Serene stood to approach the being.

She transformed, as she got closer only her form had the hood since she was the royal blood.

"You know why Ansa, I was busy with other duties," Serene said as she approached the male Naga.

Ansa reached up and caressed her cheek in a loving matter.

"Are you afraid of what is to happen tonight, you know I would not hurt you, you mean too much to me," Ansa said as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

His eyes were a molten gold color with the slits of a reptile.

He had a small love filled smile on his lips. "You know I can't love you as much as you love me, my destined is not you lover," Serene said as she looked away from his face.

"I know sweetheart, but I cannot help it I will however love our children once they hatch tonight," Ansa said as he lay a kiss on her forehead.

Ansa was Serene's first lover, her mother had told her he was the last male Naga born, the rest of his kind were killed as prices by the Midguardians.

He was hidden with the Basilisks in order to protect before Serene came and brought him to her realm to protect him.

Her mother had told her since she had a royal blood from the Nagas through her ancestors it would be better to mate with him instead off creating a temporary female.

Her mother decided to break it to her that sometimes the Galaxian sacrificed their body in order to save a race from total extinction.

Serene had ranted and argued with her mother for months over this topic until Serene saw how alone Ansa was as he saw the beings with others of their kind…a family.

It broke her heart that she had the solution but was stubborn in order to give up her body.

She eventually broke down and preformed the ritual so she could carry the offspring without showing.

She had told the Queen she had duties to her realm of the Unknown.

Frigga had kept her whereabouts silent until she gave birth to the eggs a month later and came back.

Frigga wanted to meet the new babes once they were old enough.

Ansa tapped Serene out of her trance as he led her to his home where the eggs were.

They slithered into the small hole in the rock face to get to the home.

There was a glow from the fire Ansa had constructed to keep the temperature just right for the clutch to be half male and half female.

The sun that was illuminated through the stain glass window was setting in the Unknown realm.

The moon was just peaking through the darkness.

"Oh my love I cannot wait to see our babes," Ansa said as he laid a kiss on her lips.

He wanted so desperately to make love to her again but knew it was too soon for her; well that and his babes were going to hatch soon.

They made their way over to the nest, which was in the corner near the fireplace.

The nest was woven from moss, silks and many other various soft textures. Serene held her hand above her chest as she saw the eggs.

They were humming with energy waiting for the moon to hit the apex of the skyline.

Ansa came up from behind Serene and held her in embrace.

He leaned his head on her shoulder kissing her neck, "Oh love, they will be beautiful, with our scale colors and hopefully your hood," Ansa said smirking into her neck his tongue flicking out to taste her skin.

"Your powers of seduction have no affect on me Ansa," Serene said as she slithered away from and into the nest.

After an hour she saw the beginning of the signs that they were going to hatch.

Little cracks were forming as the babies fought to free themselves.

All too soon they began to hatch letting out a hiss as they slid out of the shell.

Various squeals and hisses filled the air. Serene started crying as she say some of the babies swaying to look at their parents.

"My darlings, oh your so beautiful," Serene said as she leaned down and gently cradled a few.

Ansa cradled a couple as well as he sat in the nest with her.

There was one egg though that was still full.

"I don't think that one will make it, it was cold this morning and I couldn't warm it up enough," Ansa said as he gently put down the babes to pick up the egg.

Following his actions, Serene took the egg from him and held it in her arms.

"That is because it is not a Naga, it is a True serpent, which is only awakened with the tongue of Old," Serene said.

She knew that every once and awhile that a serpent was born from a naga pair that would be full serpent.

The child would then be a basilisk but more intelligent then it's cousins, which were more common.

A true serpent could command any reptile with the voice of old and would only die if it chooses to or died in battle for a loved one.

"What will you do with him?" Ansa asked as he bowed his head.

"I will raise him until he is old enough to understand the rights and wrongs of his powers," Serene said as she wrapped the egg in a spare cloth.

"Will you visit again to see us," Ansa asked as he nuzzled his head into her bare chest.

"I will, it is our duty to raise these children but I have other duties as well," Serene said as she held his head with one of her hands.

"I will miss you, Love," Ansa said as he kissed her. "I will be back soon enough," Serene said as she hugged him and her children before disappearing with the egg.

She fled the real and walked out of the garden. She placed a shadow spell over herself as to not be noticed.

Serene arrived back at her chambers with the egg.

She placed the egg on the floor near the fireplace and spoke in a hiss filled language.

I Call upon you great True Serpent, to allow this child to break free, to rule the world in a kind and gentle heart. I call upon you to let my son break his chains and join me in this realm. Great True Serpent let him free!

Suddenly the egg exploded with eggshell fragments flying everywhere. From the casing a emerald-coiled body lay within.

The snake raised his head in order to look to his mother.

"Oh my precious child you need a name," Serene cooed as she wrapped his fragile body around her arm.

"I shall call you Leviathan."


	7. 7

**BOLD-Talk with Leviathan**

 

Serene was currently sitting outside in the private gardens of the Royals.

It was too soon to go back to the Unknown Realm with her child.

Leviathan sat coiled around her shoulders as she read another book about being a True Serpent.

**Now most true serpents can switch genders in order to help their population grow.**

**I will teach you when you are a little bit older, once I have taught you the other powers you possess.**

Serene whispered to the snake wrapped around her.

 **When will that be Mother? I feel as though this is going to be awhile with lessons, do you have any lessons like I do?** Leviathan hissed out as he turned his body to look at his mother.

**I do, but for right now my duty is to teach you in order for you to return to the Unknown Realm with your brothers and sisters.**

Serene spoke as she scratched the scales under Leviathan’s chin.

“Lokiiiii!!!!” a loud roar echoed through the palace.

The birds scattered as sudden clouds started rumbling in.

Leviathan crawled back up and curled around Serene’s shoulders as she stood.

We better go check on Thor, no doubt Loki was being the mischief maker he always is.

Serene chuckled out as she walked through the palace.

The servants were scattering as Serene slowly approached Thor’s chambers.

“Thor, Are you alright in there?” Serene said as she knocked on the door.

Leviathan hid in the hood Serene had attached to her cape.

Thunderous footsteps could be heard as a large hand snatched her wrist through a crack in the door.

Serene let out a yelp as she was pulled into the chambers.

Leviathan let out a warning his as Thor went to grab Serene’s shoulders.

“Oh Lady Serene you must help me,” Thor said as he held her hands with his.

Serene burst out laughing as to what the commotion was.

Thor’s skin had taken on a pinkish tint all except his hands.

His hair was a lovely pink rose color while his body was a bit darker in color.

“Prince Thor this is a dye, no potion can remedy this you are going to have to wait for the body to expel the dye on it’s own,”Serene said as she tried to fight the smile by biting her cheek.

Thor let out a groan as his head fell. “But we are starting the Festival with Vanaheim on the morrow,” Thor said.

“Well you best find a tailor to find some long sleeved clothes and perhaps get a hair cut plus a shave,” Serene said.

“That is some fighting words Serene, you know I cannot shave or cut my hair, it would ruin my honor,” Thor said harshly.

“Then I’m afraid I am of no use, unless… oh no that wouldn’t work,” Serene said as she started pacing.

“What, I’ll do anything,” Thor proclaimed capturing her elbows and spinning her around.

“ Well I’ve always wanted to go to Vanaheim,” Serene said as she trailed off.

“Done, now how could you help me?” Thor said pleadingly.

“Why a spell that would conceal your predicament,” Serene said.

“I don’t know Lady Serene the last time magic was used I turned pink,” Thor grumbled.

The last time Loki had used a concealing spell, Thor was invisible and had crept into the women’s bathing chambers in the brothel.

Well the Trickster had other ideas and revealed his brother when he was standing in the middle admiring a woman.

To say the least the woman was insulted at first before becoming flattered by the appearance of the Prince.

“Oh hush, unlike Loki I have no intentions of embarrassing you,” Serene said as she rolled up her sleeves.

“Now you must swear you will bring me with you to Vanaheim, that is the only way to concrete the spell,” Serene said.

Thor hesitated before placing a fist over his heart,

“I swear.”

Serene concentrated as she weaved the magic to make a covering over the pink skin to look like normal tan skin.

With a weave of her hands a gold shroud embraced Thor before dying down.

Serene looked at Thor and saw that he looked normal.

“Oh thank you Lady Serene,” Thor said as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

“You’re welcome,” Serene gasped out as Thor squeezed before releasing.

Thor all but sprinted out of his chambers to look in the bathing chambers for a mirror.

**Mother did you make it so others could touch him without breaking the spell?**

Leviathan hissed in her ear as she exited.

 **Well if he plans to seduce any Vanir he will turn pink.** Serene said as she chuckled.

Prince Thor had a tendency to entangle himself with the ladies from the Vanir court, well she meant they were throwing themselves at his feet.

As she turned the corner she saw Loki perched on the railing of a balcony.

“I hope you didn’t ruin my fun,” Loki said as he looked at Serene.

He noticed that she was wearing a dark enchantress cloak over a silver corset dress.

Her hair was in long ringlets over her shoulders.

He noticed a movement along her shoulders and saw an emerald snake peak it’s head out.

“Only a little, I did make a deal with him to go with the rest of the family to Vanaheim,” Serene said as she approached the figure.

“Well I hope I don’t have to break your little spell to embarrass the Oaf,” Loki said as he stood to circle her.

“I highly doubt you would be able to break the spell Loki,” Serene said as she folded her hands behind her back.

“Well challenge accepted, oh and nice trick with the little bargain, though I don’t understand why you wouldn’t just teleport there,” Loki said.

“Well Prince Loki, it is rude to show up uninvited and you would know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Serene said as she twirled around him to stand near the rail.

Though her son protested with an annoyed hiss.

“Serene are we keeping secrets again,” Loki smirked as he leaned in closer.

Serene felt Leviathan rear back and open his hood letting out a loud hiss.

“Do try to keep control of your pets Serene, one would think you weren’t the ruler of the Galaxy hmm?” Loki said as strode to stand a few paces to her right.

“Some creatures know when their mother is being threatened by a dangerous man,” Serene said as she stroked Leviathan’s head.

Leviathan’s hood was still open as he glared at the Dark Prince.

“Me... dangerous? Why my lady I haven’t the faintest idea of what you speak of,” Loki said smirking as he conjured a wave of green swirling lights.

He took a couple steps closer and placed the light near Serene’s hand on the railing.

The light took the shape of a snake resembling Leviathan. It flicked its tongue out before bursting into flames.

“Be careful, when one plays with fire they tend to get burned,” Loki whispered into her ear before vanishing.

Serene stood there for some time contemplating Loki’s words.

 **What did Loki by ‘Playing with fire’ Mom?** Leviathan asked as he slithered out and onto the railing.

 **Loki is saying I should be careful with playing against him, he is a little jealous when another magic user ruins his fun. Loki is known to be a little dangerous to those he sees a challenge against his title as the most powerful magic user in the Nine Realms.** Serene spoke to her son as the sun started to set on the horizon.

 **I thought you were the most powerful?** Leviathan spoke as he curled himself around Serene’s arm.

**I’m the most powerful race of the Nine Realms, but I can’t reveal myself. Other beings look to steal me and use me for their own gain. This is why most of my kind is dead. Only when we feel that the universe does not need us do we pass the torch on to the next Galaxian. We can have children but only when we feel the universe looking for another Galaxian do we have a child of our race.**

Serene started to walk towards her chambers.

She saw the servants scrambling about, cleaning the already polished floors.

Serene traveled towards the hidden wing of the palace.

The royal family knows this is her wing but those who are not of the royal blood only here that it is forbidden to go into on account of death.

Serene approached her door and opened the door with a soft creak.

She stepped inside and changed into a silk sift and approached the bookcase.

She picked up a book of children’s tales and he bookcase slide open revealing the Unknown realm.

The door slid close behind her as she stepped on the soft green grass.

Leviathan slid off her shoulders and onto the ground.

Serene watched as he grew in size and girth.

Leviathan was almost as tall as Serene’s True serpent form.

You are sure growing up fast. Serene spoke as she ran her fingers over his scales.

She heard a content hiss in return.

“Mommy!” Serene heard as a cluster of children came over and hugged her.

Ansa slowly slid up to her and waited for the children to let go.

Soon the children let go as they heard a low hiss.

“Leviathan, you are so big,” One of the boys spoke as he slithered over towards his brother.

Cloro was the eldest of the clutch so he approached first.

Aryan was the oldest female and she followed behind her brother.

The rest of the brood stood behind their eldest as they conversed with Leviathan.

“Serene, it has been some time since you last visited us,” Ansa said as he finally approached her.

“I seem to remember I visited yesterday,” Serene said as she watched the children.

“You should know by know that time here is different than the Realm Eternal,” Ansa said as he drew closer.

Ansa flicked his tongue out to taste Serene’s scent when he caught a different scent, it smelled of old books, winter and herbs.

“Who have you been entertaining Serene? You know I get jealous when I can smell others scents on you,” Ansa said in an angry growl.

Serene shifted into her Naga form and glared at him.

“You know we wouldn’t have lasted as mates, and for your information I was only talking to the Princes,” Serene said as she let out a warning hiss.

Her hood was half raised ready to appear if she felt more threatened by Ansa.

Ansa went to slither over to calm her down but Serene raised herself higher and let out a growl as she puffed her self up.

Ansa stood back and turned his head to the side to show submission.

Leviathan distracted the children.

He had seen the interactions between his parents and was angry with his father for not being courteous towards his mother.

Serene flattened her hood as she slithered close to Ansa.

“You need to understand, I can’t choose a mate until my life is coming to an end, my life has just begun and I still have so much to learn,” Serene said as she cupped his face.

She brushed a tear away from his eye that leaked out.

“I love you so much, it hurts when you are away,” Ansa croaked out as he held her hand that was cupping his face.

“ And I will always love you, but you deserve someone who can give their life for you and that isn’t me,” Serene said as she stroked his cheek.

Ansa sobbed a little as his head bowed.

Serene felt a clench in her heart as she saw the broken man in front of her.

“In a few years, there will be a vibrant young Naga who will grace the Unknown Realm and she will heal your heart from this heartbreak, until then you must look after your children they need both of us in order to grow,” Serene said as she wrapped her arms around the broken Naga.

Ansa leaned in and wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck.

“It hurts,” Ansa whispered into her neck.

“I know, it hurts me too but you must be strong for our young,” Serene said as she held him at arms length.

“Can I have one last kiss,” Ansa said looking up to Serene with his reptilian eyes.

His slits were blown wide with emotions. Serene nodded as she leaned in.

She felt his smooth cool lips on hers. His were cool as they mingled with her warm ones.

All to soon she pulled away to look at him.

“I’m sorry Ansa.” Serene rubbed the tears coming from his eyes before placing a kiss on his forehead.

She smiled sadly at him before turning to return to their children.

~Lapse of time~

 **Mother when do you think father will find his real mate?** Leviathan asked as they were exiting the Unknown Realm.

 **I can’t reveal to much of the future, too much knowledge could lead to the unraveling of time itself.** Serene said as she let her son on the bed as she crawled under the covers.

**Your father will find love in the next coming year of Asgard, but it will be several for the Unknown Realm.**

Serene said covering her mouth when a yawn came onto her.

She crawled under the covers and settled in.

Leviathan slithered up and coiled himself around her stomach on top of the sheets.

 **When do you think I will find my mate?** Leviathan asked quietly.

**Soon my son, when you least expect it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Serene stood in front of her full-length mirror twirling the dress she was wearing.

She stared at her silhouette as it was being reflected in the gorgeous mirror.

It was a gold floor-length dress with an open back and a long scoop in the front.

She wore a crown the resembled her helm on top of her head.

The band was made of the black metal that made up her armor.

The metal was only that made from the remains of a star.

Her band had two dark blue dragon wings sticking up from the base.

She chuckled when she thought of the two princes wearing their crowns as well.

Thor's was more like hers only having being made of silver with eagle wings on the side.

Loki's though, this reminded her of a cow or a ram.

He would get a little annoyed with telling the story of how he beat a dragon in order to create his helm and placed the horns into his helm to intimidate.

Unfortunately it drew another type of attention, which brought on a more furious Loki.

A knock broke her out of her thoughts.

"Lady Serene are you ready for departure?" Thor asked as he stepped through the doors.

Thor stopped short when his gaze fell on her.

Thor gulped when he saw Serene.

She was wearing a very beautiful dress that hugged her curves and showed of her figure.

Thor felt his mouth go dry when he tried to speak.

He felt like a little boy with a crush, though it was something more than some petty crush.

"You, um look very beautiful Serene," Thor stuttered out.

Serene laughed a little as she approached the Golden Prince.

"And you, my Prince are very handsome," Serene said as she went past Thor to collect her bag and her weapon.

Leviathan hissed a hello from the bed as he tried to crawl up her wrist.

**You cannot come today, the Vanir have hatred towards snakes and I don't want you getting hurt** **.**

Serene spoke as she brushed his head with her fingers.

Leviathan looked dejected as he went back to the covers and coiled up.

Thor shivered when Serene spoke to the snake.

Knowing All-peak he could make out some of the words but it only pertained to more human-like races then animals.

Thor smiled at Serene when she walked over and took his arm when he offered it up.

The pair walked down the hall and saw Loki standing at the very end.

Loki lost his breath when he saw Serene.

He has had some trouble as of lately trying to get her out of his mind.

He would lay awake at night thinking of her, her smile always taunting him to play.

He smiled as they approached and slid his arm out and Serene put hers on top and was led by both princes to the entranceway.

Frigga stood at the end closest to the door.

Loki broke away from the group to lead his mother towards the horses.

Serene then broke away from Thor to mount the horse waiting for them.

Her horse was a young appaloosa mare.

The mare was mostly white with the signature black spots along her coat and body.

Thor sat on top of a white Clydesdale stallion.

Loki was sitting up on a black Arabian stallion and the Queen sat on top of the mare that was a twin to Loki's.

Thor led the party to the Bifrost and soon they were transported to Vanaheim.

Line Break

The party arrived at the entrance to the city of Vanaheim.

Markets like in Asgard, surrounded the city, the heart of the city sat the large palace.

Many towers surrounded the main part of the palace.

Though the palace was as grand as the Asgardian one, it still had its charm due to the nature that surrounded it.

Magical ivy was carefully growing around the towers and were shimmering with a magic aura.

King Frey stood proudly at the entrance along with Freya.

The King was smiling at the company as stable hands helped them dismount.

"Welcome home Frigga and nephews," King Frey smiled as the company walked up the steps.

"Hello Father, hello Aunt Freya," Queen Frigga announced as she kissed her father's cheek.

The two princes bowed their heads in respect.

Serene curtsied in respect as she stood next to the princes.

"And who are you my dear," King Frey said as he picked up Serene's hand and kissed it.

Serene blushed before pulling her hand back.

"My name is Lady Serene, King Frey," Serene answered.

"Mmm I remember you, you were just a babe at the time of my last visit to Asgard," King Frey said as he offered his arm to his daughter to take.

Thor offered up his arm to Lady Freya as Loki offered his to Serene.

Freya smiled flirtatiously at Thor and gave him a wink.

Loki rolled his eyes at her obvious flirting.

People within in the Nine Realms knew off her escapades.

Loki, being one of her pursuits for his magic title, paid more attention to the woman attached to his arms.

She was staring around at the palace as they passed through the halls.

"Frigga, I expect you and your sons will be staying in your wing of the palace?" King Frey asked as he stood at the fork of two wings.

"Of course, Father," Queen Frigga answered.

" Good, I will see you later for the festivities then, I'm sure you and Lady Serene would like to freshen up hmm?" King Frey said as he smirked at Serene.

Serene cringed at the thought of King Frey advances on her.

He wasn't bad looking; on the contrary, he was very handsome and was highly sought after like his sister.

He lost his wife after Frigga was born and had gone through many consorts but never settling down.

He had blonde hair and a neatly shaved goatee.

He reminded her of Fandral but with sharper features and of course he had magic.

She was a little hesitant at his advances; he seemed to be setting off signals within her senses.

The King bowed his head and left them in the corridor.

Freya kissed Thor's cheek and left as well, her hips swaying as she followed her brother.

"I would be careful with my aunt Thor, she is relentless when it comes to men," Queen Frigga said smiling as she guided her stepsons down the wing.

"Of course Mother, though I think it is Loki who has to be more worried," Thor said as he clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki winced at the impact as Serene gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh no brother, I would be careful if I were you, I wouldn't want to turn pink with a maiden in my chambers," Loki smirked as he led Serene away to the guest room next to the one he is always assigned.

Serene waved a good bye to the Queen and Thor.

Loki opened the door and held it open for her.

She stepped through the door and was welcomed to the sight of a wide-open room that had a balcony that stretched along the third wall of the room.

The bed was a large circle that had green and gold sheets.

"Hmm, they seem to have your colors Loki," Serene said she spun around the room her arms out wide.

She took of her weapon and placed it on the holder near the bed.

The double agent sword shone in the afternoon sun, glinting with a known viciousness.

 

Serene then took off her outer gauntlet.

 

Loki smiled at her childish antics before catching her wrist in his long fingers.

He carefully spun her so she was facing him.

"Serene I was wondering if you would allow me to escort to the feast tonight?" Loki asked as he looked into her eyes.

Serene's breath caught in her throat.

This was the first time Loki had asked her to join him.

Most of time it was Thor that would ask her, but she guessed Loki finally got the chance before him.

"Why of course Loki," She said as she stared back into his striking eyes.

Loki was beaming at her answer. He had finally gotten the courage to ask her.

He had always fallen short at finding the words to ask her, that and Thor always knew what to say to her.

Loki leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I will come collect you in two hours," Loki said before teleporting.

Serene held her cheek with her hand and gasped.

Loki was never this affectionate towards her.

_What is he up to?_

 She pondered this for a moment before returning to her room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Serene sat upon a chair close to the vanity as a handful of Vanir servants combed and tended to her.

Serene was enjoying the pampering since in Asgard she had no servants she usually used her magic to do her bidding.

She was humming to a tune that she had heard in the Unknown realm.

The servants continued on with their work chattering to one another.

Soon the servants helped lace her up into a dark violet dress.

As they then placed strings of black pearls around her hair and around her neck, she finally saw herself.

Serene's black and white hair was curled and was half drawn up into a crown of braids.

Her eyes were marked with charcoal and her lips were painted a dark red.

The servants bowed their heads and left once they saw that Serene was ready for the feast.

Serene was twirling around as her dress billowed out and around her.

A quick knock broke her out of her happiness.

Serene was smiling as she went to answer the door.

As she opened the door she revealed Loki standing on the other side of the door.

The sight before him took Loki away. Serene was standing on the other side, and she looked ever the part of a siren.

Loki was enamored and he lost his tongue to lead.

Serene smiled when she saw Loki at a loss for words.

He too, was a sight.

He was dressed in his finer leathers that resembled his armor.

His vambraces were same ones he wore to any royal party.

They were engraved with runes and his children.

He wore his horns as a headband since it was a feast and not a meeting.

Loki finally broke from his wordless struggle and bowed his head.

"My lady Serene you look more enthralling tonight then you have ever been seen," Loki said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

Serene blushed at his words of endearment.

"My prince your words are your greatest weapon along with that silver-tongue to wield them," Serene said as she bowed her head.

Loki is taken back by her words.

Is she finally starting to fall for my charms? She had already snared himself in her trap of beauty and wit.

He could not stop the thoughts that ran through his head every time she was around him.

Her beauty out shone the sun by miles; her hair was the perfect balance of the forces of life.

Her eyes were as alive as the molten lava that was found in volcanoes.

Her laugh soothed the wounds of those who needed healing and her being could bring anyone to good spirits.

Loki was so hypnotized by her; he didn't know the feeling he felt towards her. Loki offered up his arm, which she took with hers.

She smiled at him with a very warm smile.

Serene felt winged creatures flying in her stomach when she felt his hand grasp her own.

The shock of the skin contact over stimulates the balance of her energy levels.

She feels like she felt when she spent the afternoon in the clouds.

She could feel his magic just under the surface of his skin.

The magic sang when it came in contact with the Universe's energy.

She silently gasped at the flow of energy.

Loki felt the surge of Serene's energy come in contact with his magic.

They both had stopped as they felt the swirling and coiling of each other's energy.

Serene had to take her hand away before the feeling got any more powerful.

Loki reached out and settled himself with his hands on her shoulders.

"Loki I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening," Serene said as she conjured up a pair of white silk gloves and covered her hands.

Loki felt a little light-headed as his magic settled down to a more normal crackle.

Loki was breathing hard when everything had settled.

"Serene what just happened?" Loki whispered when he looked into her eyes.

Serene was at a loss for words.

"Loki I honestly have not a clue as to what occurred," Serene said as she glanced away from his questioning gaze.

Loki cupped her cheek with his hands and just gazed into her eyes.

They shared a long moment searching for answers until they heard a booming voice.

"Ah Lady Serene and Brother it so good to see you," Thor said as he approached with Queen Freya on his arm.

Thor had a bright smile on his face as he came closer.

Serene and Loki had returned back to their original postures as Loki held her arm with his.

Thor sent Serene a wink when he saw the exchange between the pair.

Loki rolled his eyes and continued the walk down the hall towards the ballroom.

Thor followed as he laughed at one of the tales Freya was telling.

"Now my lady ho does your spell work, I need a little hint in order to start my challenge," Loki said as he walked Serene through the door and glanced back at Thor.

"Where is the fun in telling come on Loki, I know you like to play games," Serene said as she curtsied for a pair of nobles introduced themselves.

Loki bowed his head as they moved towards the table.

King Frey sat at the head along with his sister Freya. Queen Frigga sat next to her father and Thor sat next to Freya.

Loki maneuvered them towards his mother's side.

A pair of servants pulled out the chairs as Loki gave way to her hand and sat next to his mother.

Serene smiled at Queen Frigga before taking a seat to Loki's left.

The King raised his hand and silence dell across the room.

"My friends, Daughter and nephews welcome to the celebration of the Spring festival, we welcome our allies and our closest friends, the Aesir Royal family," King Frey said as he announced the opening ceremony speech.

Thor smiled and clapped as the crowd cheered.

Loki gave a quick smile and Frigga gave a warm smile as her father sat back down.

"Now let us begin the festival with the first Feast," King Frey said as he clapped his hands and servants brought out platters of food.

Serene clasped Loki's hand with her own and gave a reassuring squeeze.

She knew that Loki dreaded parties.

The only joy he got out of attending them, is pranks on those too drunk to blame someone.

Serene dug into her food that was placed in front of her.

Though her manners were impeccable compared to that of Thor who was tearing the boar's leg to shreds as he gulped down the Spring wine with gusto.

Loki was the more civilized brother as he cut his meat and sipped his wine.

There was a dull roar of chatter that echoed throughout the hall.

Loki was watching Serene from the corner of his eye as she slowly ate the plate.

The plate was filled with two slices of boar, roots and some winter fruit.

She entranced Loki as she chattered with a noble who was on her other side.

Her lips pulling up into a smile as she let out a chuckle at a tale the noble was telling.

Her eyes were shining from the sun as it was setting in the distance casting a glow through the banquet hall.

She glanced over at Loki and he subtly smiled at her before turning to his mother to hear what she was talking to the King about.

Serene blushed when she caught Loki gazing at her.

She had over the past few weeks been developing a slow blooming attraction towards the Dark Prince.

She had, had a childish crush on him when they were only a 100 years old.

Serene had dismissed it to the back of her mind.

She had suspected that he had feelings for Sif.

Serene would watch, as he would try to gain her attention but to no avail as she was trying to grab the attention of Thor.

Sif, crushing his young heart and dreams, shot Loki down for his advances.

Loki did not take this lightly and he had taken his broken heart and taken revenge.

Serene was upset at the way Sif had dealt with his advances though.

Loki had since then taken the serving staff to his chambers to sate his hungers.

Serene knew that he was just hurt and was coping.

Ansa would be the same until Elaine arrived in the Unknown realm.

Serene was no suppose to talk about the future only if it helped ease the heart of those seeking a quick end.

"Lady Serene, when did you join the Royal family? I don't remember seeing you the last time I visited." King Frey asked as he leaned in to see her.

Queen Frigga sighed at her father's curiosity; he was just a nosy being.

Serene thought about how she should respond, she didn't get to good of a reading that she could trust him with the truth.

"My parents had been friend's with Bjorn (Odin's father) and when they passed away my guardians entrusted me to Odin in order to train my magic," Serene said politely.

Loki was watching the exchange and watched, as the King was a little too interested in the way Serene sat.

Loki growled under his breath and leaned a little bit in front of Serene to cut the line of vision.

"Brother I think it is time for the dance to start, I'm just aching to move," Freya said to her brother.

"Ah I couldn't agree more sister," Frey said as he clapped his hands and the servants took away the empty dishes and the tables were moved to make room for dancing.

"May I have the dance my lady?" Thor asked Serene as he stood up.

Serene looked to Loki and saw that he had taken his mother.

" You may," Serene said as she took his arm.

The noble who she had met, took Queen Freya and a young woman was on King Frey's arm.

The musicians had started up a slow waltz.

Thor, who was a little tipsy, led her in the basic waltz.

As the couple spun across the floor, Serene saw Loki chatting with his mother as they were dancing.

"Lady Serene how are you enjoying the festival?" Thor asked her. She got a big whiff of the spring ale they had served Thor when he asked for something stronger.

"I'm enjoying my time Thor," Serene smiled as he gave her a little dip.

All too soon the musicians picked up in speed and she felt Thor felt her spin her off to the next man waiting.

That man happened to be the Noble she talked to.

"Hello again my Lady," Cuyler smirked as he held onto her waist.

She did not return the smile.

He had been very persistent with his advances to seduce her.

Serene was not amused that he thought she was an easy maiden he could throw some coins at.

Cuyler held onto her waist and lowered his hands to squeeze her bottom.

Serene gasped before she let out a low growl of annoyance.

Her eyes had shifted to a fiery pit and she slapped him.

Time stood still s she watched as his face snapped back to look at her.

He had developed a hand shaped burn on the side of his face.

"The next time you grab any woman like that and the advances are unwanted, that scar will burn," Serene said in a vicious hiss. Serene stomped off, furious at the men leering at her fiery behavior.

Cool fingers encircled her wrist and she was yanked backwards.

"How dare you-… Loki what are you doing," Serene turned to yell at the man who dare lay a hand on her after the display.

Loki just smirked and laughed lowly.

"Oh what a display that was Serene, did he touch you through that drunken gaze?" Loki asked as he twirled with her.

Serene huffed in reply as she was dipped.

She gasped softly as Loki brought her up, flushed against his body.

"Do you have any idea what you do to all the men in the room," Loki whispered as he leaned slightly to talk to her.

"No, I do not," Serene had answered as she looked at Loki questioningly.

"I suggest tuning into other's thoughts, they are quite amusing," Loki said a smirk pulling at his lips.

Serene debated about the use of telepathy.

She knew Loki was shielded from her weakest attack so she slowly opened her mind.

Who is that on Prince Loki's arms? She is stunning. I wish I looked like her! Loki should turn on his charms for that maiden I know I would. Look at those hips I just want to grab them and bury my c- Serene turned her mind off at that thought.

"Hmm got a glimpse did we? My your blushing Serene," Loki commented as he cupped her cheek with his cool hands.

Serene was indeed blushing, but by no means was she a blushing virgin.

"Loki can we get some refreshments?" Serene asked as she gazed at him.

Loki had stopped twirling her and was now just swaying in place.

"Of course Serene," Loki said as he broke his dance and led her out of the hall and out onto the balcony.

Servants held platters with flasks of a pink bubbly drink.

Loki grabbed two flutes and handed one to her.

He smiled and clinked his glass with hers. Serene smiled sweetly at him as she brought the glass to her lips.

The drink was high in the amount of alcohol in it and Serene almost didn't swallow it if it wasn't for the fruitiness masking the strong burn.

Loki pulled the glass away and placed the empty flute on a table.

He felt the slow thrum of the drink take hold. He knew that Serene only should drink one.

This drink was used to lighten the mind of judgments and allow couples to become more open to the ideas of bedding their partners.

Serene felt tipsy after she finished she grabbed onto Loki's arm to settle herself.

"I wouldn't suggest drinking another, you might want to keep your wits for the night," Loki said as he offered his arm for her to take.

Serene glanced at his arm and out to the dance floor.

Most couples had broken off and had started to leave.

Thor seemed to have a couple young Vanir on his arms as he bellowed in laughter.

Serene smiled as she watched as his skin takes on a pinkish tint.

Loki chuckled as he followed her gaze.

"Ah so you put a limit on the concealer spell," Loki said as he smiled.

Serene giggled as Loki led her towards their rooms of the palace.

She stuttered and stumbled as the pair continued walking.

When they reached her door they were both laughing at the clumsiness.

"My we are a little light on our feet aren't we," Loki said as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

Serene blushed and looked at Loki. His hand had stopped to cup her face in his hand.

They gazed into each other's eyes searching.

"Tell me to stop," Loki whispered as he leaned in.

He gazed searching for an answer.

His lips were a hair's breath away; she could feel his breath on her lips.

Serene licked her lips unconsciously and Loki caught the movement with his eyes.

He leaned in and captured her lips. A shock ran through her body and she gasped.

Their lips were still attached and she could feel that he was going through the same feeling.

Her eyes were closed as she felt a shiver rake through her body when he fisted a hand in her hair.

Loki broke away and caught his breath. He was breathing heavily and was gulping down air.

His body was alive with electricity from the feel of Serene's lips.

He leaned in and gave a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight Serene," Loki whispered as he pulled away.

He vanished with a blink and Serene was left in an empty hall holding her hand to her chest, out of breath.

She had just shared a kiss with the Dark Prince, Loki.

"SERENE!" Thor roared in an anger.

She giggled before she entered her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Serene stared out at the morning sun of Vanaheim.

She felt fairies flutter in her stomach when she thought of last night.

After the longest time, Serene had been given a kiss from the Dark Prince.

Serene heard a knock at her door and stood to greet her guest.

Serene was in a gold and white airy dress that billowed in the breeze as she approached the door.

Loki stood behind the door, one of his hands held a small bouquet of fire lilies in it while the other was at his side as he waited for the door to open.

Loki felt his stomach squirm like a snake at the thought of any rejection from Serene.

Out of all his past pursuits this one was one of the most challenging moments in his life.

Angrboda had been his first love; she was a jotun but not a frost giant.

She hailed from the mountains and was a beautiful as she was cunning.

Loki was young when he pursued her and suffered at her ministrations.

Boda was a very controlling lover and had shaped Loki to her needs.

She dominated him and controlled his very thoughts.

She had given him three children, though due to their magic and her Jotun race, their children were monsters.

His eldest son Fenrir was a giant black wolf that was prophesized to bring the death of Odin.

Jörmungandr was Loki's middle child, he was a large magical serpent that grew so big he had to leave his son to Midguard to grow and hold the Middle Earth together after the wars from the Midguardians.

The great ice had started to drift apart and cause the seas to swell.

Odin had suggested Loki to let his son protect the earth from further crumbling.

Loki had reluctantly allowed his son to go with a promise to visit.

Jörmungandr had a better life then his other siblings though.

Fenrir was stuck within the bowels of the dungeons to rot and his little daughter was the ruler of Helheim.

Hel was born with one side with the beauty of a dark princess and the other the side of a Jotun.

A horn grew from her forehead and her cheek was decorated with ridges that swirled and curled down her Jotun half.

Loki still loved his little all the same.

The others though had shunned her, well except for Serene who could not hate any being or creature.

She had welcomed the small bundle when Loki brought her to the Palace.

Serene cooed over the little girl with a bright smile on her face.

After Hel's birth though, Boda had left him for another being who would submit completely to her.

Loki had always hated to be controlled by her.

She would demand he submit instead of earning the position.

Serene had helped him raise his little girl to a young woman before Odin had put the burden of the dead on her shoulders.

Loki had a hard time letting his little girl go to rule the Dead but since he had no say against the All-Father he held his tongue.

Serene had soothed his wounds when he felt the tear of the separation.

His next wife, Sigyn had been a rare find. She was petite little Asgardian, with a small frame and long flowing gold hair.

She had been a more political marriage that did not last long due to Loki's slaying of his brother, Baldur.

His one of his sons was killed and Loki was sentenced to torture of venom dripping on him from a snake over his head.

Sigyn had stayed for the first few weeks of the torture to hold the bowl for the venom to drip in but her heart took its toll and she had broken it off to go find love.

His son Vali had been transformed into a wolf and devoured Narfi.

After Narfi was no more Vali was put in the same cell as Fenrir to rot.

Serene had made sure his two sons got along as he endured the venom dripping over him.

It took years for Loki to gain his sight back from the venom but he felt the hatred towards Odin for the punishment.

Loki knew that Baldur would not be the heir to throne and had tricked his twin to kill him by using a mistletoe arrow.

Loki was broken out of his musings by the opening of the door.

Serene opened her door to see Loki on the other side.

He was dressed in an airy dark green tunic with his gold chest plate.

His dark leather trousers that were tucked into his matching black boots encased his legs.

"Hello Serene, theses are for you, though they do not dare compare to your beauty," Loki said smoothly as he held out his hand that held bright fire lilies.

"Oh Loki, they are beautiful," Serene said as she brought them closer to examine them.

They were as vibrant as a roaring fire, the yellows faded to oranges and finally blood red at the petals.

" I was hoping you would care to take a stroll with me?" Loki asked as he extended his arm out.

"Of course, just let me put these in a vase," Serene said as she twirled around in search for a vase to fill with water.

Once the flowers were taken care of Serene returned to Loki and held onto his arm with hers.

Loki walked them towards the private garden that was apart of the guest wing of the Palace.

The gardens were more exotic then the ones on Asgard due to the new foliage Serene saw.

She brushed her fingertips over the different petals of flowers as they strolled on through the gardens to a maze.

"Catch me if you can," Serene said as she bolted towards the entrance.

She had abandoned her shoes before she said those words and was running barefoot.

She ran towards what felt like the center and she could hear Loki trailing behind her.

"And what if I catch you?" A voice spoke into her ear.

"I will reward you, but you are going to have to better than that," Serene smirked as she took off again.

Loki chuckled at her antics and pursued her with earnest.

Serene came upon a dead end as Loki closed in on her.

"It's seems I have caught you," Loki said as a smirk pulled at his lips.

"The maze did all the work," Serene huffed out.

"Mmm but I still caught you," Loki said as he captured her in his long arms.

Serene was tugged so she was flushed with Loki.

She felt the thrum of their magic meet and she gasped softly.

"What is my prize, fair maiden?" Loki asked as he brought up a hand to cup her cheek.

Serene blushed as she glanced down to his lips, which were slightly parted.

She unconsciously licked her lips as she looked back up into his eyes.

Loki watched as her tongue wetted her lips and she took a second to gaze into his eyes.

He saw a little hesitation before she leaned in and kissed him.

Their lips met with a crackle of magic that surged from both sides.

Serene let out a little whimper at the flow of energy passing through her.

She held onto Loki's shoulders as she leaned in closer to get more contact, if that was even possible.

Loki cradled her head with one hand and wound the other one in her hair.

He nibbled on her lip and licked the pressure. Serene opened her mouth to grant entrance.

Loki's tongue entered and coaxed her tongue into a battle.

He searched every crevice with that Silvertongue before they broke away for air.

Loki leaned down and started placing nips along her chin and soon traveled down her neck to the sweet spot along her shoulder and neck.

Serene gasped as he gave a quick bite to the junction.

Serene fisted his raven locks in her fingers and Loki let out a low growl.

He soothed the bite with his tongue.

"You are mine and I am yours," Loki said as he pulled away to stare at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, though I thought it was going to happen sooner," Serene teased.

"I was a fool to not pursue you sooner and for that I am sorry," Loki said as he leaned down again to capture her sweet lips in a bruising kiss.

Serene moaned as another surge ravished her body.

Serene broke away again to whisper out a moan filled 'Loki' on her lips.

Loki growled again and placed another love bite along her junction.

Someone cleared their throat, in which the couple jumped apart.

"Master Frey has sent for you two to meet him in the private meeting chamber," a servant squeaked out as they ran away from Loki's murderous glare.

Serene blushed as she attempted to smooth her dress out.

Loki grasped her hands with his own and brought them to his lips.

He placed kisses along her fingertips before releasing them.

Loki offered up his arm which Serene took.

Serene smiled sweetly at Loki before she vanished.

"Let's see if you can keep up Dark Prince," Serene whispered into Loki's ear.

Loki shivered at the warm breath before smirking.

"Oh my love, you don't know what you got yourself into," Loki said as he to chased after her shadow form.

~In the meeting room~

Frey sat in one of the lounge chair conversing with his daughter.

He watched as his sister tried to woo Thor.

Thor had somehow taken on a pink hue though and the poor Asgardian was disgruntled.

Apparently his brother had played a wonderful prank on him.

The door opened with a bang as Serene walked in with a grin plastered on her face.

Loki came in a few paces behind a little out of breath.

"King Frey, you requested our audience?" Serene spoke to the King.

Loki was miffed that the minx had beaten him in shadow running.

" Ah yes, I wanted your opinion on the tonight's theme, I was hoping for a more animalistic party to have the guest dress up as animals to get more in touch with their animal side," Frey said with his wolfish grin.

Serene did not like this smile though; she glanced at Loki before speaking her mind.

"I would think that would be a splendid idea though most people would have to seek out sorcerers to complete their costumes," Serene said.

"This should not be a problem, I had the invitation enchanted to change the party goers into the creature that represents their inner spirit," Frey said as he stroked his chin.

Loki raised an eyebrow and glanced at Serene.

"Wouldn't that be a problem though, I don't think others would enjoy the body of an animal" Loki spoke.

"The card shall create costumes that represent the animals they are most like and create a persona of that animal that includes a mask for those who want to hide their face," Freya spoke as she smiled at the pair.

Loki smirked at the thought of Thor's animal. "So have offered my brother his invitation yet?" Loki asked innocently.

"Not yet brother," Thor said as he glanced at his brother.

"I bet it would be magnificent eagle, to go with those wings," Serene snickered.

Loki also smiled at this at the thought of Thor being a bird.

"Oh no, I think he would be a Midguardian bear, those brown ones, he does seem to have the temperament and the appetite of them," Loki said

. "Have care in how you speak," Thor said angrily.

"You just proved Loki right Thor," Serene said as she sat in the offered chair closest tot the other loungers.

Loki preened at the agreement Serene had said.

"And I suppose my brother would be a serpent then, he is as vicious and moody as an angry cobra," Thor teased back.

Loki smirked before waving a hand.

His face transformed into a black and green cobra and he lunged at Thor in a mocking hiss.

Serene smiled as Thor flinched at the lunge.

"I think it suits you very well Loki," Frigga said from her seat.

"I agree completely Frigga," Serene said as she stroked the open hood with her fingertips.

The scales were very smooth under her fingers and were very glossy.

Loki flickered his tongue out to taste Serene' sweet scent.

The scent was a mixture of eucalyptus and mint.

Loki's slited eyes watched as Serene saw the invitation.

"Well why don't we see what you will be going as Thor," Serene said as she passed over the paper.

Thor hesitantly grabbed the parchment before letting out a gasp.

Serene smiled as she watched Thor turn into a golden bear.

"I guess your observation was right Loki, though I think we might have to change his helmet to bear ears," Serene laughed.

Thor let out a loud growl and a huff.

Frigga grabbed the invite next and they watched as she transformed into a fox.

"Well that is a fitting form daughter," Frey said as he was handed the paper next.

Serene tried to keep in her laughter as the king turned into a peacock.

"Oh brother I think the card got you alright," Freya laughed.

The king let out a call before handing the paper over to Freya.

Now Serene was shocked when she saw a midguardian hyena.

" Well you sure do know how to laugh sister," Frey said as his sister let out laughter.

Serene didn't need the card to till her what to be.

She was going to have her mood create her costume at the party.

She passed the card to Loki and wasn't all to surprised when he didn't change.

"Serves you right brother, a snake is what you truly are," Thor said.


	11. Chapter 11

~Warning~ there will be heat in this chapter...~Warning~

Serene was humming as she danced around the chamber as Frigga was getting her hair taken care of by the servants.

"Serene, don't you think you should get ready?" Frigga asked as the servants did a half crown braid.

Frigga had tucked the invitation into her dress so that the magic could take place.

A pair of orange ears sat on top of her head and twitched when she tuned into a sound.

A bright bushy tail swished around once in awhile and her mask sat in her lap.

"The thing is Queen Frigga is that I don't need to be ready, my costume is based on those who come in contact with me," Serene said as she grabbed a hold of the queen's arm.

Serene's face morphed into a black and white fox and a pair of ears appeared along with a black white tipped tail.

Her long snout twitched at the perfume the servants had sprayed.

Serene dropped the contact of the Queen and resumed her more Asgardian form.

"So your dress change as well," Frigga said as she noticed the style change as well.

"Well I do need to coordinate with the animal I dance with," Serene said with a smile.

Soon Queen Frigga had finished up and there was a knock on the door.

A bear growl was herd on the other side of the door along with a threatening hiss.

"Ah it seems that our escorts are here," Frigga said with a playful smile.

One of the servants opened the door and the two princes stood on the other side, well more of a grizzly bear looking Thor with his red cape draped over his shoulders and a bear mask on his face.

Round golden ears could be seen on top of the Prince's head.

His golden mane was now a thick band on bear fur that covered his neck with a golden pelt.

Loki on the other hand looked more like a naga but with his armor covering his chest and his crown atop his snakehead.

His lower half was a thick snake body covered in black and green scales with a long tail.

Loki had kept his hood from earlier; it was slightly raised in irritation.

"Ansa?" Serene whispered in a shocked voice.

The princes had entered the chamber and Thor was conversing with her mother as the naga stood in front of Serene.

"Who is this Ansa you speak of? Serene it is I, Loki," the Naga spoke in a irritated hiss.

Serene blinked in confusion, "Loki, I'm sorry you just looked similar to someone I know," Serene said as she looked away from his piercing gaze.

Loki grasped her chin in his long fingers and tilted her head to meet his gaze.

"Ssshould I be jealous?" Loki said in a hiss. Serene couldn't look away from his eyes.

They were bright green with gold flecks near the black slit that bore into her now reptilian eyes.

"Not anymore, you shouldn't be anymore than I should be of your past lovers," Serene said with glint.

"We will speak of this later," Loki said flicking his tongue out.

"We should go, else we would miss the feast," Thor said as he stood near the doorway.

Serene looked to Loki and took his arm.

"We wouldn't to keep the hungry bear from his food," Loki joked to Serene.

Serene let out a laugh as Thor turned around and growled.

The two magic users laughed as they slithered behind the other pair.

"Hmm this seems a bit different depending on my other muscles instead of my legs to walk," Loki whispered to Serene as they entered the hall that lead to the ballroom.

Bet you didn't know about this though? Serene spoke in the reptilian tongue.

Loki shivered at the hiss filled language that filled his mind.

Is it easy to learn? Loki asked slowly as the All-speak kicked in.

All-speak only works for more forms that relate to Asgardians, it can aid when you change forms though.Serene whispered into his ear.

Loki leaned in close and whispered, this language seems to do wondrous things does it not?

Serene shivered in excitement at the phrase. Well we can always found out how good that Silvertongue really is.

Serene said as she gently nipped his ear before entering the room.

Loki fell in behind her and brushed his scaled hip against hers when she stopped.

A pleasant thrum vibrated through her at the contact.

The king stood at the table and waved in the guests as they started to filter in.

Loki led them towards the head table to the left side.

Serene could her gasps and whispers as they slithered past.

Are they snakes? Ew, so disgusting how could they be snakes?

Didn't you hear? It's the Dark Prince and his new plaything.

I bet he found her at the brothel with the rest of the whores.

Serene hissed in anger at that comment.

She swiveled her head to look at the two Vanir women chattering.

They were dressed in two short skimpy dresses but their animal seemed to be monkeys as the tails gave them away.

"I would have care of how you speak of me, Lowly peasants," Serene growled at the two.

Her hood flared and she hissed menacingly.

"I'm not some whore Loki found in the streets, I happen to live in the Palace unlike you two, judging by your outfits they don't fit you, I think a change is in order," Serene said as she snapped her fingers.

The pair screeched when they saw that they were turned into hideous leeches.

There skin was covered in mucus and they were disgusting to look at.

They two leeches stomped out in frustrated cries.

Loki chuckled at the scene that unveiled in front of him.

Nicely done, that was a nice touch with the bloodsucker costume too. Loki said as he nuzzled his nose against Serene's hair.

He moved his snout into her hood and licked the edge of it.

Serene let out a small gasp when he nibbled the hood lightly. Not here.

Serene hissed warningly as she pulled away.

Oh but Serene that was too delicious of a display. Loki said s he curled his fingers around her wrist and lead her back towards the table.

Serene huffed as she sat down in between Queen Frigga and Loki.

As the servants pulled back the chairs King Frey was gazing at her.

"Lady Serene I wouldn't think you would be a serpent like Loki, I would of thought of a beautiful owl or swan to compliment your beauty," King Frey said with a flirtatious smile.

Serene held in a snort at the comment. Only if he knew.

Serene hissed to Loki with a chuckle. 'Do you think it wise to tell your father Frigga?' Serene thought to the Queen.

'I would wait where there weren't any wondering ears." Queen Frigga smiled at her from her left.

Serene just smiled at the King, "Well it's just because I was escorted by Prince Loki, my costume changes with whom ever comes in contact with me." Queen Frigga reached over and touched her hand.

Serene felt the same change as earlier and the partygoers let out surprised gasps.

"Oh, so you are a sorceress," King Frey said with a beaming smile.

"We will discuss more when there aren't listening in," Serene said with a polite smile.

"I look forward to it," King Frey said with a smirk. Loki puffed up with unsteadiness.

Serene saw Loki bristle and she touched her leg to his body.

She felt herself change back and she wrapped her tail around Loki's in reassurance.

Loki felt Serene's leg brush his scaled body and relaxed as he felt the warmth.

He was a little startled when he felt her tail wrap around him though.

Unfortunately in the naga form, females tended to be larger than their male counterparts.

Loki was only taller than Serene due to the magic he used to make himself bigger.

Serene felt the strain from sitting in the chair after an hour.

Being coiled on the chair caused aches in her muscle because she had to support herself to stand straight.

Loki saw that Serene started to quiver due to her posture.

Loki discreetly slid a hand on top of Serene's coil and massaged a tense muscle.

Serene tensed when she felt cool hand slide along one of her coils.

She relaxed when she felt the fingers dig into a knot that was forming.

She started a purring as Loki continued the ministrations.

The food was pleasant looking but Serene did not eat much.

She did feel the toll of her magic depleting her energy.

Serene switched the spell to just a shapeshift instead.

Loki felt the tingle in the magic that brushed over Serene.

He noticed that she was starting to turn a little pale and sent a message to his mother about starting the dancing.

King Frey smiled when his daughter suggested starting the dancing for the night.

The servants then cleared the tables and the guest stood. Loki held out his arm to Serene.

I will guide you to the garden so you can replenish your energy.

Loki spoke to Serene as he guided her towards the outer edge of the couples that were dancing.

He expertly guided them towards the corridor that led to the private garden.

Serene felt herself relax as she turned into her Asgardian form as well as Loki did.

They walked around the garden before Serene broke off to see if anyone else was in the garden.

To her dismay there was a couple kissing behind a column.

Loki saw the couple and flicked his wrist making them leave the garden and going back to the party.

Serene sent Loki a smile and she whispered a barrier spell that kept anyone out that didn't know she was a Galaxian.

With a sigh, Serene changed into her astral form.

Loki was in awe when he saw her Galaxian form.

The night sky had no beauty compared to the swirls of the galaxies across Serene's skin.

He went to touch her, but she held up her hand.

"Unless you are willing to share your energy, I suggest you wait to touch me," Serene said as she stepped away.

Loki frowned when she walked away and he followed behind her.

Serene felt Loki trailing behind her and smiled.

She felt the pull of the realms energy lead her to an old red willow tree.

Serene felt the pull to sit and feed once she was at the roots of the tree.

Serene sat in a comfortable pose with her legs crossed as she laid her hands flat on ground.

Loki sat a hairs breath away and mimicked her seating.

He watched as she closed her eyes and Serene's body glowed faintly.

Yggdrasil's roots just brushed the surface of the soil and Serene tapped into the energy.

She felt the familiar thrum of the energy washing over her. Serene could feel the draw to Loki's magic, his magic was begging to be tapped into.

Loki watched as small tendrils of light snaked out of Serene's body and along the ground.

He curiously touched one with his index finger. The tendril turned a dark green and snaked its way up his hand around his wrist.

The tendril squeezed his wrist and he felt a sting.

Loki hissed as his magic responded to the tendril.

Serene opened her eyes when she heard Loki hiss in pain.

Her connection severed as she pulled back the tendril to her.

Loki felt the tendril let go reluctantly and slithered back to Serene.

Loki relaxed when it let go but he missed the closeness he felt towards Serene's magic.

Serene uncrossed her legs and stretched them out in the lush grass.

She had taken off her shoes when she entered the garden, so her feet were gliding across the lush grass.

Serene sat in her Galaxian form soaking up any strange energy that floated through the air.

Loki had the urge to touch Serene, his fingers itched to feel her skin of this form.

He inched slowly over towards her and cautiously laid a hand along hers.

Serene opened her eyes when she felt Loki's hand touch her.

She felt a flare of heat sear through her hand.

Her astral form was very cool because of the universe that resided within her.

Loki felt the chill of this form, but it didn't bother him.

He inched his hand up her hand towards her arm.

Loki guided her body towards him and brought her face close to his.

She breathed in slowly, feeling the magic that ran just beneath the surface of his skin.

She raised her hand and ran her fingers over his face.

Loki felt her cool fingers on his face and he in turn cupped her cheek and leaned in placing his lips on hers.

Serene gasped as she felt the surge of magic dance across her.

She continued to kiss him, urging him into a more demanding kiss.

Loki smirked in the kiss when the kisses became more demanding.

He bit her lip lovingly and pulled her bottom lip with his teeth.

Serene hissed in pleasure as she felt Loki bite her lip and she ran a hand up his chest to tangle in his raven hair.

Loki groaned when he felt the tug of her fingers in his hair.

He released her lip and soothed the nip with his tongue.

Serene opened her mouth when entrance was asked. Sparks flew up behind her eyes as Loki curled her tongue with his own, coaxing her to join the dance.

Loki moaned at the taste of Serene he had delved into.

He felt the magic dance across each meeting point he touched.

Loki slowly started inching his hands her hair to feel more of her.

Serene broke the kiss with a harsh moan and Loki took the opportunity to trail kisses down her chin to her neck.

Loki smirked when nibbled her neck and she mewled.

Serene let out small moans as Loki soothed the bites with his tongue cooling the raised skin.

She pulled tightly on his hair when he lowered his head to her collarbone.

Loki let out a growl when he felt the pull on his hair.

Serene felt a thrill go through her body when she heard the throaty growl.

She pulled his head back up and attacked his neck. Loki was shocked when the roles were switched and now she was attacking him with love nips.

He felt his blood flow south to pool in his loins in a thrumming river. He gave another growl when she sucked on his pale skin leaving red and purple bites along his neck.

Serene smirked against his skin and trailed her hands down his chest her nails scraping against the fabric.

Serene needed to feel more skin and so she vanished his top without a second thought.

Loki felt his shirt disappear and sudden warm hands counteracted the cool breeze.

Serene realized that she was still in her Galaxian form and switched back towards her Asgardian form.

She trailed the tips of her fingernails down Loki's pale chest raising light pink lines.

Loki let a moan that followed a hiss as he felt her fingernails trail his chest.

She smirked as she followed her fingers with her lips.

She kissed the raised lines and keened at the pleasure filled hiss Loki emitted.

Serene poked her tongue out and soothed the raised lines and that's when Loki's control broke.

He felt her tongue on his chest and he moaned as she traced the lines with her tongue.

Feeling the need for more skin he smirked and vanished her top.

Serene gasped as she felt the cool air on her heated skin.

Loki smirked and raked his eyes over the loose corset that hug her frame.

Loki brought her in for a searing kiss that left the pair breathless.

Serene held onto his bare shoulders as they battled in the kiss.

Loki smirked and brought his fingers up and circled her breasts with them.

Serene softly moaned as shockwaves went through her at the contact.

"May I?" Loki inquired as he lightly pulled at the strings on her side.

Serene was lost in the feeling for words as she nodded.

Loki chuckled and untied the strings.

Soon Serene felt her nipples become exposed to the cool wind and she shivered which caused them to harden.

Loki inhaled a sharp intake as he took in her form.

Her skin had a lovely shade of gold and her nipples were a pale pink.

Her breasts were swelled and perky and trailed his fingers around them giving a soft squeeze.

Serene let out a soft breathy moan as Loki touched delicately.

"You are so lovely Serene," Loki whispered before leaning down and taking a bud in his mouth.

A breathy hiss left Serene's mouth as a warm heat took in her sensitive bud.

"Loki," Serene moaned as he turned to the other bud and rolled the other with his fingers.

Serene needed to feel him so she gently squeezed his shoulders. Loki smirked and lifted his face up.

"Yes darling?" Loki asked with a grin.

Serene growled and pushed him lightly onto his back.

Loki felt his blood light with desire as she straddled him.

He groaned as she pressed herself onto him.

Serene smirked as she watched his eyes get blown wide with lust.

She experimentally rolled her hips over his groin.

Loki ground his teeth when she grinded herself against him.

His jaw twitched and he grabbed her hips loosely.

Serene smiled and rolled her hips again which caused her to moan when she felt a pulse go through her belly.

She stopped briefly to run her hands over the light muscles of his abs.

They were nicely toned and not overly bearing like most men.

She ran her hands back up his chest and placed her hands on shoulders.

Loki sat in a semi laid back sitting position. He was frustrated at the many layers that separated him from her.

Serene saw the fight in Loki's eyes and she leaned down to capture his lips.

Loki sealed their lips with dominance and held her hips as she sped up her pace.

Serene needed to satisfy the burning in her insides so she vanished Loki's leathers and exposed his underclothes, which was a loose pair of silk shorts.

They were straining against the tent that Loki was sporting.

Loki groaned as he felt his leathers disappear and he had more room.

He rolled his hips up into Serene's and she released a moan.

Her breasts bounced lightly as their hips danced.

She could feel the coil become tight and knew she was close.

Serene leaned down and started leaving harsh bites on Loki's chest.

Loki roared a moan when she attacked his chest and sped up his movements, he felt the pressure building.

"Loki, I'm so close," Serene breathed out as she pressed herself closer becoming flush with his bulge.

"Hang in there my sweet," Loki said as he felt her wet heat on his member.

The only thing in between them was his loins which he kept there so she wouldn't be penetrated, yet.

Their pace became erratic as Serene was reaching her peak.

Loki watched as her face become tight with frustration.

"Come for me Love," Loki growled out as he brought her hips flushed with his and grounded hard.

Serene heard him and soon she was spiraling. "Loki," Serene all but moaned out as she came hard.

Loki groaned as he too came feeling the pulses of her over him.

Serene felt her body thrum as blood pumped to her ecstasy.

Loki saw white as he came down from his high.

He pulled her in and kissed her whispering a few cleaning spells once they settled down.

Serene was catching her breath when she was pulled to Loki's warm chest.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

The sat their in silence before Serene spoke.

"You never showed me how that Silvertongue works."


	12. Chapter 12

~Warning~

Thor had many drinks in order to wash down all of the delicious food that lay out in front of him.

The fresh boar had been the highlight of the banquet though along with the summer ale that was served.

He could feel a hand rubbing his arm in order to gain his attention.

"Thor why don't you go dance, you seemed to be putting off the interactions of young maidens," Queen Frigga said to her stepson.

"Quiet right mother," Thor said as he slammed his chalice down to empty his hand.

Thor stood and walked towards the dancing area and saw maidens in waiting for a dance.

He had asked one of the maidens that seemed to be waiting for a dance partner.

He clumsily danced and stumbled; Thor had forgotten how strong the mead was during this festival.

The maiden had light blonde hair that was braided and her gown was a bright blue that complimented her eyes.

As the night went on Thor felt very disorientated.

He had two giggling maidens under his arms as he walked back to his room.

The two were in awe of his chambers and Thor smiled. He herded them towards the massive bed.

Thor felt really lightheaded and passed out. The two maidens took off their masks

. "Good, the mead worked," the first girl whispered to the other.

The second girl tore at the veil covering her body.

The other one followed suit and soon two giants stood in the room.

"Quick grab the hammer," the giant whispered and soon they both carried the hammer into the night.

" King Thrym is going to be so happy," they spoke with glee.

A magic stone that Thrym had acquired for this occasion, to finally get a bride of beauty, pulled them back to Midguard.

The two were a little sour over not being enough for their king though.

Thrym had gone through all of the women like a maiden sifting through her wardrobe.

He had deemed none of them enough for his thirsts and demanded a better female for a wife.

~With Loki and Serene~

Serene lay in a warm bed with silken sheets.

She felt content and relaxed as she felt a weight over her waist.

She nuzzled into the cool pillow beneath her and felt fingers comb through her hair.

"I know you are awake darling," Loki whispered to Serene.

"Mmm I would rather stay where I am," Serene said quietly as she laid butterfly kisses on His bare chest.

Loki hmm'd at the feel of her kisses with content.

Serene smirked as she nipped at his chest.

"Ah, love biting seems a little harsh does it not, especially after the attention I showered on you last night," Loki hissed as she continued her ministrations up his chest to his collarbone.

Loki let out a low moan when Serene attacked his neck.

"Serene, you certainly did a number one my neck last night darling, I need to heal," Loki joked as he felt her blunt teeth nibble his neck.

"But darling I'm marking you as mine," Serene said as she pulled away to gaze at Loki.

Loki growled and rolled her so now he was straddling her.

"It should be I marking you, sweet Serene, all those men couldn't keep their eyes off of you last night," Loki said as he leaned down to capture her lips.

Serene whimpered as he pulled her bottom lip with his teeth.

Loki slowly released her lip and soothed it with a swipe of his tongue.

Serene went to run her hands over Loki's arms and chest when his hands captured hers and pinned them above her head.

"Ah ah, no touching my darling," Loki smirked as he whispered a spell to keep her wrists in place.

Serene pulled at the restraints that held her wrists.

Serene released a frustrated sigh, which soon to pleasure as Loki attacked her neck.

Loki smiled into her skin as he suckled her neck.

"Loki," Serene moaned out as he lowered his bites to her breasts.

Loki couldn't him self when it came to her. Her scent flooded his senses and drove him mad with lust.

Loki needed to quench his desire to claim her.

He lowered his kisses to her abdomen and kisses along her hipbones which then turned to nips to match his.

Serene gasped again as Loki soothed the purple bites with a swipe of a moist tongue.

Loki pulled back the sheet to expose her sex to the air.

Heat pooled into her loins and she felt moisture gathering.

Serene attempted at the restraints again as Loki kneeled in between her.

Loki trailed his hands along her body, feeling the smooth skin under his hands.

He trailed them to settle just on the edge of her hips and he looked up at her.

Serene was panting as electricity danced under her skin when he roamed his hands over her.

She arched her back trying to tell him to touch her demanding fire.

Loki chuckled and soon placed his fingers over he core.

His hand at her core was relentless.

Slow then fast, circling her until he found her already sensitive clit.

His first touch butterflied across her nub and she bucked against him.

Her stroked her slowly, but she was desperate for more.

She moved against him, the heat coiling within her.

His movements changed, his fingers adding more pressure as the strokes became faster until she couldn't take any more.

Yet she couldn't find release.

She wanted more. Needed more.

She struggled against the bonds and screamed to be released.

Loki trailed a finger up to tweak a perk nipple.

He watched her writher under the touches and waited for her to go over the edge.

His member was rock hard and demanding attention but he focused on Serene.

She shook with frustration her legs quaking and she pulled hard enough to break the bonds.

Serene fisted the sheets and groaned lowly as Loki stroked a certain spot within her.

"Loki, I'm so close," Serene huffed out.

Loki pulled his fingers out and Serene whined at the loss of the digits.

"Shh my darling," Loki whispered as he leaned in and placed his lips on her lower lips.

Loki plunged his tongue and suckled her clit.

Serene let out a sharp cry when she felt his tongue.

Loki lapped at the nectar that poured out of her and delved his tongue into her.

He trailed his fingers up and rubbed her sensitive clit in circles.

Serene bucked her hips in an attempt to get Loki deeper.

Loki stopped his ministrations on her clit and entered a digit into her up to his knuckle.

Serene keened as she felt a finger stroke her. Loki continued to lap at her and curled his finger.

Something snapped within her and she fell over the edge.

"Loookii," Serene moaned as her lower regions convulsed.

Loki felt her juices leak out and he lapped them up, though some leaked onto his chin.

He pulled his finger out and sat back on his hunches.

Loki took the finger and licked it with a sultry look at his lover.

Serene watched with hazed vision as Loki inserted the finger into his mouth.

Serene groaned as she came down from her high.

As her heartbeat came down she noticed that Loki was painfully hard.

Smiling impishly she rolled her body so now she had Loki trapped under her.

Loki let out a huff when he felt the mattress under him.

Serene smiled seductively as she trailed hands over his chest.

"You seem to be wanting attention my Prince," Serene said as she slowly ground herself along his length.

Loki grunted out a groan as he felt her slick heat glide over him.

Serene gave a vicious smirk before snapping her hands down to capture Loki's hands that were holding her hips.

"No touching darling," Serene smirked as she created a stronger spell to hold his hands above his head.

Loki growled as he fought at the magic bindings.

They were strong and held his hands.

Serene smiled as she rotated her hips and his member poked at her entrance.

"Release me woman," Loki snarled as he felt her at her entrance.

Serene smiled and leaned in, " Never."

She chuckled as he bucked his hips to make more contact with her wet sheath.

"Oh none of that, " Serene tutted as she pinned his hips with her thighs and sat back.

Loki grew frustrated realizing his predicament.

"Well my vixen what am I to you if I get no release," Loki said as he arched his back to slide some part of his length along the moist lips.

"Watch and enjoy," Serene sultry whispered as she slowly gyrated her hips.

Loki growled as he felt his member be rubbed and coated by her sex.

Serene looked at him through her heavy eyelashes as her breast bounced playfully.

Loki felt the coils tighten and bucked up.

"You are not behaving Prince Loki," Serene said as she stopped her movements.

Loki smirked, "When have I ever behaved."

Serene smiled as she snapped her fingers and Loki felt his ankles get pulled so now he was spread eagle.

Serene adjusted herself so she was barley touching his aching length and leaned forward towards his lips.

"You should learn then hmm?" Serene said as her breath ghosted over his lips.

A roar suddenly broke them out of their heated dance.

"WHERE IS Mjölnir?!"

Serene snapped out of it and stood up quickly.

She released Loki from his bonds as she conjured their battle gear.

The pair stepped into the corridor and saw a very furious Thunder God.

"LOKI WHERE IS MY HAMMER?" Thor roared as he stomped his way over towards them.

"And what do expect me to do with that gaudy hammer Thor? It doesn't obey me," Loki said seriously.

"SOEMONE STOLE IT!" Thor bellowed.

"Well I can see that," Loki said snidely.

Serene gave him a warning glare as Thor spun around and almost punched Loki if Loki hadn't ducked.

"Thor this is madness, who would want her, they know that you wrath would mean a quick end," Serene asked.

"The giants of Midguard," Thor said with revelation.

Serene looked puzzled at Thor.

"What would the giants want with it?" Loki asked.

"They want an exchange, my hammer for Freya's hand," Thor whispered.

"And just how exactly do you know this," Serene said.

"A telepathic message," Thor said as he rubbed his forehead.

Loki scoffed at this, "Giants don't have the capabilities for such magic."

"Not necessarily, some of the giantess know magic," Serene said.

"Thrym, that's who has my hammer," Thor said with a disgruntled look.

"Well it looks like we have some convincing to do then," Serene said looking to Loki.

"One of my many talents," Loki smirked as the trio walked towards the King's wing.

The King sat upon his throne; a hand stroked his chin as he listened to some merchants squabble over some dispute.

His concentration was broken when the large doors banged open.

" How dare you allow Midguardian Giants to Vanaheim," Thor bellowed as electricity crackled.

Thor may have lost his hammer to channel the lightening, but he still had the power over the weather.

The smell of ozone permeated the air as Thor worked himself into a furious rage.

"YOU KNOW THAT WE ARE ENEMIES, WHY WOULD YOU INVIITE THEM?" Thor roared waving a finger a King Frey.

"Hold your tongue, just because you are Crown Prince of Asgard that does not mean you can demean me," King Frey spoke viciously.

"Aye, but my father gave you the throne," Thor said.

Serene and Loki stood behind Thor listening to the match.

Everyone had left once Thor had begun to speak leaving the trio, the king and two guards.

Serene rolled her eyes as the two over-grown children continued to bicker.

"This is getting us no where closer to finding Mjölnir," Serene whispered to Loki.

Loki leaned in towards her so his lips were right next to her ear.

"Oh I quite agree, these children need to end their silly spat before All-Father catches wind that his advisor let in two Midguardian giantesses to Vanaheim," Loki whispered lowly into her ear.

Serene smiled before she decided to speak.

"You both are acting like children and this is not solving the problem at hand, King Frey your stupidity has led to a grand crime that has crippled the Crown Prince of Asgard, Thor you should not have had those two wenches in your room you were suppose to represent Asgard and keep your libido in check," Serene spoke out gathering their attention.

Thor shut his mouth and turned towards Serene.

"How dare you talk that way to me, I am a king and you will show me respect," King Frey growled out.

He snapped his fingers and sent a spell towards Serene.

Loki went to move in front of her but she deflected the spell back at the King.

Everyone stood still as the spell whizzed back at the King.

Frey did not have time to avoid it and took the spell to the chest.

He felt the compulsion to bow at her feet and he struggled to a kneeling bow.

Frey let out a frustrated growl as he felt himself bend to place a fist over his heart and bow his head.

"How dare you send a spell at me wench-" His rant was cut off as he watched her transform.

Serene grew furious as the King's took affect on him.

She decided enough was enough and took on her natural form.

Her body grew to ten feet tall and her body changed to the background of the galaxy containing the Nine Realms.

"You foolish man, how dare you use a magic on me, my family created the very essence in every corner of the universe and you dare threaten me," Serene threatened as she levitated a few inches off the ground.

The brothers had backed off so as not to get in her way.

Thor knew the king was in a realm of trouble for sending a spell at Lady Serene.

Loki was seething at the idea of the spell taking over his lover.

How dare that foolish bastard attempt a compulsion spell on her.

"You will heed my words, you will supply anything we require in order to retrieve Mjölnir and you will show more respect to females and not treat them like a slab of meat," Serene growled out.

Serene swiveled towards Thor and pinned him with a glare.

"Thor, you will learn humility by being the bride Thrym so desires and travel to Midgard to retrieve Mjölnir, we will accompany you to make sure you don't blow the only chance to get her," Serene continued.

Thor looked flabbergasted, "Humility? Have I not gone through enough already? Serene, you told Frey to lend anything we need, why not his sister?" Thor questioned.

"Do you honestly want Freya to be stuck on Midgard for Frey's and your stupidity? She does not deserve that treatment." Serene answered. She turned away and glided up to the King.

"If you tell a single soul that I am a Galaxian, even Hel will not welcome you when I am through with you," Serene whispered in a deadly tone.

"Let us prepare for departure," Serene said as she changed back and walked back to Loki.

She grasped his arm with hers and walked back to her room. Tomorrow they would leave for Midgard.


	13. Chapter 13

The trio stood at the Bifrost sight and waited for Heimdall to open the bridge.

"Heimdall open the Bifrost," Thor commanded.

There was a slight hitch in Serene's breath when she saw the rainbow beam shoot down and they were transported back to the observatory.

"Welcome back My princes and my lady," Heimdall, a tall dark figure in a golden plated armor called out.

"Heimdall we must go to Midguard to collect my hammer," Thor said as he stepped towards the door near the spiral that led to earth.

Loki was silent as he stared at the Gatekeeper.

Due to Heimdall's gaze he saw most of Loki's mischief and told the All-father causing Loki to be punished.

It wasn't until one day when he stumbled upon an old tome that he could cloak himself from any gaze.

Loki has then become invisible to the Gaze.

"Lady Serene I hope you can keep a good eye and a sharp wit," Heimdall spoke pointing looking at Loki and Thor.

"Always, no need to worry galaxy gazer," Serene smiled as she pulled Loki along.

Loki held back a sneer as he passed before being sucked into the wormhole.

The breath was knocked out of the trio as they landed heavily in a wooded area.

A giant tree could be seen in a large clearing.

"Thor isn't that the mortals tree that they give offerings to you?" Serene asked as she cautiously stepped towards the massive tree.

Serene had Thor explain to the Warriors Three and Sif that when the mortals wanted a task or protection they would offer up anything they thought Thor would want in order for a blessing.

Thor was puzzled when he had received his first one and had to have Frigga explain why the mortals did the offerings.

Thor was flattered at first and had traveled to Midgard to fulfill the quests and had helped protect Midgard from Giants and trolls that plagued the land.

Loki on the other hand was prayed for in order to seek revenge or a bout of mischief on an enemy or rival.

Loki felt a little irate that he had to Midgard to preform the tasks but he did feel better knowing the mortals did ask for favors from him as well.

Thor had caught up with Serene to examine the tree.

Bowls of fruit and bread could be seen along with stone tablets requesting help.

Serene laughed at some of the requests.

God of thunder we need your help our house was ransacked by trolls that stole our left socks. Thor, God of thunder, our town is under siege by tiny flying creatures.

"Flying creatures? I hope they are not concerned over pixies," Thor jested.

"Ah but Thor do not forget they cause mischief, like a certain someone," Serene said siding a glance at Loki.

"You teach a small group one trick and they get carried away," Loki smirked shrugging his shoulders.

Serene shook her head, Loki had taught some Cornish pixies a trick to tie shoelaces together to knock someone down.

"That was a cruel trick to teach them love, but using Thor as the victim was wonderful," Serene spoke as she looped her arm with Loki's.

Loki gave a smirk and kissed her temple.

"Ah yes, though he did get back at me by stealing my books," Loki said as the trio made their way towards a cabin the Asgardians made for when they travel to Midgard.

When they parted the massive pines that surrounded the property.

It was a generous sized log cabin that had a charm over to make anyone who doesn't know of it couldn't see it.

"Ah I forgot about this place," Serene said as she dashed towards the door.

"Wait for me darling," Loki said as he strides over to meet up with her.

Loki waves a hand over the door to unlock the magic locks.

Serene waited patiently as Loki chuckled at her anxiousness to see the inside.

"Easy Love we have enough time to explore but I believe Thor would like his hammer," Loki smirked as he opened the door.

Thor grumbled out a 'Yes' "Oh alright, we'll explore later, now Thor are you ready to go?" Serene asked as she spun to meet the Golden Prince.

"Yes let us go," Thor said as he almost charged out of the room.

"Ah ah ah, you need to get dressed to meet your husband," Serene said smirking as she heard the loud frustrated groan escape his lips.

Loki quietly snickered behind his hand.

Thor gave a death glare towards his brother.

"Well you will need a dress and of course a feminine body," Serene said as she snapped her fingers.

Thor transformed into a female more of Sif's form but with long blonde hair.

A long white dress donned his body along with a veil.

"Mmm brother you look rather ravishing in this form," Loki smirked.

"Even in this form I will still have pleasure in killing you," Thor spat out.

Serene chuckled as Loki proceeded to pull at Thor's hair.

"Alright enough ladies we have a wedding to attend to," Serene said as she changed her outfit to a light peach color.

"Ladies? I think not love I will be the escort," Loki said as he changed his appearance to a court escort.

"Let us get this over with," Thor sighed as he led the party towards where Thrym had said the wedding was to take place.

~In a cave~

"As the trio walked up the path towards the mouth of the cave a giant guard stopped them.

"Halt, who goes there?" the guard bellowed out.

"It is Lady Freya and her escort," Loki called up to the Giant.

"Hmm, I will alert King Thrym to tell him his bride is her," The guard said as he pulled out a curved horn and released a low tune.

The group heard an echo answer the call.

"Follow," The guard said as he began to walk.

The trio fell in step behind the Giant.

The cave was a lot more comforting on the inside once they entered the main room.

There were torches lit along the wall along with big chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

The flames cast long shadows along the walls that danced with every flicker.

Loki brushed a hand over Serene's hand as he caught up with her.

We must keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Serene sent to Loki.

Already ahead of you. Loki sent back as he waved a hand discretely and his double took his place and the real Loki vanished.

Stay with Thor darling he will need your strength to keep his mouth shut. Loki whispered into her mind and then he went quiet.

Thor was getting more and more furious as they trekked farther into the labyrinth of cave tunnels.

He could feel his rage burn under his skin along with the humility of being a female and wearing a dress.

Thor stumbled to a halt as the guard stopped walking.

"Wait here," He grumbled out. The giant stomped his way down a corridor and disappeared.

Serene felt a breeze as Loki's clone vanished and the real one return.

Serene felt a ghost of a hand clasp hers. She felt a small smile tug at her lips.

Did you find her? Serene asked as she looked next to her. I did, but their king, is holding onto her. I was unable to grab her due to her temperament towards me. Loki sneered out angrily.

Serene shook her head at this.

She does not like anyone but your oaf of a brother, they share a bond that none are able to break. You will find a weapon that will bond with you eventually. Serene responded to the message.

Loki gave a quick smile as they heard the approaching footfalls.

"King Thrym will see you," the Guard growled out.

With the giant's backed turned, Serene conjured a bouquet of flowers.

She handed them to Thor who muttered about holding 'maiden thing'.

Serene pinned Thor with a warning glare as she fell back to Loki.

A huge wave of food hit their nostrils as they entered a dinning area.

A massive giant sat upon a throne at the head of a table.

"Ah I see our guests have arrived," Thrym said gruffly as he waved them to approach.

Thor hesitantly took steps forward and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Serene and Loki hung back and took in their surroundings.

There were several guards and a few handmaidens holding jugs plus platters of food.

"My bride has finely graced us with her presence my subjects," Thrym announced.

Thrym looked down at the young bride before him.

The woman had a large fit build and long blonde hair.

He noticed how her eyes were full of fire, though.

"My what is with the fire within your eyes?" Thrym asked as he approached.

Loki intervened from Thrym lifting the veil.

"She was so eager to arrive that she has not slept Lord Thrym," Loki cut in smoothly.

Thrym shook off the eerily glow coming his bride. "Come let us celebrate before the wedding," Thrym announced clapping his hands.

Quickly action took place as servants draped cloths over the tables and more giants entered the chamber.

They sat further down on the long table as Thor sat on King Thrym's left side and Serene next to Thor.

Loki followed suit and settled next to Serene. The feast was full of wild boar, beef and other game animals.

"My bride sure can eat and drink" Thrym said as he watched his bride tuck in a whole boar and more platefuls of other food.

"My Lord she was so eager to see you that she did not eat or drink," Serene answered.

She elbowed Thor and he choked on his mead.

"I think you should proceed with the wedding Master Thrym it's nearly sunset," A servant whispered to the King.

"Aye let us wed then," Thrym stood, almost knocking over his chair.

He snapped his fingers and a stout giant held a wine glass and a cloth.

"King Thrym, you promised to hand over the Thunder's hammer did you not?" Loki questioned with a confused tone.

Loki was playing at the giant's mind hoping it would work.

"Ah yes, Bring in the Hammer," Thrym called out. Thunder footfalls were heard as five giants came in holding a chest by chains and dragged it in.

The chest was put before Thor and King Thrym handed over the key.

"Here you go Princess," Thrym said with a wink.

Thor angrily clenched a fist and Mjölnir burst through the chest into his hands.

Thor's disguise faded and his normal form returned.

"I am no Princess," Thor growled out as he released his hammer and it collided with Thrym's head.

The force killed the giant instantly and chaos followed.

"This should be fun," Thor said gleefully as he started knocking down giants with the swing of his weapon.

Serene held back, it was not the other giants' faults for their King's stupidity.

Loki looked on from the side and knocked away any attacking giants.

"Thor we must go," Serene called out.

There were bodies strewn everywhere and the females were cowering in a corner.

"Nay I'm just getting started," Thor called out as he attacked more of the guards.

Serene grew angry as she saw the bodies of the fallen pile up, she saw children standing in a arch way holding onto their mothers.

She could see fear along with tears covering their faces.

"ENOUGH," Serene roared as she held out her arms and stopped the fighting.

Thor was frozen mid-swing and felt himself stand straight.

"We are leaving, killing the Giants only further causes problems," Serene commanded as she released Thor from her hold.

She approached the children and mothers and held out her arms in a comforting gesture.

"I am sorry for your losses and I will aid you in any problems you will face due to your reckless ruler," Serene said with a tiny smile.

The giants looked at her before a small child burst from the lines, sobs escaping his mouth.

"He killed my father," The child wailed as he tugged on her dress and buried his face in the skirt.

Serene wrapped her arms around the child in a hug.

"I am sorry for your loss my child, but I cannot bring back your father," Serene whispered.

He gave out another sob and burrowed further in.

"Thrum is an orphan now, miss," A female giant spoke out softly.

"My name is Serene and I know how you must feel for I am also an orphan," Serene said sadly.

The group of giants stood at a distance and held their breath.

"Will one of you take care of him till he is old enough?" Serene asked gazing upon the wives.

An older female came forward.

"I will Lady Serene," The giantess spoke out.

"I thank you," Serene said as she hugged the child as he ran towards the woman.

Thor looked on with regret and stayed back. Loki stood next to his brother as Serene moved away from the group.

The group held back until the trio left.

Loki dropped his disguise once they were back in the cabin.

" I hope you feel regret Thor, Those giants did not deserve that fate," Serene spat out venomously as she stormed out the door into the woods.

The brothers stood there in silence until Loki broke it.

" A woman's wrath is something to fear," Loki smirked as he dodged a swat from Thor's hand.

"Shut your mouth Brother," Thor said sorrowfully as the golden prince hung his head and went towards his chamber.

~In the Woods~

Serene sat in down on the moss covered ground and stood stock-still.

She could feel a light breeze and hear the birds sing softly.

She felt a slight tug in her chest over the fallen giants she watched die for their King.

She felt a small tear roll down her cheek.

The silence bore on in the forest.

Suddenly a twig snapped on her left and she slowly turned her gaze.

Her eyes fell on a small silvery-blue ball of fur.

The bundle gave out a pitiful cry, little round ears sat on top of the creatures head and golden eyes bore into hers.

It wailed softly and stumbled towards her.

Serene held her hand as the small bear cub approached.

"Aren't you a cute little creature, Where is your other child?" Serene asked as she scooped up the cub.

I don't know, I have been on my own. The small voice spoke.

Serene smiled when she identified the creature.

"I thought you to be just a bear but you are more than that are you not?' she smiled as she rubbed the ears.

The cub leaned in to her touch and transformed into a small babe.

The child could only be a few years old.

The toddler had the same colored hair and eyes that gazed up at her.

"You must be hungry and tired I shall take you with me, would you like that?" Serene asked as she slowly stood up and held her hand out to the boy.

"Yes my lady," he spoke softly.

"My child you can either call me Serene or mother of you must, I wouldn't have such a child call me Lady," Serene said as she stroked his hair.

"Ok... mama, my name is Bjorn," The child said as he grasped her hand shyly.

"Hmm a fitting name for such a wonderful boy," Serene laughed as she led them towards the cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

Serene watched as Bjorn chased after the falling leaves that fell out of the trees.

They were taking a bit longer to get back due to the childish antics that had ensued.

"Bjorn we need to get back, I'm sure you are hungry," Serene called out as she trailed behind the child.

"Yay food," Bjorn cried out as he raced back towards her.

His long silver tresses bounced as he ran in front of Serene.

She shook her head and slowly guided him to the porch.

"Now Bjorn, there are two men in the cabin, the big one is my shield brother and the other is my mate," Serene said as she kneeled down to hold the child's head in her hands.

"There is no reason to be afraid of them, they are very nice and funny once they get to know you," Serene said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Ok," Bjorn said shyly.

Serene smiled as she stood back up and took his hand.

She opened the door and ushered the small were-bear inside.

"Love I'm back and I have someone I want you to meet," Serene called out.

Shuffling could be heard and soon a second pair of footfalls followed.

Loki entered the sitting area to see his lover standing with a small silver-haired child.

He could hear Thor not too far behind him and soon felt his presence.

"Serene who is the child you brought here?" Thor asked as he moved closer to kneel to be at eye level with the child.

Bjorn's eyes were wide with fear and he quickly dashed behind Serene and hid behind her dress skirt.

"His name is Bjorn and he is an orphan that was all alone in the woods, so I decided to adopt him as my own," Serene said as she laid a hand on Bjorn's shoulder in encouragement to come out.

"It's alright child, he is a big softie," Serene whispered to Bjorn.

Bjorn looked at her then to the blonde man before coming out to greet him.

Thor held out hand and Bjorn looked at the massive hand.

"My name is Thor Odinson and it is a pleasure to meet you Bjorn," Thor said warmly.

Bjorn looked at Thor before he rushed over and circled his arms around Thor's neck.

Thor let out a chuckle as he embraced the small child. "Hi Uncle Thor," Bjorn said as he held on.

Thor looked a little shocked at being called an Uncle but soon broke out into a beaming smile.

He gives the small child another squeeze before releasing.

Bjorn looks over to the other man in the room.

He was tall and lean unlike his uncle. He also had long obsidian hair and sharp facial features.

"I am Loki Odinson," Loki said with a small cautious smile as to not frighten the young child.

Bjorn slowly approached and wrapped his arms around the man's leg.

Loki flinched at the contact before relaxing back.

Loki laid a hand on top of the child's head and brushed the hairs into place.

"Where did you find him darling?" Loki asked as he glanced at Serene.

Serene smiled, "He actually approached me in the woods, he was all alone and Bjorn told me he was an orphan."

Loki 'hmmed' , he stopped smoothing the hair of the child.

Bjorn released his hold before climbing onto the couch that was in the sitting area.

The others soon joined, Thor sitting next to the newest member and Loki siting closer to his love.

"You do realize what he is though? All-Father will expect him to join the warriors once he is old enough," Loki spoke softly.

Thor glanced at the pair confused.

"What exactly is Bjorn?" Thor asked questioningly.

"Bjorn is a were-bear, a northern one to be exact due to his hair color, Were-bear are seen as great fighters in battle because they can become a ferocious fighter, they are stronger then most Asgardians and have special abilities due to the bear in their veins," Serene explained.

Loki raised an eyebrow, he knew very little about were-bear because they are very solitary creatures and can hide themselves.

"They are also seen as protectors of other species, more specifically other animals," Serene continued.

Bjorn looked a little tired as his head started to bob and his eyes started to flutter.

"We will continue this discussion later before we head to that town in need of help on the morrow," Serene said as she lifted the child into her embrace.

Bjorn secured his arms around her neck and buried his face into the crook.

Thor nodded his head as he headed towards the kitchen and Loki stood up to follow.

Serene walked down the hallway until she found a room closest to Loki's room.

She carefully settled the bundle into the bed before tucking him in.

"If you need me I am right next door, do not hesitate to get me, ok just knock," Serene said as she kissed his brow before smoothing his bangs back.

Bjorn nodded very tiredly before succumbing to sleep.

Serene smiled and soon left the room.

Loki watched the display from the doorframe and looked on with longing.

Someday that will be one of our children.

He thought before moving aside to let Serene in.

Serene approached the drawers and opened them to find a shift for bed.

"Love would mind untying me?" Serene asked as she pulled her hair to the side.

Loki smiled and approached her. He laid kisses on her exposed neck and frowned a little when he felt the tension in her muscles.

Loki quickly unlaced the strings and pulled the dress down.

"You are so tense my darling, go sit on the bed while I grab something to help with that," Loki whispered as he kissed her bare shoulder and strode towards the bathroom.

Serene slipped her feet from the dress and walked towards the bed and laid in her stomach.

Loki looked in the cabinets looking for mint oil, he carefully found the bottle in the back and selected it to bring out.

His breath hitched when he saw her naked form splayed out on the bed.

Her hair was fanned out to one side and her skin glowed under the moonlight.

He slowly shed his tunic and crawled his way up the bed to straddle her.

Loki opened the small vial to spread the oil in his hands before he slowly caressed her back.

Serene felt the bed dip in weight when she felt Loki come back and felt him straddle her.

Soon his hands were running over her back to relieve the tension.

She groaned as he kneaded along her shoulders and worked on the trigger points that had formed from stress.

Loki felt a jolt run through him as he heard the noises escape Serene's mouth and smiled, knowing he was the purpose for the lusty noises escaping her lips.

Serene could feel the muscles tense and then dissipate under the strong fingers of her love.

"Oh Loki, that feels wonderful," Serene purred when he reached her lower back.

Loki smirked and trailed his lip over her neck. Serene shivered in pleasure as she felt warm lips on her neck.

Soon his hands trailed up her back to rest on the tender spots on her shoulders where her neck met.

She moaned as he added more pressure to his ministrations.

Loki could feel the blood pooling in his groin as Serene arched her hips when he kneaded her neck.

"Loki," Serene sighed as she felt his hardness press her.

"Nearly finished Serene," Loki replied. He worked into her scalp and made slow tender circles into her skull.

Serene hummed at the feeling of Loki's pads dig into her scalp.

She could feel the tension seep out of her bones only to be replaced by desire.

Serene arched her back and felt Loki stop for a fraction.

She smirked and rolled her hips up again.

Loki growled in warning as he felt her squirm under him.

Serene shuddered when she heard the growl and returned it with one of her own.

In a flash she rolled over pinning Loki to the bed. Loki blinked in surprise and looked up at his lover.

"Let me return my love, my Prince," Serene purred as she kissed him deeply.

The kiss soon turned into heated nips and tugs.

Serene broke away to trail more bites to his neck.

Loki groaned as she re-bites her love mark on his neck.

"Mine," She growled and slowly trails her hands down his abdomen.

"Yours forever,' Loki replied and hissed when Serene squeezed his member.

She licked a stripe over his chest and slowly pumped him.

Loki moaned as she sped up her pace and gasped as she encircled the tip with her wet tongue.

Serene smirked as she continued her motions. She scooted to get a better angle.

She then leaned in and took his throbbing member into her mouth.

Loki just about bucked when he felt her lips encase his heated flesh.

Serene held his hips down as she hollowed her cheeks out and started to bob her head.

Loki moaned again when he felt her tongue slide underneath his member as she took more of him into her mouth.

Serene pumped the rest of the heated flesh as she sucked and licked the needy flesh.

Loki hissed as he felt the grazing of teeth on his sensitive manhood.

"Easy Love," Loki hissed out as she continued using her teeth.

Serene hummed and that had Loki on the edge.

He felt his blood frantically pumping through his veins and a coil form in his gut.

"Serene I'm so close," Loki groaned out as he bucked his hips.

Serene scrunched her eyebrows and pinched his hips so he wouldn't buck.

She released most of the member before swirling her tongue over the swollen tip.

She sucked and licked the purple head as Loki curled his toes.

He felt the roar claw away at his throat before tightening his hands into the sheets as he released.

Serene pulled away and pumped him as his seed emptied onto his stomach.

She grabbed a cloth and swiped away the mess once he finished.

Loki was panting heavily and felt very much like a puddle.

He slowly crooked a finger to beckon his minx.

Serene crawled her way up the bed and settled herself into his side as he encircled her with his arm around her waist.

She nuzzled his chest as she felt him do the same with her hair.

She waved her hands to conjure her shift over her and a pair of breeches over her spent lover.

"Just in case Bjorn needs me," She whispered against his skin. Loki hummed as he felt the pull of sleep.

Serene tangled her legs with his and leaned up to kiss him.

"Good night my Love," Serene whispered before settling back down.

"Good night my minx," Loki whispered back.

Later that night/Early morning

Thunder tumbled outside waking up the mother.

Serene could her whimpers from next door and could hear the patter of feet.

A small knock was heard before Bjorn opened the door and shuffled his way over to the bed.

Serene rolled over so her back was to Loki and opened her arms to beckon the frightened child.

Bjorn tugged his blanket closer before entering the warm embrace of his new mother.

Serene had a small tired smile as he tucked his head into her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Loki shifted so he was now on his side. He pulled Serene flushed to his body as he opened an eye.

Loki drowsily saw a small mop of silver hair cuddled into Serene's side.

He lifted his arm and draped it over the two before falling back into the darkness.

Serene could feel the weight shift and felt the arm encircle her and Bjorn.

Later that morning

The sun filtered through the curtains casting rays over the sleeping group.

Loki opened his eyes and gazed at his love.

She had her head placed over the child's head and her arms holding the cub.

He could feel the pair breathing as they slept on. Loki felt a stirring in his heart thinking of his own child in her embrace.

A mop of black hair tucked into her chest with long eyelashes fluttering, hugging Serene for protection.

He carefully trailed his fingers lovingly over her cheek.

Serene was pulled away from her landscape to the feel of long fingers stroking her cheek.

She nuzzled the hands and cracked her eyes open. She saw Loki leaning on his elbow brushing fingers along her face.

He had a loving smile tugging at his lips as his eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

"Morning,," Serene mouthed to him.

Loki mouthed it back before leaning down to kiss her forehead before slipping carefully out of the bed towards the bathroom.

Serene stroked Bjorn's locks coaxing him to consciousness.

"Bjorn, my child time to get up," Serene called out.

The small child shifted and buried his face deeper into her neck.

"Too early,' he mumbled. Serene chuckled and slowly started to tickle him.

Bjorn shrieked and jumped out of bed. "Go dress as I get ready and then we shall have breakfast," Serene said.

Bjorn sprinted out of the room. Serene shook her head as she walked towards her wardrobe.

She selected a gold simple dress and slipped it on.

Loki exited the bathing chambers damp from a bath and saw his Serene standing with her back towards him as she pulled a dress on.

He approached and wrapped his arms around her.

Serene two arms snake their way around her and felt a nip on her neck.

"Mine," Loki growled playfully. Serene chuckled and smiled looking at their reflection as she looked up.

She caught his gaze, "Yours."


	15. Chapter 15

Bjorn sat in the dining area waiting for his mother and her mate to join him at the table.

He couldn't believe that he had gotten a family after such a long time in solitude.

He could only remember flashes of his blood family.

Bjorn remembers clashes of swords and screaming.

"Run child, hide," An elder male had told him as he kept the wolves at bay.

He could hear the snarling in the background as more wolves entered the tent.

"GO!" The elder roared as he pushed the wolves back.

Bjorn had transformed to gain more ground away from the slaughter.

Bjorn knew know to stay away from werewolves even though his kind has always been protectors.

His family had been betrayed for land rights.

Bjorn felt tear tracks on his face and he wipes at his cheeks.

He jumped when a large hand squeezed his shoulder.

"It is ok to cry Bjorn, keeping those emotions in can tear away at your mind," Thor had said with a small comforting smile.

"Thank you Uncle Thor," Bjorn said with a teary smile and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

Thor hugged the small body to ease the sadness away.

"You are safe now my nephew," Thor whispered into Bjorn's hair.

Serene was walking down with Loki trailing behind her when she saw the scene.

She watched from the door way and leaned back into Loki.

"He will be a great father one day," Serene whispered to her Lover as she saw the tenderness in Thor's eyes as he comforted the crying child.

"It's the matter of him settling down first, Serene," Loki responded back as he leaned down to nip at her ear.

Serene playfully slapped his arm as she squirmed her ways out of his arms.

"Good morning you two," Serene said as she leaned down and kissed Bjorn's hair and gave Thor a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Morning Mama," Bjorn responded.

"Good morrow sister," Thor said with a beaming smile.

Loki entered the room and took a seat on the other side of Thor and waited for breakfast.

Serene rummaged through the cabinets and found bread, meats, cheeses and fruit.

She prepared the morsels and set them in front of the hungry males as she prepared her own plate.

Loki beckoned his mate to his side with a glance and Serene chuckled at the stare.

She shook her head and joined Loki on his other side.

Serene nibbled on the cheese and fruit for going the meat as she gave her newest son her share.

Soon the food was finished and dishes were collected and washed.

"We should set out soon, I'm sure Asgard would love to hear the new story their Crowned Prince has to share," Serene said lifting an eyebrow.

"Aye it is a lesson I shall never forget," Thor said sheepishly.

The group packed up what little they brought and set out for Thor's tree.

A low buzz of chatter had ensued between the group as they helped describe Asgard to the youngest member.

"Someone help please!" A woman's yell called out.

The adults sprung into action and rushed over to the woman.

"What do you need maiden?" Thor asked as he stood in front of her.

"Oh God of Thunder, I had left a message with plea to escape from the pixies," the maiden said curtsying.

Loki held back a smirk as he stared at the young woman.

"What trouble have they caused?" Thor asked concerned.

"They bewitched my boy and kidnapped him, please help me your Majesty, he is my Nine Realms," the woman said with a heart tugging sob.

Serene frowned when she heard the sob.

Bjorn tugged on Serene's wrist, "Mama I know where the pixies are."

Serene tilted her head, "Show me darling."

Bjorn led her towards the far edge of the town the woman had come from.

He led her to a cluster of bramble bushes and stopped.

"They made a cloaking spell to hide where they live but I have seen them leave through here," Bjorn said as he stood just in front of the brambles.

"Thank you sweetie," Serene said as she kissed his head.

Serene summoned a burst of magic and removed the image.

The illusion dissipated revealing a small community of tree houses that were the size of her hand.

Colorful specks flew past them and circled around the pair.

The heard giggling and saw a small boy clapping his hands as the pixies danced around him.

" Return the child to his mother," Serene said in a stern voice gathering everyone's attention.

The pixies hovered in mid air and soon a large one settled on a branch that was close to her face.

"And what exactly are you going to do mortal," a high pitch voice said.

The small figure crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" I am no mortal, let me introduce myself then I am Serene and I am a Galaxian," Serene said once again using a firm voice.

A sudden hush fell over the small pixies as they recognized her origins.

" A thousand pardons my lady, you look very much mortal," The leader spoke as he bowed his head in shame.

"It is unwise for me to reveal myself to certain people, but I know some can know, now why did you kidnap the child?" Serene asked.

"The child's mother was killing our kind with a rage, she destroyed our old home and we need to seek out a new site, so we took her child as a means of fairness, she destroyed so many of my clan she needed to feel the same emotions," the leader aid as he flew from the branch to land on the child's head.

The child no older than one full year babbled as he looked around him wildly.

"I will have words with the mother in order to make a better compromise, keeping someone else's child is disgraceful even if she killed others," Serene spoke.

"I will keep that in mind but she must pay for the damage done to my people," The leader growled out.

"And she will, for now let me take the child and you may accompany me to make a treaty," Serene said holding out her hand.

The leader sighed and allowed Serene picked up the child.

"Bjorn, thank you for your help sweetie," Serene said laying a kiss on his head.

"Not a problem Mama," Bjorn said as he grasped her free hand.

The small group walked back towards the maiden's house with the king and another pixie following.

Serene saw Thor talking to the maiden and saw Loki leaning slightly against a near by tree.

"Oh my child," The woman cried out and ran towards Serene snatching the child out of her hands.

Serene held back a shocked noise as the child was ripped from her arm.

"Did the pixies bewitch you? I bet they lured away with their dark magic," The woman muttered.

Serene raised an eyebrow and Loki held back a chuckle.

"You should know Midguardian, that pixies are physically incapable of preforming dark magic it would kill them," Loki said with a smooth voice.

The leader landed on Serene's shoulder with a huff.

"Lies, they humiliated me and destroyed my property with their squanders," The woman sneered.

Serene shook her head as Loki raised an eyebrow.

"You see what mortals think of us, they think us the pigs when in fact they are." The king spoke to Serene.

"Mortal, you destroyed their homes and killed families, of course they are going to retaliate," Serene said with a huff.

"And how would you know that, are you a Dark Sorceress?" The woman said with sharp venom.

Loki barked out a quick laugh.

"My my, mortals don't seem to grasp what goes on around them," Loki commented.

Thor stood by idly watching the match.

"You mortal, have no idea who you are talking to, My people created every single creature and the cosmos, We may use dark magic but that does not mean I am a bewitched loon," Serene spat out.

The woman looked flabbergasted at Serene.

"You created the nine realms? HA you don't even look strong enough to battle a drunk man," The woman barked out.

Thor looked ready to step in but Serene held up a hand.

" Mortals are so thick, it is a wonder how you haven't died out yet due to your ignorance," Loki smirked as Serene seethed.

Serene snapped her fingers and the woman turned into an ugly toad and then into a cackling raven.

"You think I wouldn't be able to fight a drunkard? You aren't fit to raise a child," Serene said as she changed the woman back to normal.

The woman was gasping for breath as she scooped up her child that was lying in the grass.

"How dare you, Thor God of thunder how can she get away with black magic, I thought that she is the kind you fight against to protect those in need," The woman said pointing a finger at Serene.

"Aye but that is not I that fight magic, that would be Loki, but even he, the most powerful sorcerer, isn't even on the same realm as his Lover," Thor said with a shrug.

"I thought the gods were suppose to be the light in the darkness, not those who court monsters," The woman spat out.

Serene was on the verge of snapping.

"You don't get it, I crated the light, I created the darkness, if you think I am the monster then you are a danger to the child and everyone around you," Serene said with a dangerous growl.

She felt her body shift into her Naga form.

The woman shrieked and tried to run. Serene lifted a hand and the woman froze.

With a twitch her voice became a hypnotic allure and her eyes drew the woman in with compulsion.

"You will forget you ever came in contact with the gods, you will from now on embrace those that live around you, you will not harm or belittle those in need and finally you will forget ever having this son you decided to give him to a family member," Serene whispered.

Loki had a look of shock at the quick turn of events; he has never seen this side of his love.

She was as a dangerous as a cornered wolf. Serene broke her gaze with the woman and the maiden blinked in confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry I must be going, my sister needs her nephew back," the woman said with a cheerful smile on her face.

Thor had a shocked face as he watched the mortal rush off.

"King Raphe your problems have been solved, though I could not restore your old home, there is a surprise waiting for your return," Serene said with a smile she then changed back to her more normal form.

The king tilted his head and bowed.

"Thank you Lady Serene," King spoke before flying off back to his people.

Loki hesitantly approached Serene and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She leaned into him and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Serene spoke softly.

Thor gave a sympathetic smile, "Sister you did what was needed." Bjorn looked confused before the child wrapped his hands around Serene's leg.

"It's ok Mama," he said as he nuzzled her leg.

Serene let out a tearful laugh as she stared at her son.

"Thank you sweetie," Serene said as she carded his hair with her fingers.

Loki felt a smile pull at his lips and pressed a kiss to Serene's head.

"You needed to show her just what she needed to change her fate," Loki whispered to Serene.

Serene buried her nose into Loki's neck and laid a kiss there.

Thor looked at the family and then stretched his gaze into the sky.

"Heimdall open the Bifrost," Thor commanded.

Soon a bright shoot of rainbow enveloped the group and whisked them home.

~With King Raphe~

When Raphe returned to his village he let out a gasp.

Those who perished were standing in a circle hugging and greeting their families.

Tears were free flowing and chocked cries filled the air.

"Thank you Lady Serene, thank you." He watched as the group cheered and laughed as the ones who died had miraculously appeared and were swarmed by the village.

~In Asgard~

The group stepped through the portal, though Bjorn stumbled on shaky legs.

"Welcome home my Princes, Lady and warrior," Heimdall's deep voice spoke out.

The voice was a deep baritone that bounced inside Bjorn's head.

"Thank you Heimdall," Thor said as he strode towards the entrance and mounted.

"I hope to see you again, Master Heimdall," Bjorn spoke shyly as he followed his Mother and her Lover. Heimdall nodded his head before returning his gaze into the abyss.

"I will see you momentarily Heimdall once I get him settled," Serene said as she guided Bjorn towards her horse.

"Very well my lady," Heimdall said.

Serene hoisted Bjorn up onto her horse and climbed up behind him.

Her nightmare nickered softly and snorted.

"Mama I thought Nightmares haunted dreams and ate children," Bjorn said in a shaky tone.

"Oh they do when the children don't listen to their parents," Serene said with a chuckle.

Bjorn swallowed nervously. He gripped her arms tightly and held on.

"My son, do not fret Skynapper only obeys my orders and Nightmares can be tamed with proper training," Serene said as she broke the knuckle breaking grip on her wrist.

She could see her child relax at the news.

"Oh good… that is a cruel joke Mama," Bjorn said pouting.

"It's to keep your uncle in line," Serene whispered.

Bjorn laughed as he glanced up at Thor who was talking idly with Loki.

The group entered through the gates and walked towards the throne room.

"Father we have returned victorious,' Thor bellowed out as he lifted Mjölnir.

Frigga gave a warm smile and approached her son and wrapped her arms around him.

Odin gave a smile to show how proud he was.

Loki was then enveloped with a warm hug as well, but still fumed over how Odin didn't scold Thor for losing the hammer in the first place.

"Oh who is this young warrior?" Frigga cooed as she knelt down to be at the child's height.

Bjorn was half hiding behind Serene and grasped her dress.

"This is my son Bjorn, Bjorn meet Queen Frigga of Asgard," Serene said with a gentle push.

Bjorn walked shyly out and looked at the floor.

"Oh isn't he precious, you know I think there is some lemon tarts in the sitting room won't you join me?" Frigga asked.

Bjorn looked to his mama and she gave a reassuring smile, "Yes Queen Frigga."

"Oh child Frigga is just fine," Frigga said with a smile as she led the child to the sitting room.

The two left the room and Odin fixed his gaze on the Galaxian.

"How did you come across the child, Lady Serene," Odin asked.

"He was orphaned in the woods, Werewolves attacked and killed his family," Serene responded.

Odin nodded before stroking his chin. "So does his name entail his origins then?" Odin asked.

"That is not for me to tell Odin," Serene clipped.

She could see the calculating eyes at work and the gears turning in his head.

Odin raised an eyebrow and looked to his sons.

"And do my sons have anything to add?" Thor looked away while Loki looked on with a uninterested face.

"No Father," Thor responded.

Loki looked at Thor with a somewhat raised eyebrow in shock.

For once the Oaf kept his mouth shut.

"Very well then, just know nothing in Asgard goes unseen," Odin spoke before dismissing them.

The sons bowed their heads and exited but Serene was stopped.

"Just know Lady Serene, that if he endangers any of my subjects he will be put down," Odin said with a stern voice.

"I would think you know better then to threaten my child Odin Borrson, there are secrets that could slip to ears that need to hear them," Serene countered before she exited with a flourish.

Odin sat on the throne and slumped slightly.

She wouldn't reveal the secrets would she?

No that would send him into complete despair and torture.

I must keep an eye on her then.

"My ravens keep an eye on our Lady Galaxian, she is treading on thin ice though I cannot threaten her," Odin called to his ravens.

They flapped their wings before taking off.

How did she know those secrets?

She can't be that powerful can she?

I just hope she can't see the future because then Ragnarock would be nothing compared to her broken soul.


	16. CHapter 16

Serene caught up with Loki who was walking ahead along with Thor, Frigga and Bjorn.

Queen Frigga was pointing at the different statues that littered the hallways and explained each and every one of them to the curious child.

"What is it you are going to discuss with Heimdall Serene? Not keeping secrets from me are you?" Loki said with a mischievous smirk.

"There are some things that are not meant for ears of those you cannot see," Serene answered.

She couldn't reveal the upcoming battle between the Dark elves and Vanaheim.

This would create chaos and misunderstanding, she needed Heimdall to watch and wait for any signal for help.

"You know you cannot lie to the God of Lies, this is why you dance around your words," Loki said with a challenging smile.

"My Love, if I thought it would involve you then of course I would tell you, for now I need someone with eyes to watch the development of this problem," Serene said leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm surprised you asked help from the Gatekeeper, don't you have all seeing eyes darling?" Loki asked a smile on his lips.

"Even I need help everyone and awhile my Trickster," Serene said as she tapped his nose before breaking off to catch up with her son.

"Bjorn I want you to stay with your new family until I return, if you have any problems just call for me," Serene said as she kissed his hair.

"Ok Mama, Uncle Thor was going to take me to meet his friends," Bjorn said with an excited tone.

Serene looked to Thor with a raised eyebrow.

"You must keep an eye on him, he is still a child and he is not Asgardian," Serene said holding Thor's gaze.

"Of course sister, Loki will be joining us anyways," Thor said proudly.

Loki rolled his eyes playfully, "And what impression did I give to go with you to the training yards?"

"Aye but you need to drop your armor off anyways so there's a reason," Thor said.

Loki huffed out a 'fine' before giving Serene a chaste kiss.

"Do return to me in one piece, there is still enough time left in the day for us to settle back in," Loki whispered into her ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Serene whispered back before teleporting.

"Whoa, why didn't we do that?" Bjorn asked amazed.

"There is a lot of motion sickness involved with that sort of travel Nephew, now come I'm sure my friends are waiting for new stories," Thor said and clapped a hand on his Brother and nephew to guide towards the training grounds.

~With Heimdall~

Heimdall stood in a very straight posture as he gazed into the dark space.

His eyes moved every so often to look at any corner of the Nine Realms.

His gold eyes held the years of many battles and sorrows.

The red and blue clouds reflected back into his eyes as the night sky shifted as her creator grew closer.

"My Lady," Heimdall spoke greeting the young Galaxian.

"Heimdall, any major disturbances?" Serene asked as she stood walking towards the open balcony looking over the falls that flowed into the universe.

"None of which need our help, my lady," Heimdall replied.

Serene nodded her head and then sat at the bottom of the platform Heimdall stood on.

"Do you ever turn your gaze away from those in need?" Serene asked looking into the abyss.

"When I was younger I did, I am not proud of my choices," Heimdall said in a regretful tone.

"Well at least you know your faults, you must withhold so much that you see, I don't envy you with that," Serene mumbled.

"We share that burden my lady, though I only report to Odin and yourself, you on the other hand have to take action," Heimdall responded.

Serene 'hmmed' before continuing her gaze into the sky.

She didn't need to see the galaxy to see what was going on in the Nine Realms.

" There is a war coming Heimdall and I need you to watch the Dark elves, I believe they are up to something," Serene said standing.

"Of course my lady and what do I tell the All-Father?" Heimdall questioned.

This was always the struggle he must obey the Lady of the Galaxy but he has a sworn allegiance to the All-father.

"Report to me and if we need to take action tell Odin, for now keep an eye out," Serene said before teleporting.

Heimdall returned his gaze to the galaxy and searched for the upcoming skirmish.

"My Lady knows well, do not question her All-father, she is not the one you will have to confront about withheld secrets," Heimdall spoke to the two raven roosting in the dome.

One of them cawed before taking flight.

~With Thor~

The dirt training grounds were covered in dust clouds from the combat training taking place between the warriors.

"Come on Volstagg, this is going to take all evening," Fandral said teasingly as he danced around the larger man making quick slashes with his foil.

Volstagg held his axe was swinging in large arcs to attack the smaller man.

"Well quit dancing like a maiden and fight like a man, then maybe we can finish," Volstagg wheezed out as his face became red with exertion.

Fandral scowled at the comment before making a quick jab that caught Volstagg under his chin, nicking his neck.

"Fandral has first blood," Sif called out from her place on the fence along with Hogun.

Hogun held a stony face as he watched the other warriors shout in in battle.

Sif had challenged some of the guards and had sent some to the healers with nasty gashes.

Sif stood proudly with blood on her training armor.

The sun had cast a orange glow over the grounds when a voice bellowed out, "My friends I have returned!"

The Warriors Three and Sif stood to attention as their Golden Prince entered the yard along with Loki and a small silvered haired child.

"Good to have you back Thor," Volstagg said slapping the man on the shoulder.

"My friends we were victorious, we defeated the King of the Midguardian Giants and retrieved Mjölnir," Thor said beamingly as he displayed the returned hammer.

The Warriors clapped and gave their comments as Thor smiled at the attention.

Loki looked on with disdain as Bjorn looked at the grounds.

His eyes wandered over the different warriors that loitered the yard and then he saw the weapon's rack.

Bjorn looked at his mother's lover and saw that he wasn't paying attention.

He snuck away from the watchful gaze and scuttled towards the rack.

His eyes widened in excitement when he picked up a double-edged battle axe and held it in his hands.

His arms wobbled under the strain but the smile on his face was so big his cheeks tingling.

Bjorn swung and the blade embedded itself into the wood of the rack.

The rack rattled and some of the weapons fell making a cacophony of clangs.

The chatter had stalled when a noise broke the steady flow of words.

"What have you done you stupid child," a guard growled out in an anguish cry.

Bjorn dropped the axe in fright and hid behind the sliced rack.

"Get back here you brat," the guard said chasing Bjorn.

Bjorn let out a cry and dashed towards Loki. T

he Dark Prince looked at the frightened child as he dashed behind his legs and hid from the guard.

"Your Highness, that brat destroyed the weapon's rack he must pay," the guard said as he stood in front of Loki.

"I do not see the destroyed weapon rack you speak of, all I see is a child who wanted to hold an axe and decided to take a swing at the wood," Loki said coolly.

"Besides I would not let you harm this child, he is the son of Serene and is under my watch as she is with Heimdall at the moment," Loki added giving the guard a warning glare.

The guard's eyes widen in fear, "Of course your Highness, my mistake," the guard said in a shaky breath.

"See to it you do not do it again," Loki said stiffly as he reached down to comfort the child.

The guard bowed his head in shame and soon scurried back to his group of friends.

Bjorn ducked his head so his hair covered up his face.

"Maybe next time you should ask before playing with weapons," Loki commented as he brushed the hair back.

Loki felt a flutter in his chest as he comforted the frightened child.

He smoothed the silver hair and watched as the Warriors Three plus Sif slowly approach to meet the child.

"Hello Sereneson, I am Lady Sif and these three are the Warrior three," Sif said as she held out her hand.

Bjorn looked at the tall muscular woman.

She had coal black hair and hard facial features but she held out her wrist to grasp.

"Hello Lady Sif I am Bjorn," Bjorn answered as he grasped her wrist with his hand and she copied the squeeze before releasing.

The three men stood, shifting from foot to foot waiting to meet the newest member of the family.

"I am Volstagg, young warrior," Volstagg said as he mirrored Sif's movements.

Bjorn repeated this two more times becoming acquainted with the famous warriors.

"I am sorry to ask but does your name imply anything?" Sif asked as she looked at Bjorn.

Bjorn glanced up to Loki to see if he could answer the question.

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked to the warriors.

"You must swear an oath that this information doesn't travel to other ears," Loki spoke to the group of four.

The warriors looked at one another and all placed a fist over their heart and looked to Bjorn.

"We swear by the Nine Realms not to reveal any information Bjorn is to give to us about himself," they spoke in sync.

Bjorn watched in awe as a gold light enveloped the warriors and the surrounding people who didn't even speak the oath, glowing brightly before going out with a wink.

"All right Bjorn you may show them," Loki said encouragingly.

Bjorn nodded his head before he imagined himself transforming into his other self.

He could hear his bones break and rearrange.

A few gasps escaped and were heard.

Bjorn felt the final shift and shook his head to ruffle the fur.

He let out a roar and took cautious steps out towards the others.

Fandral squatted down and extended a hand out towards the cub.

The silver bear meandered his way towards the hand and sniffed the offered hand.

Fandral laughed when the bear licked his hand and wiped his hand on his pant leg.

A cacophony of laughter ensued when the bear decided to bite the cuff of the leather pants of Volstagg and proceeded to rock his head to play tug of war.

"Aye quit it, I need these," Volstagg cried out and shook his head.

Bjorn let out another growl before he let go and walked back to Loki and stood on his hind legs to imitate the Aesir.

He took shaky steps and started to walk.

Shocked gasps were heard as the cub started to walk like a two-leg.

"He's a were-bear!" Someone screamed.

Panic ensued as those who had only heard about the rogues fled the scene.

The Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Thor and Loki stood alone in the training grounds as Bjorn transformed back into his more human looking form.

He let out a sob and ran. "Bjorn, wait," Loki called out as he attempted to follow the distraught child.

He looked wildly for the child but saw nothing.

"By the Nine, Bjorn where are you," Loki asked continuing his search.

"Find him before something happens to him," Loki growled out to the guards and the group.

Thor nodded and broke off to find his nephew.

~With Bjorn~

Bjorn had sprinted off and found an abandoned hallway and continued his fitful disappointment.

Why were people so naïve, not all were-bears are monsters.

Bjorn saw a garden and walked through the archway.

"Halt, who goes there," two booming voices called out.

Bjorn held back a gasp as two massive wolves approached him.

Their ebony fur shined like a raven's wing.

They made Bjorn feel like a mouse.

"I am Bjorn Sereneson," Bjorn managed to speak out.

One of the wolves tilted his head and looked to the other.

"Sereneson? Mother never mentioned a new brother," the wolf spoke to the other.

"Mama rescued me when she came to Midguard," Bjorn spoke up.

"Hmm that explains it, Mother did not smell like she was with child, where is she now Bjorn," the other wolf asked.

"I don't know I sort of ran away from her lover and Uncle Thor because people panicked about my other form," the child said looking at the ground.

"Brother you are free here, this is the Unknown realm, this is where beings come after the rest of their kind have either been killed off or to find sanctuary, mother is in charge of this realm," the first wolf said as he stretched his legs in front of him so he was stretched out into a laying position.

His other brother mimicked the position so they didn't intimidate the younger sibling.

"Can I ask what your names are?" Bjorn asked.

"I am Birger and he is Frode, together we protect the realm," Birger spoke.

Bjorn nodded his head.

"Bjorn where are you?" a voice called out.

Bjorn tilted his head to hear the voice again.

"Bjorn, please come out you are not in any trouble," Loki called.

The wolves sat up ready to protect the gates.

"Hey it's ok, it's Mama's lover," Bjorn said reacting.

"He is not been welcomed yet," Frode spoke with a growl.

Bjorn raised an eyebrow confused, "Ok, I'll just go, I hope to come back soon brothers," Bjorn said as he raced back towards the entrance.

"Aye brother, do not forget though only Mother allows those she can trust are allowed here, do not say a word about this realm," Birger said with a huff. Bjorn gulped and nodded his head before leaving.

~With Loki~

Loki was at his wits end looking for the child.

Serene would have his head if he couldn't find Bjorn.

Loki growled and cursed.

You stupid man, you were suppose to watch the child, she trusted you and now if you cannot find him, she will never forgive you.

He continued calling for the child as he entered Serene's wing.

He heard the patter of feet and soon saw the small child.

"Oh thank the Norns, where have you been?" Loki said as he caught up with Bjorn.

"I was hiding," Bjorn spoke as he looked at his feet. Loki sighed shaking his head.

"Well come, I'm sure Serene would like to see us," Loki Spoke as he led them to his rooms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning

~Warning for later~

Serene felt a slight shift in the air and saw a shadow cross the light in the hallway.

Darkness is coming child, you must prepare.

Loki will leave you and you will have a tough couple of years as he fights this darkness.

The shadow spoke; Serene knew this was her mother speaking though she didn't know why she was not in a corporal at the moment.

She figured since the moons were at their weakest right now, so maybe that is why she couldn't retain a more solid form.

Serene watched as the shadow disappeared and bit her lip in worry.

What did she mean by the darkness? Was it the threat with the dark elves or something far more powerful?

Serene was lost in thought as she walked back to her chambers.

She needed a change of clothes, something more comfortable then the cursed dress and corset she was forced to wear in front of the royalty.

Serene unclipped the pins from her hair and shook out her long black curls.

She had decided to switch her hair to a solid color to blend in a little bit more.

No need to worry the poor mortals else wise they might croak.

She wiped away at her face with a damp cloth and looked in the mirror.

If she didn't know the life span of her kind she would think she looked barely as old as the princes.

But knowing that her body accelerates in maturity she shrugs off the uneasiness.

"Now what could be keeping you darling?" a voice calls out into the room.

Serene looks into the mirror and sees her love standing a few paces away.

He was dressed in more casual leathers and a lighter cape around his shoulders.

His hair hung loose around his head instead of being slicked back.

The tips had started to curl due to the humidity.

"Just my mind running, my love," Serene answered as she ran a soft brush through her hair.

Loki smiled and approached her and sat in front of her in her chair.

"I hope you at least left a copy of yourself with our son," Serene said as she finished up with her hair and decided to play with Loki's.

Loki sighed when he felt her fingers curl into his hair and massage his scalp.

The tension from the travels had coiled in his head and pounded against his brain.

"Of course my lover, you think I would leave that wild child unattended?" Loki said as he closed his eyes and leaned back into her hands.

Serene hummed a sweet tune as she continued her ministrations.

Once she felt that she had relieved most of the tension she moved onto the task of braiding the hair closest to his neck.

Loki was in a relaxed state of mind, with his eyes closed he could pick up the faint smells that inhabited Serene's rooms and hear the sway of the curtains billowing in the breeze.

Serene had a small smile tugging at her lips as she finished up the third braid on his right side before mirroring the same on the left.

Loki felt his hair being twisted and weaved into braids.

"My darling, I am not a girl who wears braids nor am I Thor," he spoke as she continued on anyways.

"You do release what they represent right?" Serene spoke softly as she pulled away and lightly held his shoulders and placed her chin atop his head.

Loki knew some warrior wore braids to show how many kills they had committed in a recent battle but was confused because he had not killed anyone from their recent travel to Midguard

. "I know one meaning, but I would like to hear what they mean too you," Loki said as he reached up and held her hands on his shoulders with his.

Serene smiled when he realized that there was another meaning behind her ministrations.

"Each braid represents one of your children, your three from Boda on your right side, the two from Sigyn on you left and the one in the middle is Bjorn," Serene spoke softly as she tugged at each of the braids as she explained the meaning.

Loki tilted his head and looked up at his love.

"Is this why you have so many in your hair? You have had many children before Bjorn?" Loki asked as he tried to catch her gaze.

"Yes, though Bjorn is not related by blood like my others, I still see him as one of my own," Serene said as she looked straight ahead.

Loki looked pensive before opening his mouth to speak.

"Will get to meet your other children?" Loki asked cautiously.

Serene took in a breath and let it out. She knew this was a sore topic; she needed to keep her realm save and knew once she could wipe out this upcoming darkness she could take Loki to the Unknown Realm.

"One day, I will be given a sign that I can take you to see them, but for now, no." Serene had lied but knew that this was a complete lie.

Loki could hear a slight hitch in between her words meaning she was hiding something but didn't press for it.

He took her hand and placed a kiss on her wrist.

Serene leaned down and nuzzled his neck in affection before leaving a kiss there.

"Thank you," Serene whispered into his neck. Loki just held her as she continued the nuzzling on his neck.

When she pulled away he slowly stood and caught her in his arms.

He captured her lips in a sweet and searing kiss.

Serene wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body.

Loki groaned as she tugged on his hair to tilt his head back revealing a more submissive state by baring his throat to her.

Only with her did he feel save to let down his walls and let her be on the equal grounds to switch control.

Serene grazed her blunt teeth over his Adam's apple as it bobbed with his groans that escaped.

Serene smirked into his skin as her hands glided down to untuck the tail of his leathers.

She sent a wave through the coat to unbuckle the fastenings and she slid the material of her Lover.

Loki hissed when he felt the cool air hit his skin and felt fiery touches ignite sparks across his chest.

He growled and guided her towards the bed.

Though Serene was the one to guide him onto his back as she straddled his thighs.

Loki looked up into his Lovers golden eyes, which had become molten with lust.

Her lips were tugged into a suggestive little smirk as she pulled at the bottom of her underdress.

Loki held in a breath as he watched more skin be revealed to him as the dress was finally pulled off.

Serene ran a hand through her hair to pull back the curls that fell in front of her eyes before connecting her lips with Loki's swollen ones.

She felt a prodding from his tongue and opened her mouth.

She groaned as she tasted him and battled for control.

Soon they broke apart and were breathing heavily. Loki smirked before he rolled them.

Serene chuckled as she was now underneath his weight.

Loki growled challengingly and bites at her neck. "Mine," he all but growled up in a low throaty tone.

"Yours as you are mine," Serene gasps out as he takes a perk nipple into his warm mouth.

He paid attention to the perk bud before mirroring the same attention to the other.

Serene moaned out a low tune as she felt heat pool in her neither region.

She lifted her hips to relieve the building pressure. Loki pulled back with a throaty moan as her hips came in contact with his.

He vanished his trousers and sat back on his hunches.

"Are you ready my lover?" Loki asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, my love, I am ready," Serene said in a heated voice as she rubbed his arms in reassurance.

Loki could feel his hardness leak precum, as he lined up. He looked up one more time before pushing in.

Serene gasped as she felt Loki pierce her.

This was the first time in this form for her, but she was no virgin but it had been a long time since her coupling.

Loki was fully sheathed within Serene and groaned when he felt her slick walls clamp around him.

"Oh Serene, my love I don't if I can last if you keep that up," Loki huffed out as he pulled out a little before pushing back in.

Serene breathed out a deep breath as Loki started up a pace.

It was a constant rock within her core that burned her lust.

She writhed as Loki leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

Their bodies had begun to slick up as sweat glistened their bodies.

Serene could feel Loki reaching to find a certain spot for he kept pushing farther in each time.

She gently rolled them so now she was on top.

Serene held herself up by placing her hands on his chest and her legs on either side of him.

She started up a rhythm and found that Loki wen deeper than before.

Loki threw hi head back and moaned as she clenched her walls around him.

She rocked her hips and she rolled them. She gyrated her hips in slow, deliberate circles.

Loki knew he was close. He could have been completely numb from the waist down from the prickling fire from the their coupling.

He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or elated he was so close to bursting.

He moved his hands slowly up Serene's torso.

She was hard and smooth and taut and curvy and softly feminine.

Her bare skin against his hands was an assault on his senses. His fingers moved up, twisting her buds in a light pinch.

"I'm am very close love," Loki called out huskily as he lifted his hips to match her pace.

Serene moaned as shock wave went through her. She took one of his hands and brought it to her core.

Loki smirked at the demanded release and began to stroke her with her hips. "I'm close as well," Serene spoke.

Loki bit his lips as she squeezed him with her walls. He bucked as he felt his release snap.

"Come for me," Loki all but roared out as he plunged deeper into her and rubbed a bit harder.

Serene cried out as her resolve snapped and soon she was quivering from her shock waves.

She slumped forward in exhaustion and lay on Loki's chest.

Their chest were rising heavily as they lay their in the after glow. "I love you," Serene whispered.

"I love you too," Loki answered back as he wrapped the blankets around them along with his arms.

~A few weeks pass~

A slight breeze of peace had settled over Asgard but this did not settle with Serene at all and she knew she was growing more antsy by the day.

Loki had been gone frequently in order to attend meeting with the courts.

The family was preparing for the next OdinSleep to approach and this time it was on schedule.

Loki had an almost permanent glare plastered into his eyes and a frustrated aura as he continued to be bullied around, preparing for his father's sleep.

He didn't understand why Thor wasn't sharing his misery.

Loki had finally talked his way into earning a few days off from the council meetings to be with his love.

He had been so exhausted when he came back from the meetings that he often just passed out once his head hit the bed.

Serene had been very patient with his stressed behavior and would help him to keep his anger under the coils of his mind.

She had stayed with him as he slept and rubbed his back as he slept on.

Serene had told Loki that she had Bjorn go to become an apprentice warrior under the watchful eye of a pack of Were-bears in the Realm she controlled.

She had whispered to him in the morning telling Loki of Bjorn's progress with the weapons and his training.

She would have a glow about her when she talked about their adoptive son and his accomplishments.

This made Loki wish he could finally tell her his love and make her, his in a bond.

But first he needed to procure a ring that would show others that she was taken.

He needed to visit the Dwarves and hopefully talk his way into having them craft him a ring.

He had to be careful though, he still had enemies among the dwarves due to his silver tongue and he had barely escaped the last time.

But Loki knew that any punishment would be worth it to see a beautiful ring on Serene's hand.

Loki was waiting in their chambers awaiting the arrival of his beloved.

Loki had prepared to leave soon and hoped to relay a message to her in person.

He heard the door open and the swish of a dress follow.

"Oh Loki, I wasn't expecting you here Darling," Serene said as she walked over to where he was sitting.

"Hmm, yes I managed to snake my way out of the meeting for a few days," Loki spoke as he opened his arms.

Serene smiled before lying in his arms and wrapping them around her.

She nuzzled into his chest breathing in his scent.

"I need to go for a few days on an errand for Odin with the dwarves," Loki spoke.

Serene kept her face buried in his chest. " And he couldn't send his ambassador why?" Serene asked though it was muffled. Loki chuckled,

"Love I am the best choice for this task, he needs my skills in order to fulfill the task." Serene grumbled into his chest and gripped his leathers in a fist.

"You are mine, not Odin's servant," She bit out as she leaned up and bit his neck in affectionate way.

"Yes I am, but I must go, I will be back in a few days time," Loki explained as he kissed her cheek.

Serene growled before straddling his legs. "I finally have you and know you tell me you must go, at least let me mark you," Serene said as she leaned back into his neck.

"What is this new possessiveness? Not that I object," Loki groaned out as she suckled his neck.

"New mate bond had been formed from our recent coupling, I need to scent mark you to claim you as mine," Serene whispered against his neck.

Loki shivered in pleasure as her breath ghosted over his bites.

Serene smiled mischievously before swiping a stripe up his throat with her tongue.

She nuzzled behind his ears and then did the same to his wrist.

Before she sat back on her hunches.

"Come back to me in one piece you hear me," Serene said in a deadly tone.

Loki gulped as he tried to control his frantically beating heart.

He hasn't felt this way since he was a horny teen.

"Of course, I will return soon," He said laying a kiss on her lips before picking her up and moving her to the couch.

She held onto his fingers as she watched him leave.

"Please be safe." She called out once he shut the door.

~With Bjorn~

The young child had now started to grow but not much.

He had put on some weight and started to gain muscle from training.

Mama would visit him every day during lunch and dinner to see how he was progressing.

Bjorn had been surprised when he found out that Serene had introduced Bjorn to a new pack that protected her realm.

He slowly grew more open with the members of the pack.

One of older warriors was looking to have an apprentice and Bjorn gladly volunteered, telling his Mama that, he wanted to be a warrior once his eyes had landed on the different weapons.

The other reason being so in the future he could protect those in need.

Serene had warned him that he should not seek revenge against the wolves.

Bjorn swore an oath against revenge but vowed to protect those in the future, in need.


	18. Chapter 18

Serene sat on the edge of the training fields watching as her son battled against other Were-bears who were his age.

This contest was being held to see who would advance on and for those who needed more training.

The only problem was the children needed to be able to fight in both forms.

Bjorn had gained some more weight but was still a little bit behind in stature compared to the others.

Bjorn stood on his hind legs in were-bear form, wielding a double-edged axe.

It almost looked the one he had played with when he first arrived to Asgard, but was actually one he had to make. Each apprentice had to forge his or her own weapon of choice.

Bjorn had struggled at first to forge his weapon correctly, but with time he had finally made his axe.

Other apprentices held swords or spears but only Bjorn had an axe.

The clang lf weapons and the smell of sweat filled the air as Bjorn and Amal battled.

Amal was a sandy looking bear that was lankier then the other weres but he was taller.

Bjorn had to dance around his opponent to avoid the sharp sting of the sword.

The battle was till first blood as healers stood by along with families.

Serene looked on in a nervous aura.

She knew Bjorn was capable of moving on since he had made so much progress all he needed to do was to draw blood first.

The fighters circled each other like the true predators they were.

Amal went for a strike at the shoulder and Bjorn had just barely dodged it.

Bjorn had watched each attack with a critical eye waiting for an opening.

When Amal went for another strike Bjorn struck against the sword knocking it out of the other's grip.

He then swiped a quick cut up the outer arm and saw a red line form.

"First blood, Bjorn," a voice spoke out.

Serene sighed with relief and clapped her hands.

Bjorn let out a laugh as he relaxed his shoulders.

Bjorn shifted back to his human form once he saw that his opponent do the same.

He shuffled his feet towards the bench where he grabbed a towel to wipe away the sweat.

His Mama came up to him and wrapped he arms around him.

"Mama, don't you are embarrassing me," Bjorn whined as she kissed his hair.

Serene held him at arms length and gazed at him.

"I can't congratulate my son on accomplishing a battle? Bjorn you need to know that I will always be a mother first," Serene said as she poked his nose.

"I know Mama, I wish Loki was here to see me or Uncle Thor," Bjorn sighed out as his shoulders drooped.

Serene frowned at the sadness in his voice.

The only reason they could not be here is because of the location, the Unknown Realm.

That and Loki was still away on his errand with the dwarves.

Serene squeezed Bjorn's shoulders and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I know sweet heart, but there are rules in place to keep this place safe," Serene spoke.

"I can always show them with a memory playback." Serene said as she led her son to a tent where she stayed at for their meals.

They ate in silence as servants carried food to the tables.

"When will Loki return Mama?" Bjorn asked.

Serene looked to her child with a straight face trying to hold in her sadness, "Soon, I hope."

It had been more then a few days, it was leading to be a week and a half without the return of her Lover.

This mission seemed suspicious and she hoped Loki was safe.

She had found out earlier that week, a miracle was coming.

She had become sick and had no clue as to why.

When she preformed a spell to see the problem, Serene was met with a picture of a small heartbeat that wasn't her own.

She had collapsed back into the chair and cried with joy.

Her child, made by true love, was here.

She knew though it was not a Galaxian due to the aura so she still had time to raise the child.

She was ecstatic and could not wait to tell her mate but alas he was away and she couldn't contact him.

Serene had preformed many spells in order to secure the safety of the child and kept the secret until she could tell Loki.

She knew the longing Loki had to have another child, but one made with true love instead of by mistake with Boda and forced marriage with Sigyn.

Serene had clutched her stomach a little when no one was around or in the safety of her and Loki's chambers.

Serene knew this child was special because she could already tell she started to show a little and hid it with many glamours.

She became sick in the mornings, which was not normal for her when she was pregnant.

She could tell she was in for a long six months.

Unlike normal pregnancies, hers were accelerated due to her powers and Loki's.

Now she just had to wait for him to return to tell him the news.

~With Loki~

He had traveled to Svartalfheim through a passage near the falls of Asgard.

Now all Loki needed to do was find Dager the Strong in order to procure his ring for Serene.

Loki arrived at the entrance to the main village of the capital.

Voices flowed around Loki as he walked through the market searching for Dager's tent.

He could see other merchants displaying their wares, trying to entice others to buy.

Loki was no fool though; some of the merchants enchant their wares to come back to the sellers to be resold again and again.

Loki's eyes fell on a large earthy brown tent with a short burly dwarf sitting on a stool.

The dwarf had a long ginger beard that was neatly kept and wild hair that was held back by a thick leather band.

"You Prince Loki?" The hoarse voice asked.

"Yes, that is I, do you have what I asked for?" Loki asked as he stepped closer to keep the conversation more private.

"Of course, as long as your money is good," the dwarf said holding out a soot covered hand.

Loki rolled his eyes and handed over a pouch of gold pieces.

"You friends with Rhan and Kur?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not, those two idiots should not have challenged a God of Mischief in the first place, "Dager said with a laugh.

Loki smiled when he remembered cheating the two out of money for the two magical rings he had made.

Every eight days a new gold ring would be created from the original and was very valuable due to the magical properties.

Loki held out his hand for the ring he ordered.

Dager chuckled again as he went to retrieve the pouch with the ring.

"All right, here she is you know she is a very special woman to have such a ring," Dager commented as he handed over the pouch.

"You have know idea," Loki said as he tucked the pouch away under the layers of his leathers that were close to his body.

"Pleasure doing business," Loki said as he began to leave.

"All ways welcome in my shop Prince Loki," Dager called out.

Loki made his way through the market without any hiccups.

As he was rounding the corner of a bar to the portal back to the Tree Roots he felt a blow to his head.

Blackness filled his vision and stars formed as he lost his balance.

"Well isn't the Trickster back in our realm?" a voice sneered out before Loki blacked out.

~Rhan and Kur(not the correct names, but I could not find their actual names, so go along with it)~

The pair had seen the dark prince enter their realm and had silently watched as he visited Dager's shop.

"I think we should teach that bastard a lesson not to mess with us," Kur whispered to Rhan.

"I thought you never say that, now all we needs a plan," Rhan answered back.

"Hmm, don't we have that magic thread in our shop?" Kur said as he remembered one of the punishments they had to inflict on that brat.

"Oh yeah I think I know what thread you are talking about," Rhan said.

The thread they had enhanced caused any wounds sewn with it ooze blood and cause the victim great pain.

The only way to remove the stitches was to pour the blood of a lover plus the blood of the victim's and their lover's child's blood.

This of course had to be done once the child was born since the blood was the purist in this form.

Kur had paid a fortune for the thread and had only used it on one other.

That victim still had the stiches since they had no lover or child.

" That thread will be perfect all we need now is to knock that bastard out and stich his lying mouth shut," Kur said as he smiled viciously.

They had devised a plan to knock the prince out once he got close to the portal since it was only a few paces near their shop.

Once they knocked him out they dragged the body to their shop and tied him down with magic enhanced ropes.

"Wake up Princess," Kur said pouring ice water over the Dark man.

Loki sputtered awake and saw that he was now in a dimly lit smithy.

His eyes scanned the room before landing on the two small dwarves.

"Well, this is a surprise, shouldn't you be spending your time in a cavern wooing stupid maidens," Loki spat out looking at the two rugged dwarves.

"Oh we would be except you humiliated us, so we are going to return the favor Silver-Tongue," Kur answered.

Rhan stood back as he put on the protective gloves to hold the thread.

"How humiliated would you be once you lost your sharp tongue?" Rhan said as he showed the needle and thread.

Loki showed no fear as he saw the familiar needle and thread.

"Your methods are easily countered fools or did you forget who made that thread?" Loki countered.

"Oh you think this the same thread we first used on you? Ha, we are not that stupid you brat, this thread can only be countered with the blood from a child created by complete love and the blood of the mother," Rhan spoke as he brought the needle a hair's breath away from Loki's lips.

Loki gulped knowing that he would have to endure months of torture in order to get the antidote.

He could smell the dark magic that incased the thread, could sense the horrible spells woven into the fibers to bring the upmost pain.

Kur smiled as he saw fear flash through the Prince's eyes. He then reached for a pair of tongs and clamped Loki's lips closed.

"Get to work Rhan, we need to hurry before anyone misses their Princess," Kur sneered out as he held the tongs. Rhan huffed out a grumble before setting to work.

Loki held in a breath and clenched his fists.

He couldn't move his head due to the shackles around his head and neck.

He watched as the needle touched the corner of his lip before he felt the needle pierce the delicate flesh.

Loki released a quick painful breath through his nose at the pain.

It was a hot burning sensation as Rhan continued the cruel stitching across his lips sewing them shut.

Once Rhan got to the end of hips lips he cruelly knotted the end before snipping of the excess.

"Ah doesn't he look amazing, looks like the magic is already at work," Kur spoke as he watched the holes bleed from the poison.

Loki shivered from the pain and tried not to open his mouth.

"Come on, lets dump into the portal hopefully it'll take this back to her homeland," Rhan said as he disposed of the gloves.

The two men unshackled the prince and dragged towards the portal.

Loki attempted to struggle but it was to no success.

He was growing weaker by the movement was barely conscious as he landed harshly on the ground in Asgard.

He saw a figure rushing towards him and heard the sound of screaming before passing out.

~With Serene~

Serene sat in hers and Loki's room on the sill to a window when Thor slammed the door open.

"Sister you must come quickly, Loki is in healers with horrific injuries," Thor said quickly. Serene snapped up at this and quickly teleported to the healers.

Serene came up towards the bed, which held her pale Lover.

His skin was whiter than snow and his face was covered in black ooze and blood.

"Oh my Love, what happened to you," Serene spoke softly as she gently cupped his face.

She saw cruel stiches covering his lips and saw that this was the cause for the mess.

His eyes were closed and his body shivered in an attempt to expel the poison.

The door opened and Thor stepped in through the door. He strode to Serene side and held Loki's hand.

"Who dared to lay a hand on my brother?" Thor growled out in a angry huff.

"I don't know we will have to wait until Loki wakes up, though judging by his symptoms, he will be in for a long few days," Serene said as she wiped a trailing tear.

She sat on the bed and curled her body into Loki and held his hand in hers and waited.

Thor watched the couple as he pulled up a chair next to the bed and watched vigil.

Not so later the doors opened to Queen Frigga who barely held in a gasp as she sprinted over to her son.

"How did this happen?" She asked as she gazed at her youngest son.

"We do not know mother, but Lady Serene says we have a few suns before he wakes, but even then he cannot speak there is dark magic within that thread," Thor said looking to his mother.

Frigga looked sorrowfully at the pair lying in the bed. Serene had ensnared Loki with her body, protecting him in his weakened state.

"The best we can do now is to keep this quite, we don't need any of our enemies catching word about Loki's state," Frigga whispered to Thor, who nodded in agreement.

Frigga glanced more time at the pair and she could've sworn she saw a faint shiver of magic envelop the pair.

She didn't know who cast the protection charm and saw the magic pulse again.

She quietly gasped as she saw the magic appear from Serene's stomach.

Frigga quickly recited a prayer for protection against the new life forming.

She knew that only she and Serene knew about the life. Frigga looked at her son and whispered, "Keep an eye on her, make sure she takes care of herself not only for her sake but Loki's as well." Thor nodded and watched as his Mother left, no doubt to tell Odin of his Son's predicament.

Thor watched on like a farmer watching his sheep.

Serene twitched in her sleep when she felt magic wash over her and snuggled back down into Loki's chest.

She had tried to reach her lover with her telepathic powers but to no avail, he was deep within the darkness of his mind. She knew that he would be suffering the nightmares soon.

The dark magic the thread held was sacrificial magic.

The only way to reverse this spell was to sacrifice blood from true love's child and the mother's.

She had seen this before and had already preformed the same ritual to counter it for another case.

Each case was different though, in Loki's case he did not need to search for his love and create a child.

All they needed to do no was to wait for their child to come and take a small amount of blood.

Serene just had to help Loki in anyway she could until that time by alleviating the pain from the poison and help transfer nutrients into his body.

By the cruel stiches on his mouth, he would be unable to eat any solid foods.

Serene had to know who did this to her mate and punish those responsible, and then Thor could have the rest.

She tightened her fist into Loki tunic at the thought. Her mind was at work as she slept on and protected Loki.

She knew she had time before he got the nightmares, which would occur later that day.

She had to prepare her mind state to help battle off any demons in Loki's mindscape.

Serene knew he had nasty one's tucked away that he caged but now with a weakened state they would run rampant.

Even Helheim would look like nothing compared to up and coming battle.


	19. Chapter 19

~Warning gruesome and for later~

Loki squirmed as he felt the on coming fever taking hold of his body.

Sweat poured off his brow and he shivered in the cool air.

He struggled to open his eyes but to no luck as they remained shut.

He groaned in his throat, since he couldn't even move his lips.

Bright colors flashed across his eyes as the poison took hold on his mind.

Loki's muscles tensed as his first nightmare began.

A young Loki stood in the courtyard as the rest of the children played. Loki stood off to the side waiting to join in on the game. Forgoing any patience he marched over and joined the group. "Brother what are you doing, you can't play this game, and you're too young," A young Thor said as he nudged his brother. "But Thor I want to join," Loki said as he tugged at Thor's sleeve. "What thinks you can play with us, you are too different, no Asgardian is as pale as you, or as skinny as you are," Sif sneered out. The three other boys stood back and laughed at him. Loki looked to his brother for any comforting words but he only saw a taunting gaze. "Come on Loki, we know you're too weak to play with us Sif would snap you in two," Thor said as he laughed. Loki felt tears flow down his face as he fled. How dare they, he may look different but he was still Asgardian.

Loki felt a scream try to escape his throat as a burning pain crossed his mind.

He clutched at the sheets and felt a hand wrap around his hands.

The hand smoothed out his hand only to lace their fingers with his.

He tightened his grip on the hand as more images flashed pass.

Loki saw black smoky shadows surround his body that was wrapped in chains.

Loki saw a figure shrouded by darkness commanding the shadows as they leapt onto him in a hungry craze.

He screamed in agony as they tore at hi flesh with long curved claws.

They sliced at his flesh turning it to shreds as they dug deeper.

He heard a growl laugh as the figure summoned a chair to watch.

'Not so above demons are you, Loki?' the voice spoke out as he snapped his fingers.

The demons pulled back from the bleeding body.

Loki would have collapsed if it were not for the chains holding him up like meat on a hook.

Loki tried to get a glimpse of the figure but to no avail he only an outline of the figure which had long curved horns and was very much like a dark elf, in build.

'Can't have you seeing me, little prince in time you will see the true monster.' The figure laughed out.

Loki watched as the figure petted a demon.

'There is so much potential in you, we just have to break you,' the voice cooed.

Loki yelled out as the demons leapt onto him again.

They chewed on his limps and his belly.

Serene watched in horror as her love contorted in pain and tried to free himself.

She watched as the stiches were stretched to the limits in order for him to yell out.

"Thor, quickly a knife," Serene said holding out her hand.

"Serene we can't remove the stiches you know this," Thor said handing over the knife.

"Yes I know, but I need to help him fight these demons they are too strong," Serene said as she sliced her finger and painted a few runes on Loki's brow.

Thor watched, as the runes grew bright before disappearing into the skin.

"Don't let anyone break my concentration," Serene said pointedly.

Serene took a breath before connecting her fingers to Loki's temples and delved into his mind.

Serene gasped as she stood in a dark expanse.

She could see two stone pillars holding up something as shadow-like creatures attacked.

Serene approached and gasped when she recognized Loki's body.

She quickly flicked her wrist banishing the demons.

The demons screeched as they disappeared and a lone figure stood.

'You can't banish me, I am here to stay,' the figure said.

Serene saw the outline but kept coming closer to Loki's body.

"That doesn't mean I can't lock you away," Serene said as she quickly preformed a snaring spell.

The figure cried out as barbed tendrils ensnared his body and trapped it.

'Mark my words, I will be free and when I do he will be in for a vicious fight that will turn him against the universe,' the figure said before disappearing.

Serene shook her head as she gathered Loki into her arms.

"Loki, can you hear me?" Serene asked as she broke the chains and cradled his face.

Loki's body was like strips of meat that was roughly healing, his face was snow white and his eyes were half lidded.

Loki was breathing was haggard as he opened his lips.

"Get me out of here," Loki whispered out.

Serene felt a tear escape as she placed her hand over his face.

When Serene opened her eyes she was back in the infirmary.

She watched as Loki's eyes met hers as they opened.

"Oh my love, you will be avenged," Serene said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Loki wanted to convey words to her but could not speak.

Do not forget we can still communicate this way.

Serene sent to Loki through the newly strengthened mind link.

I will have my revenge, my Serene but I need to wait for these blasted things to come out.

I know how to get rid of them, but it will take time and we need to have a child in order to preform the spell.

Loki sent back with hesitation on the last few words.

Loki, my darling I have dealt with this ritual before, I know what needs to be done.

Serene said back with a calming voice.

I wish I could have informed you sooner but you did not respond to my calls, Loki I am pregnant.

Serene spoke as she smiled a teary smile. Loki felt shock run through his system.

Serene was pregnant? Loki felt joy thrum through his body as he encircled his arms around his love.

He pulled her into his frame and tucked her head under his chin.

Oh my Serene, I have no words on how happy I am, does anyone else know my love?

Loki sent a joyous thought to Serene as he leaned his head into her hair.

I believe your mother found out but I have not told anyone yet, not until you returned to me.

Serene sent back as she pulled his arms tighter around herself to tighten the embrace.

Loki breathed out a sigh and shuffled her onto his lap. He slowly placed a hand on her belly and sent a small tendril of magic, probing.

Serene felt a little course of magic wash over her stomach and felt the echo of a returning call to Loki's.

Loki eyes widened as he felt the returning pulse answering.

Our child is a magic user. Loki thought to Serene with the tiniest of a smile.

Serene nodded her head and placed a hand over his. Let me take you back to our room, I have missed you my love.

Serene thought to Loki as she stood to find the healer.

Loki nodded his head and watched her disappear.

Thor stood in the doorway watching the exchange take place and smiled at the love between the two.

Thor had prayed for a love like this and had consulted his mother to see if she had seen anything for him.

She had given no answer though, but she had suggested pursuing his crush of Sif.

She had commented saying that she was a strong, independent woman who was loyal beyond belief.

Thor had since then been tossing the idea around and was going to ask Sif soon.

"Are you well brother?" Thor asked. Loki looked towards the entryway and saw his oaf of a brother.

He returned the question with a glare and a stinging spell as an answer.

"Sorry brother, I know you cannot speak but a simple nod or shake could have been better," Thor mumbled as he rubbed his arm from the sting.

Loki replied with a snort and waved a hand.

Serene stepped back in through the doorway with a jar full of paste for his wounds.

"You ready my Love?" Serene asked as she offered a hand.

Loki sent a wave of content through the bond and took her hand.

His legs almost gave way but not before Serene caught him.

Loki breathed out a hot snort at his weakness.

He felt like a damn child.

Just because you are physically weak now, does not make you any less strong then I know you to be.

Serene said soothingly through the bond. Loki rolled his eyes before beginning his walk again.

Thor watched the couple leave and took his own leave to seek out Sif. He had some things to say her.

~Loki and Serene~

Serene pushed open their door and heard bouncing on the bed.

"Bjorn, Loki is back," Serene called out to the crazed child.

She heard the pitter-patter of feet and soon felt the child encircle her waist for a hug.

"Loki, thank you for coming back to Mama," Bjorn said before wrapping Loki in a similar hug.

Loki flinched at the contact but was glad the child had not mentioned his predicament.

"Bjorn why don't you go see if Frigga needs some company in the garden, I heard she had some lemon tarts brought in from the Elves," Serene said kissing his hair and ushering him out.

Once the door was closed Serene walked up to Loki and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his.

"I was so worried, I knew you were still breathing but the torture of the sewing had me climbing the walls," Serene whispered as she closed her eyes remembering the pain through the bond.

She felt fingers rest on her cheeks as tears flowed freely.

I was worried I was not going to be able to see you again, my youth has sure come back to haunt me.

Loki said with a grumble. Serene leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his swollen lips before he recoiled.

I have to say I will miss our kisses.

Serene sighed out as she led the pair to a couch.

Loki sank down into the cushions and leaned his head so it rested on Serene's legs.

My silver-tongue will have to be sharpened once I get these cursed things out.

Loki said as he nuzzled into her skirt. Serene hummed as she carded her fingers through his hair.

"I cannot wait to hear your voice again, purring out my name when I tempt you or when you growl in arousal," Serene purred as she tugged lightly at his hair.

Loki groaned and squeezed her thigh with his hand.

Do not tempt me, minx. Soon you will be swollen with our child and glow like a star.

Loki sent to Serene as he kneaded her thighs.

Serene inhaled as he sat up and loomed over her.

Tell me, how much you want me even when I cannot speak.

Loki demanded as he held her face in his hands.

Serene searched his eyes looking for any second-guessing before she cupped his face.

"My Loki, no matter what I will always love you until Ragnarock is upon us and we die I will still search for you till the ends of our time," Serene spoke quietly as she kissed his sewn lips.

Loki pulled away and nuzzled her neck with his nose. My light, I have a gift for you, which is why I went to see the Dwarves and I needed to know if our love was true.

Loki sent with a quivering voice as he reached into his leathers and pulled out a small pouch.

Serene placed a hand over her mouth as she watched as Loki opened the pouch and produced a ring.

The ring was a gold band with a massive black gemstone that surrounded a small emerald

. Will you be mine, like I am yours until the end of the Nine? Loki asked as he held out the ring.

Serene gasped as she nodded and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, by the Nine, yes I will be yours," Serene said as joyful tears streaked her cheeks.

Loki smiled but could only manage a small tug, which he detested.

Loki took her left hand and placed the ring on her lifeline finger.

Serene gazed at the ring taking in the details and smiled.

"Oh Loki, thank you," Serene said as she threaded her fingers into his hair and brought their foreheads together.

'You were the light to save me from my demons; I need you in my life I cannot fathom what would happen if I were to lose you.

Loki said in a whispery voice as he clutched at her.

Serene looked at his face to see that his eyes were closed and pulled him into a hug.

Serene placed kisses on his neck and tugged on his hair to expose his neck.

You may be vulnerable now, but know that I will protect you until my last breath.

Serene said as she nibbled on his throat.

Loki groaned as she placed herself in his lap to get closer to him.

Serene placed her legs on either side of Loki and continued her ministrations.

She started to feel a tingle as their magics reacted to the increased heart rates.

She moaned as a low thrum began in her belly and wanted release from the burning fire.

Serene grazed her blunt teeth over his Adam's apple as it bobbed with every breath and swallow.

Serene smirked into his skin as her hands glided down to untuck the complicated belt and buckles that held his top in place.

Loki slightly raises a hand and banishes her dress to reveal her under dress that soon unlaced itself.

Loki trails his fingers up her s=chest to cup and knead the mounds.

Serene moaned out a low tune as she felt heat pool in her neither region when he gently rolled and pinched at her sensitive peaks.

She lifted her hips to relieve the building pressure.

Serene pressed her hot core down and ground out some of the burning fire into Loki hardening length.

Loki soon waved his hand to banish the rest of their clothes and placed his hands on her hips.

'Oh my love, stop this teasing.' Loki said with a growl in her mind.

Serene smirked as she settled back before placing his tip at her entrance.

In one quick motion she sheathed him in her heat and she let out a throaty groan.

Loki growled deep in his throat as she constricted her walls around his length before starting to move.

Serene looked at him through her heavy eyelashes as her breast bounced playfully.

Loki felt the coils tighten and bucked up to meet her in the middle of her rhythm.

Serene keened at the movement and sped up her movements and clenched her walls.

Ah love I am close, Loki spoke as he sped up his thrusting.

"I am close as well," Serene answered as she began to rub herself in time with Loki's thrusts.

Loki slapped her hand away when he saw this and inserted a finger that rubbed circles into her aching core.

Serene could feel the coil start to unwind in her belly and soon went over the edge.

"Loki," Serene moaned out as she clamped her walls around him as she climaxed.

Loki breathed out a long breath as he felt the pull of his release.

Serene! Loki yelled out in his mind as he held her hips as he followed suit.

Magic buzzed between the two as the high came down and they sat in the after glow.

"Welcome home, my love," Serene said as she slowly stood up to pull the pair of them to bed for a long night of sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a few months since Loki's return to Asgard from the Alfheim.

Just last week Loki had broken free from the nightmare demons.

Serene was a little more then half way through her pregnancy, but most people were confused that she looked so far along since it had only been four months.

Serene was currently sitting perched on a windowsill, the sunlight shining are her skin as she held her belly with a hand.

Serene gently rubbed soothing circles over her belly to settle the child as the child thumped their foot against her.

"Loki, your child seems to have a powerful kick," Serene winced as another kicked landed on her bladder.

She stood up and shuffled towards the bathroom to relieve the straining organ.

Our child will be a powerful sorcerer and physically strong too it seems.

Loki thought as he chuckled.

His lips were not as raw as they had been the first week of the torture and now only hurt if he moved them.

Loki was perched on their bed on his stomach reading some papers.

It seemed as though Thor was going to Midguard soon in order to fight off the Midguardian Serpent that was threatening fisherman.

Loki snorted at this, only his son would cause problems but since he was forbidden from seeing him he was stuck with news from Thor and Odin.

Serene shuffled back into the room and saw her love sitting on the bed reading reports.

Serene held a sad smile knowing that it was mostly about Thor's quest to Earth to knock some since into his nephew about hurting the mortals.

Serene approached the bed and winced as her feet ached from standing for too long even though she was only up for a few moments.

This wince did not pass Loki's gaze and so he sat up and patted the space next to him.

How are you feeling Darling? Loki thought to Serene as he wrapped an arm around her to pull her into his side.

"Your child seems to not like me on my feet for too long," Serene sighed as she held onto his arm.

Loki bent lowly to push away the soft tunic she was wearing to expose her stomach.

He placed light kisses to the swollen belly before placing a hand over it.

Loki sent a calming wave of energy towards his child.

He felt the return of some magic trying to respond back.

Loki felt a small smile tug at his lips before leaning his head against Serene's stomach and nuzzled the flesh.

Serene let out a sigh of content as she carded her fingers through Loki's locks.

"I think you are in need of a trim my lover, your hairs getting long," Serene commented puling at the tips.

Loki lifted his head and stared at his love.

I thought you liked my hair long?

Loki thought as he raised a hand to cup her cheek.

"I do I just think a small trim would be nice though," Serene said as she rested her hand on the back of his neck.

Loki nodded before leaning forward to touch his forehead to hers.

I wish to unite us in marriage my love, what do you think?

Loki asked as he clasped her hand.

"I would love nothing more," Serene said as she smiled and squeezed his hand.

There was knock on the door before it was pushed open.

A tall muscular lad strode through the door and towards the couple.

Long white hair hung around the lads face and braids were scattered throughout the head of hair.

"Hello Mama and Loki," Bjorn spoke out as he approached the couple.

"My son what brings you here?" Serene asked as she held out a hand.

"Uncle Thor has accepted my challenge," Bjorn said with a beaming smile.

Serene returned the smile, "This is great news but I want you to be careful, your uncle gets carried away in competitions."

"Of course mother, will you come watch?" Bjorn asked.

Serene squeezed his hand and stood.

"Absolutely I think your uncle needs to be knocked down a few pegs," Serene smiled as she felt Loki encircle her waist to support her.

~A week before now~

"Mama do you think I could practice with Uncle Thor, I have beaten the rest of guards in the Palace and their seems to be no one who will ask me," Bjorn said as he sat on the cushion next to Serene.

Serene thought about it for a moment," I would think this would be ok as long as Thor agrees."

Bjorn beamed upon hearing this.

"Do you think I should ask the Warriors three and Lady Sif first before changeling Uncle," Bjorn asked.

"I think so, you might pick on some of their techniques and you could also see if you can ask for any pointers," Serene said clutching her son's hand.

Bjorn nodded his head before he looked down to her swollen belly.

"How long before my sibling comes?" Bjorn asked.

"I would hope maybe another month but I can not tell, this pregnancy is accelerating faster then when I had my first," Serene said as she gently rubbed circles.

"Will I have a brother or a sister?" Bjorn asked gently touching the swollen stomach.

A soft kick landed under his hand and he laughed.

"I hope it is a daughter, I wouldn't mind another son but I would like another girl around the palace," Serene answered.

"She would be very spoiled," Bjorn said with a bit of sadness.

Serene frowned at his tone of voice and gently cupped his cheek.

"You will always be my son and just because they will have royal blood does not mean I will stand a favorite child," Serene said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you Mama," Bjorn said before standing to leave.

~Back to the present~

Together the trio walked towards the training yards.

Once they reached the entrance to the yard Bjorn broke off to go to the challenge ring.

A servant brought over two chairs for Loki and Serene to sit in to watch.

Another brought over a table with a pitcher of nectar and a bowl of fruit.

Serene smiled in return and cradled the goblet.

"Would you like some Loki?" Serene asked looking to him.

I would love some but I am unable to.

"Well I was watching this group of kids earlier this week and saw that they would share a drink with the help of a hollowed reed to make sure none of their lips touched the glass," Serene described as she conjured a reed.

She then placed it in the glass and handed it to Loki.

Loki tilted his head at the reed and then brought the reed to his sewn lips.

Loki made a small gap between his lips and gently sucked on the reed.

He was rewarded with the sweet taste of the golden nectar.

By the Nine this is fantastic.

Loki groaned as he continued to drink the nectar.

"Don't drink too much, I know you haven't eaten since the stiches so your stomach is sensitive, but now with the reed you will be able to have soup and broths," Serene said as she squeezed his knee.

Loki looked to her with the biggest smile he could muster.

I cannot wait.

The pair turned towards the arena where they saw Fandral stand between Thor and Bjorn.

"Now I want a clean fight, well accept for first blood and maybe a few bruises, well as long as it is alright with your mother?" Fandral joked glancing at Serene.

Serene shook her head, "I would watch your tongue, my son has already beaten you once."

A collective sound of laughter was heard at this comment.

Fandral scowled for a moment before plastering his smirk back on his face.

"Aye that may be so, but we wouldn't want the little lad to get maimed would we?" Fandral countered.

" He will handle himself fine, get on with it," Serene said waving her hand.

Fandral's smile faltered at this before waving to begin the fight.

Bjorn was standing on the edge of the makeshift battle arena.

He was wearing light leather armor with strips of chainmail throughout.

He had a sword and shield for the first match.

Opposite him, Thor stood with his training armor that mirrored his battle armor but had less layers.

Thor had a broad sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

A bell was rung and the two began to circle for one another, waiting for the first strike.

Thor took the first swipe but was deflected by the shield.

Bjorn took a returning strike but missed by a fraction.

The air was thick with anticipation as they waited for the victor.

Blows continued but were matched with returning swipes.

Clangs of the swords and shields could be heard as the fight continued.

Sweat dripped down Bjorn's forehead as he continued the blows or blocks.

Thor seemed to holding back some strength but continued his assault on the younger challenger.

Bjorn could feel his arm become heavy with fatigue but he fought it off as he bashed the shield into his Uncle's arm.

Thor stumbled back from the bash but returned it with a slash of the sword.

Bjorn noticed that his uncle did not like to use his shield but rather strike with a weapon.

Bjorn changed his tactics and began to attack his Uncle's shield arm.

Thor held back a smile as Bjorn began his attack on his weaker arm.

He had just barely healed an injury on that arm from the last battle.

His brief flashback cost Thor him his concentration and felt the familiar sting off a cut.

The crowd was silent all accept for those who were in favor of Bjorn who clapped at his victory.

Bjorn felt the pull of a smile as his body relaxed from fatigue.

Serene smiled at her son as she clapped and stood.

Loki copied her movements as they walked towards the pair.

Thor walked over to his nephew and clapped him on the back.

"That was some fine swords work Bjorn, I see the bears have taught you well," Thor said with a beaming smile.

"Thank you Uncle Thor, I was surprised at your opening though, we shall have our next challenge soon?" Bjorn asked as he held out his arm.

"Yes, I look forward to it," Thor said as he encircled his forearm with his hand in a pact agreement.

They two fighters then broke off to their separate changing areas.

Bjorn walked back towards his side and was standing while a servant removed the protective layer.

He saw his mother approaching and smiled.

Serene watched as her son began to wash away the sweat that had bloomed over his skin from the match.

"Nice job Bjorn, I think you might have slightly hurt your uncle's ego when you caught him by surprise, though I think that was his own undoing," Serene said as she carded her fingers through his hair that had become wild.

"Mom stop," Bjorn said as he playfully slapped her hand from his hair.

"Hey I'm just helping, who knows maybe you'll have company tonight," Serene hinted as she saw her son blush.

"Maybe, we shall see at the feast," Bjorn muttered as he fixed his own hair.

Serene chuckled as she felt Loki's presence come near.

"I seem to remember a similar occasion with Loki and Fandral," Serene said as she looped an arm through his.

Yes and what a night that was, I swear that was the most wine I have ever drunk in one sitting besides my name day. Loki said with a small smirk.

"Yes but the next morning you were like a angry serpent, striking at anyone that breathed," Serene said.

Ah but not at you, I could never but any venom behind my words when I was around you. Loki countered as he squeezed her hand.

"If you two are quite through, I need to change for the feast," Bjorn said abruptly as he walked away.

Serene shook her head as Loki lead her towards an inside sitting area to await the feast that was shortly.

" Thor's name is coming upon us, do you think we will get as many turnouts for the tournament this year?" Serene asked Loki.

Most likely, I also think All-father is going to announce the date for the coronation, though hopefully it will be after our child is born. Loki thought as he rubbed softly at her belly.

"Hmm yes and I think you are doing well with being Thor's equal," Serene spoke softly as she cupped his cheek.

That is all I want, the throne holds no power for me if I am not the favored one, I just want to help Asgard prosper. Loki thought as he nuzzled her hand.

Serene smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I think you two will bring a wondrous age to Asgard, Odin has done his job well and it is now the time for a new age to come," Serene whispered as some guards walked pass.

Some of the Asgardians were thrilled about the announcement of the coronation but some did not like the idea of Loki having any part in the rule.

I only wish to prove myself to others that I can be a great help in the rule. Loki thought and sighed as he was reminded of his black sheep status.

"You have nothing to prove to others, only to yourself can you prove that you are worthy," Serene said as she poked his chest where his heart lay.

Loki nodded and leaned his head forward to rest his head in her hair.

Oh my love what would I do without you. Loki thought solemnly and placed his lips on her neck.

"I think you would be a little bit pig-headed like your brother and probably be getting into more mischief," Serene chuckled as he pinched her.

Ugh don't tell me I would be like Thor, this would be the worse news.

Loki thought as he groaned in the back of his throat.

Thunderous footsteps sounded before they heard the voice.

"But don't you love me brother? I love you," Thor said as he came towards the pair.

Loki rolled his eyes as he stood up and offered an arm to his wife.

"Oh come now brother, all you have to say are three words and all is good," Thor said with a beaming smile.

You're an oaf.

Loki thought out loud and he saw Serene smirk.

Thor frowned slightly before gaining it back as he clapped a hand on Loki.

"One day you will say it," Thor said as he followed along side the pair to the dining area.

Loki shook his head and snaked an arm around Serene's body to support her lower back.

Serene hummed as she followed the brothers and sat at the table where the rest of their friends sat.

Serene slowly slinked down into her chair. Loki and Thor sat on either side of her.

The door opened with a creak and Bjorn walked in with some of the younger warriors who were chattering about the challenge.

"My son seems to be preening," Serene whispered to Loki as she watched the cluster take a seat at another table.

As he should be, maybe tonight he will take a maiden like a true warrior should.

Loki answered as he squeezed her thigh. I don't know think my warrior will get a maiden tonight unless he does me a favor. Serene thought to Loki as she smirked. Hmm anything for my sweet nectar.

Loki purred as he stroked her hand under the table.

My feet and back are killing me due to your child's activities I think a massage will have wonders for my energy. Serene answered with a squeeze to his hand.

The feast had started a Odin arrived and waved a hand.

Cheers were heard as servants brought out platters and jugs of wine.

Tonight they celebrated the upcoming name day and Thor's coronation date.


	21. Chapter 21

Serene could not believe that in 18 short years Thor would be crowned King.

But first he must first prove himself worthy and go through many grueling tasks.

Loki had snorted at the idea of Thor having to prove himself.

If Thor was first born why was he going through the tasks.

But in the back of his mind though he was happy that Thor needed to prove to Asgard that he was going to be a great king.

Loki shifted to readjust himself as he held Serene in his arms.

He felt a small kick from her swollen belly and felt a warm thrum of energy course through his body.

He moved them to a lounge chair so she was leaning back into some pillows as he went and retrieved some oil.

Serene was sitting in front of him in a chair as he massaged her feet.

His hands had rose smelling oil and he gently kneaded the swollen flesh.

He worked at he knots that had formed from the extra weight and stress.

Loki could hear soft moans as he pressed into the heel of her foot at a particular knot.

Loki chanced a look up at his Love and saw her eyes were shut and she had a hand over her stomach.

His child would be here soon, he could tell.

Once he finished he wiped the excess on a towel before maneuvering them back to the bed to rest.

Loki gently held her to his chest as she laid her head into his neck.

It seemed like hours had passed as Loki thought about the upcoming birth when he felt Serene's breathing change.

"Even Dark Princes need their sleep, Love," Serene mumbled as she nuzzled her head into his neck.

Loki felt the tug of strings as he smiled before placing a kiss on her head.

Yes I know darling, but our child has my mind running with curiosity.

Loki thought as he pulled Serene closer. Serene groaned as she readjusted her body to support her belly and back.

"Well our child seems to think that my organs our playthings and loves to kick them," Serene winced as she felt a sharp pain.

Hmm seems that our child has a strong kick.

Loki thought as he gently rubbed circles over the bruised stomach.

"Any day she or he will come and then we can take those wretched stiches out," Serene spoke as she lightly traced the black thread.

Loki nodded and pursed his lips to kiss her fingers.

"I have missed your voice, you know and your wicked silver-tongue," Serene said as she tapped his nose.

Hmm and I miss being able to kiss you and to love you with spoken words.

Loki thought as he pushed a stray lock off of her forehead.

"Sometimes I think you and Braggi are the only ones who can seduce women with just words," Serene with a chuckle.

Yes but unlike the bard, I use intelligence and quick wit to seduce my Lover, who is already so willing.

Loki thought and cupped her face in his hand.

Serene hummed and resumed sleeping as Loki stroked her hair soothingly.

Soon his hand stilled in her hair as he felt the pull off sleep over takes his mind.

~With Bjorn~

'Warning'

"So tell us how the battle went Bjorn," a tall blonde asked as she gripped onto his arm as the rest of the youth gathered around.

Bjorn cleared his throat and began to retell his victory in the first challenge.

"Uncle Thor seemed to have hesitated for a movement and with that split second I quickly sliced a small cut on his exposed arm and won," Bjorn said waving his hand to demonstrate the moment.

"So what's the next challenge?" A boy asked from the back.

"I think the next round would be archery if my Uncle is up for it," Bjorn answered as he smashed his mug on the table to get the bar maid's attention.

The servant quickly came and refilled the mugs and then soon went back to her place.

Bjorn felt an arm encircle his bicep and he looked to a young woman with sandy brown hair look up at him through her eyelashes.

"You were very brave to take up a challenge with your Uncle," she said with a flirtatious smile as she batted her eyelashes.

The blonde on his right tugged on his arm to get his attention.

"Let us show you your winnings," She whispered into his ear.

He looked at the two with a smirk and stood up.

"My friends thank you for coming but it seems I must leave to recover for my next challenge," Bjorn said as he held out his arms to the young women, who giggled and grabbed the offered appendages.

They got into the room, the two girls sat on the big bed, and Bjorn looked around for a second before sitting on the chaise lounge near the foot of the bed.

He gently slid his tunic of his body and the two girls stared openly at his chest.

He grinned back nervously, he had been with one other girl before and now he had to satisfy two.

"What are your names?" Bjorn asked as he sat on the bed.

"My name is Parlam," the brown haired girl replied as she began to strip herself of her dress.

"My name is Ailea," the blonde responded also coping Parlam's actions.

Parlam ran her hands against Ailea's arms and clasped her fingers with hers, moved in close to her face and kissed her on the lips.

Bjorn could hear Ailea gasp softly and close her eyes, as she started kissing Parlam back and running her hands over her back.

The thought of watching the two women locking lips in front of him didn't annoy him instead he watched with hungry eyes and reached out to caress Ailea's hand.

He was watching the two slowly getting lost in a trance of sexual ecstasy.

Parlam and Ailea parted their lips gently and looked at Bjorn teasingly.

Ailea moved closer to Parlam who was lying on her back, ran her fingers through Parlam's hair and kissed her.

As if on cue, Bjorn slid cautiously closer to Parlam and placed his hand on her body, somewhere below her belly.

He could feel an explosion inside his head as he touched her bare pelvis and felt traces of her hair.

Bjorn slid his hands against her body, and moved his fingers up until he could feel a mound rise over her body.

His mouth ran dry, but Bjorn's fingers trembled with sexual excitement.

He moved his fingers over her breasts and brought them together over her nipples, pinching it without even realizing it.

He was so aroused he couldn't sense anything.

Bjorn was numb and lightheaded.

He looked up to see Parlam and Ailea kissing each other.

He moved in closer to Parlam, all the while running his hands over her body.

Bjorn brought my face close to her breasts and placed his mouth over it.

He could feel an explosion of lust burst within him every now and then.

Parlam was kissing Ailea, and running her hand over his back, digging into his muscular shoulders gently with her nails as he moved lips over her body.

Bjorn moved up closer to the both of their faces, and all three of them kissed together.

He looked at Ailea to read her expression, but all she did was hold him by his neck and guided his lips closer to Parlam's lips.

He moved in close to Parlam's face, and kissed her.

Bjorn reached for Ailea's breasts and pinched at the soft buds.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, sinking into her kiss tasting the sweet wine from earlier on her tongue.

He then locked his lips against Ailea's breast and began to suck lightly leaving small bruises.

He then gently pushed his breeches down to his ankles and slid out of them.

He smiled at Ailea and positioned her so he could enter her and she could taste Parlam.

Bjorn slicked his manhood against Ailea's opening and then entered her. He heard her moan as he set a pace.

Bjorn watched as Parlam's face screw up in ecstasy as Ailea licked her.

He continued his pace before speeding and reached down to her pleasure point.

Bjorn began to rub in circles in time with his thrust.

All too soon he heard Ailea let out a moan as she orgasamed.

Her walls clenched around him but he held strong as he pulled out and kissed his way up her stomach.

He smirked up to Parlam and she returned it.

She moved so she laid next Ailea.

Bjorn captured her lips and suckled on her bottom lip as he opened her legs.

She whimpered as he soothed her lip.

Bjorn then plunged into her and set the pace as her back arched off the bed.

He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he set a more brutal pace.

Parlam's face screwed up as she felt herself coming close.

Bjorn growled as her hands clenched onto his shoulders and scrape down his back leaving hot trails.

Bjorn let out a roar as he came still pumping into her and she followed suit with a small moan.

They were coiling and uncoiling in bed, lost in carnal ecstasy once they waited a few beats for them to regain their breath.

Everything seemed so perfect, and each time one of them moved, it seemed to be in perfect unison with the other two.

It was like the three of them who were strangers a couple of hours ago, were perfectly in tune with each other's thoughts and sexual desires.

They took turns to lie on top of each other, go down on each other, and make love to each other.

They switched places and ravaged each other like this was the last time any of them would have sex.

They were lost in a haze of sexual passion, and nothing mattered to any of them other than pleasing the other two people.

Bjorn lay splayed out on his back an arm wrapped around one of the women that was snuggled into his side.

Their legs were entangled and the sheet was thrown over their lower halves. He felt sedated as he watched the stars twinkle in the sky.

Bjorn smiled when Ailea clenched her hand into a fist over his chest and snuggle.

The next challenge was soon upon the pair of warriors, three days had passed since the first.

Thor had agreed to an archery competition, but knew he was able to pick the next two challenges.

Bjorn held a bow that was made from a wood that had red stains, known to most as the Dragon's Blood tree.

Thor held his bow, which was made from a springy red willow and a Yew tree.

A target was placed twenty paces from the bowmen.

"Thor you may go first," Fandral stated as the official.

Thor held a smirk on his face as he knocked the arrow and drew back.

He aimed for slightly above the target due to a slight breeze and released.

Thwack, the arrow had hit just outside the center ring.

Bjorn nodded his head when he saw Fandral wave his hand.

Bjorn mimicked his uncle only he moved his aim slightly up to the right.

He released the arrow and was rewarded with the arrow landing inside the center.

"Impressive but can you do more than one?" Thor jested as he knocked another arrow and released.

This time the arrow landed within the center.

Bjorn took a breath and let it out slowly as he knocked another arrow.

Suddenly his attention was taken away as he heard the rustling of servants and gasps.

Bjorn relaxed his arm and saw that his mother was holding her stomach.

"The baby is coming," was all he heard before he saw Loki teleport them to the healers.

"Uncle I must go," Bjorn said as he put down his weapons.

"Understandable, a draw then?" Thor asked as he began to move towards the healers.

"That would fine," Bjorn said as he joined his uncle.

~In the healers~

Serene had felt the water break as she watched her family in their archery competition.

She clutched Loki's hand and spoke, "The baby is coming."

Loki quickly sprung into action and teleported them to the healers.

He rushed her to a bed and laid her down gently.

Two midwives scurried over and slipped the bottom part of Serene's dress back.

The other held towels and a bowl of water was near by.

Serene felt the contractions kick in and held her hand out to Loki, who took it and held her hand.

She controlled her breathing as the midwives coached her to push.

It had been some time before she felt the contractions speed up.

Serene let out a loud scream as she felt the head breach and pushed.

You're doing splendid keep going Love almost done.

Loki thought as he squeezed her hand. Serene let out another yell and pushed.

She collapsed back into the pillows.

Crying was heard as the midwives cleaned the child.

"It's a girl my lady," the midwife said as she handed over the little bundle.

A small tuft of black hair hung in her face and her hands were clenched.

What do you want to name her? Loki asked as he reached down to drag his finger over her cheek in a caress.

"Astral Lokidóttir," Serene said softly.

Loki smiled slightly before opening his arms to hold his daughter.

Serene moved slightly so the midwives could clean her up and change her clothes.

Loki pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down cradling his daughter.

She is so beautiful, just like her mother.

Loki thought quietly as he gently offered a finger for the baby to hold.

"She seems to have her father's hair though," Serene said tiredly.

Sleep darling you are exhausted and we will be here when you wake.

Loki thought as he stood.

He gently waved his hand and Serene felt herself be levitated to a cleaner bed.

She was laid down and Loki pulled the covers up.

He then joined her on the bed with their daughter.

Tell our visitors that we will let them in once Lady Serene is awake.

Loki thought out loud to the healers.

They nodded their heads and did their orders.

Serene had passed out with a hand tucked under her daughter's blanket.

Loki smiled and gently placed a kiss on her forehead as he stared at her face.

Astral had a nice round face but had some pointed features like her cheeks.

Her nose was like her mother's though, straight with a slight dip at the end.

Her skin seemed a little bluish tint but all children had this, Loki figured as he gently ran a hand over her face and saw some color come to her cheeks slowly replacing the bluish hint with a fleshy pink.

Loki couldn't tare his gaze from her though.

He knew he would have to protect his daughter from suitors.

She was going to be a heartbreaker when she becomes of age, if she was anything like her mother.


	22. Chapter 22

As the night wore on only the shuffling of healers and the occasional hoot of a bird could be heard.

Loki had stayed vigil watching over his lover and child.

The occasional shuffle from Serene trying to stay asleep and the soft breathing of his daughter had lolled Loki into a trance.

He felt Serene nuzzle her head into his shoulder as she started to wake.

Hello beautiful. Loki thought as he brushed a few locks out of her face.

"Morning Love," Serene whispered back as she shifted to a more confortable position so now she sat with her back half on Loki's chest.

Loki opened his arms as he saw the need to be closer in her eyes.

Quietly a healer shuffled closer with their daughter in her arms.

"Thank you," Serene said as she gently tucked their daughter into the crook of her arm.

"She will need feeding my Lady," the healer whispered as she back out of the room to give the two parents privacy.

Serene pulled at the buttons that held her top in place.

She maneuvered Astral to her chest and began to feed her child.

Loki watched in fascination as he saw the exchange.

Loki maneuvered his head to lay his chin on Serene's shoulder.

They lay in a comfortable silence as Astral fed and the hum from other beings near by.

Soon Astral pulled away with a dribble of milk on her lips which Serene wiped up with a conjured cloth.

She then maneuvered the babe to burp her.

Once the action was done Serene settle the baby back in her arms.

"Do you think your family has waited long enough to see their new addition?" Serene asked with a playful smile.

I believe so, I think they are just itching to see our child.

Loki responded as he waved a healer over.

"You can let the royal family in now," Serene said to the healer.

The young maiden nodded her head and went to the doors.

Thunderous footsteps were heard along with a gentle dragging sound of a dress.

Thor and Frigga had entered the chambers to see the young parents sitting in a bed holding a small bundle.

Frigga felt a beaming smile cross her face as she walked closer to the bed.

She gently sat down in the offered chair and Thor stood to her side as she looked at the couple.

"My, isn't she something precious," Frigga said in a light tone as she opened her arms to hold her granddaughter.

Serene smiled at the older woman and passed over her daughter.

"What is her name, Sister?" Thor asked with a quiet voice.

"Her name is Astral," Serene spoke as she watched Frigga's fingers be grasped by the baby.

"She's got a strong grip for such a young child," Frigga noted as she felt the strength behind the grip.

"Yes, but that is due to her accelerated growth rate and parentage Frigga," Serene said to the Queen. Frigga nodded in understanding before carefully handing off the little bundle to Thor.

Thor awkwardly held the child in the crook of his arm as the other held her head.

"She has your hair brother," Thor said with a chuckle as he touched the wisps of black hair.

He began to sway so that it created a rocking motion.

Astral clung onto one of Thor's fingers as he rocked her carefully.

"When do you think you will be able to preform the spell?" Queen Frigga asked Serene.

"I would think by tomorrow I would regain enough strength to preform the ritual," Serene said as she watched the pair.

Loki squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Hmm then there must be something we can do to prepare for the ritual right?" The queen asked as she shifted in her seat.

"I'm afraid not, Loki and Astral are all that I need, I will be traveling to the Unknown to preform it though," Serene said quietly to Frigga.

Frigga gave a small smile before confusion took over her place.

"Is he going to be accepted there," Frigga said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, he will be able to," Serene said with a smile.

Frigga returned it with her own before going to relieve Thor of Astral.

Loki gave Serene a questioning look.

I will tell you more later once we are back in our chambers.

Serene thought to Loki as she waved down a healer so she could be discharged.

Loki stood from the bed to help Serene get her balance.

Serene gave Loki a warm smile as she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I no longer need to be here," Serene said to Thor and Frigga.

"Well let us meet with Odin so he may meet his granddaughter then," Frigga said as she passed Astral back to her mother.

Serene gently tucked the end of the blanket under Astral as Loki guided her to the throne room.

As the group approached the door two guards pushed open the massive doors. Perched on top of the golden throne was Odin.

His hand clutched his weapon to stand and slowly walk down the stairs to ground level.

"It seems there is a shift in Asgard, a new life it seems," Odin said as he approached the group.

Frigga smiled at her husband and stood back so he could see the babe.

Serene untucked the blanket to reveal Astral's head to Odin.

"Such a precious child, she seems to have taken after her father though," Odin said looking at Serene.

"I know this, it does not concern me that she is not like me," Serene said knowing Odin was talking about Loki's parentage.

Odin hmmed, before turning to return to his post.

Loki looked to his father and then back to his wife.

So many unanswered questions, but he knew Serene would answer them in private.

Serene bid the royal family good day and soon left with Loki to go to their chambers.

The hallways seemed to be alive with servants trying to sneak a peek at the newest Royal Family.

Loki only huffed in irritation at the attention as he entered their chambers.

He sat at one of the couches as Serene laid Astral down in a crib.

Where is the Unknown? Loki first asked when Serene joined him on the couch.

She sat leaning against him in his embrace and drew patterns on his skin.

"The Unknown is my realm, it is where I control who comes and goes, who is protected from others and where I draw some of my powers from," Serene spoke.

Loki was content as he listened and felt the trail of fingers on his leather-clad arms.

" I never spoke of it because only those that I can fully trust and the individuals must face the trails of the Guardians," Serene said.

Hmm and I guess I have gained favor with the Guardians then? Loki thought as he brushed fingers through her hair.

"Well they are my sons and they seem to think if I bring you with me, you would be fine," Serene said with a chuckle.

Loki hmmed as he circled his arms around her frame.

I love you. Loki thought as he picked her up to carry her to the bed.

"I love you too, my Dark Prince," Serene said as she snapped her fingers to change into a sleeping dress.

Loki stripped down to his under clothes and crawled into to bed.

Astral sat in a crib an arms length from the bed.

Loki pulled Serene to his chest and sighed.

It had been a long day and they were all exhausted.

"Tomorrow, is when I will hear your voice again my love," Serene said before succumbing to sleep.

~Next Morning~

The sun had begun to rise and set a warm glow over Asgard.

The faint shafts of light penetrated through the curtains that hung over the windows to the couple's chambers.

Serene had sat up slowly to check on her daughter when she felt the grip around her tighten.

"Love I need to check on the little one," Serene chuckled when she heard a growl.

She hasn't made a sound in a few hours, I consider us lucky.

Loki thought as he pulled her back into his chest.

Serene chuckled and placed a kiss on his chest.

"I know but we have a long day ahead of us and she will be wanting to be fed soon," Serene said as she snaked her way out the hold.

Loki sighed and glanced up at the ceiling.

By the Nine, I cannot wait to get these blasted things out.

"It will come darling, let me just feed our little child and then we can go," Serene spoke warmly as she lifted Astral up.

She guided her head and soon sank back onto the bed as astral fed.

Such a wonderful sight, so beautiful.

Loki remarked as he laid a hand on her waist and watched.

Serene then proceeded to burp the babe after Astral had finished.

She then changed Astral's clothing and then finally her own so they were ready for the day.

"I would suggest changing into something that can get blood out easily or something you don't mind getting soiled," Serene called as she walked towards the dining area to pick up a golden apple.

Serene heard shuffling as Loki put on an old tunic that had small tears and holes in it along with a leather pair of breeches.

"You still have the shirt you conquered that Bigelsnipe in?" Serene asked as she poured a glass of ambrosia.

Why not? I tell stories of my victory whenever someone makes fun of my helm.

Loki said as he took the glass of ambrosia and added a straw.

"I remember when you came back you were littered with cuts and scrapes, but you clung to the giant horns to show your trophy," Serene chuckled as she finished her apple.

Of course, only I have conquered am alpha without the help of others. Loki said in a proud tone.

"Well the mountain did most of the work," Serene pointed out.

And you are the only one that knows about that.

Loki said as he placed a closed lip kiss on her head.

"Come darling we must go," Serene said as she began to walk towards the door.

Loki followed without a second thought and found that they were going towards a garden.

Really Serene, your dimension is a garden in Asgard? Loki thought as they approached the entrance.

Two canine statues as tall as the rest of the podiums guarded the entrance with stony faces.

"It's all right my darlings, this is my mate Loki," Serene spoke s she touched the front legs of the statues.

Loki watched with fascination as the stone gave way to reveal warm golden fur.

"Is this our newest Sister?" Darius asked as he leaned down to sniff her.

Loki flinched when he saw he wolf so close to his child.

"And so this is your new partner? He smells of Dark Magic mother," Silas sneered as he circled Loki.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" Silas teased and swiped his tail at Loki.

Loki growled and conjured a small stinging spark and sent it at Silas's flank.

Silas yelped and spun back around. Do not tease me, Guardian.

Loki sneered, as he stood next to Serene.

"You really were going to let him do that mother?" Darius said with a chuckle.

Serene sighed and held out her hand which Loki took with his.

"Silas you should know better, I will only hold back so much and you needed to know that my Love will stand up for himself," Serene said as she continued her stroll.

A massive red willow came into view and Serene kneeled in front of it.

"My darling follow me," Serene said as she placed her hand on the trunk and closed her eyes.

Loki, silently, mimicked her movements and felt the rush of energy rush up his arm.

He blinked back a shock and felt a pull from his navel and was soon transported.

Serene stood on the other side near a stone altar.

"Stay there Sweetheart, I will preform the ritual and then we will explore," Serene said. Not a sound was made in this new site.

They were on a flat gray slab of rock over looking a pond. Fog was gently rolling in and the morning sun casted a golden glow over the mist.

Loki looked and saw that besides Serene and Astral, there was no other living soul.

Serene shifted Astral to be more comfortable in the cloth sling she had and opened a tome that sat on top of the altar.

A blade was on the inside of the first page.

She lifted it and gazed at the beauty, a pure silver blade with a mother pearl handle.

Runes decorated the sides of the blade and a single ruby was encrusted into the handle. Serene turned the page and a bowl appeared.

It was a white stone bowl that was pure as the day it was made.

Flipping to the next page Serene read the instructions twice before whispering in an old tongue.

In the names that are above all others, the names of the great watchful eyes of those who passed.

My Love has done none wrong to see this punishment.

I ask of you to take my offering of my life force and that of my daughter to see the punishment undone and return this punishment back to those who have wronged us.

I ask for the twine to unwind from his lips and for the voice to thrive.

I ask to heal those scars that were a cruel reminder of his unjust punishment.

Serene cut her wrist with the blade and then let the blood fall into the bowl.

She then pricked a finger of Astral's and let a drop ooze into the bowl.

With this offering allow me to untie my love's lips and curse those who dare used this cursed twine.

Let these chains break with the blood of those willing and of love.

Serene painted Loki's lips with the blood and then drew a bless symbol on his forehead.

Let these sewn lips be returned to those of the dark and allow the voice of mine's to be free.

Serene said and gently tugged on the knot holding the stitching together.

Loki felt the string unravel and fall from his lips and felt the holes close.

Serene gently pulled at the string while being careful as to not let it touch her anywhere she did not touch with the blood.

I cast this thread back to the shadows where if any shall use it will face a death a thousand fold.

Serene finished and painted Loki's lips again with the blood.

Loki gasped as he felt the blood seep back into the healing holes.

The dark magic was sucked out and banished with a scream of agony.

Serene began her clean up and gently preformed a healing spell on herself and Astral. Loki stood from his kneeling position.

He delicately touched his lips and licked them hesitantly.

Serene watched Loki's movements with a small smile and gently passed his a glass of water.

"Drink slowly my Love," Serene whispered as she watched.

Loki nodded before lifting the crystal tumbler to his lips and swallowed a small amount. He tilted his back in ecstasy at finally tasting a pure element gracing his parched lips.

"My realm, I cannot express my love in words," Loki said hoarsely as he took her hand in his and bowed to kiss it.

"Has my love's tongue gone to lead?" Serene giggled as he nipped her wrist.

"It will need to be sharpened once again, my little minx," Loki spoke softly.

He still felt the rough scratch in his throat from disuse.

"But what joy, we are graced with your voice again my Lover," Serene laughed with a beaming smile.

Loki smiled and finally felt the pinch of it on his face.

Tears fell from his eyes with joy.

"Oh Loki, my love I feel as though we are now finally starting our live that we were cheated out of," Serene spoke as she wiped away the tears.

"I'm glad my dear, that I will now be able to say what my soul begs me to," Loki whispered and laid a kiss on her lips.

A spark jumped across their lips.

The fire ignited with a furious burn.

Loki cupped Serene's face as he deepened the kiss.

Serene gasped as he nipped on her lips.

"My love as much as I would love to continue this, we cannot do our actions here," Serene said as she pulled back.

Loki frowned but understood that this was a pure plane.

"Of course," Loki said with a smile.

Serene gently lifted her daughter out of the cloth sling from around her body.

"Hello my precious daughter," Loki said as he lifted her to his face.

Bright steel eyes stared back at him.

He gasped at their color.

"My look at those eyes, they could stop a heart," Loki smirked as he kissed her nose.

Serene stood back with a loving smile watching father and daughter.

She knew that it was still early for Astral's eyes to be open but she knew it had to do with her side of the genes.

"Will they be a heart breaker when you are older," Loki whispered in a daring tone.

Astral opened her mouth and let out babble and a coo.

"I will take that as a most definitely," Loki smirked.

The new family had spent the rest of their day exploring Serene's realm before retiring for the night in the stone castle, the realm had provided.

Serene knew it would be hard to tear Loki away from this place and go back to Asgard so they had stayed longer then she anticipated.

Loki's magic began to grow because of the new source of energy emitted in the Unknown realm, increasing his power.

She did not mention that time was a different set in this realm as she watched her daughter quickly accelerate in growth and intelligence.

Soon Astral was talking and walking in just a few months in the Unknown realm.

When in Asgard a few years had passed.

Serene watched as Loki chased after their daughter through a field of long grass.

"I will catch you, little star, you cannot out run me," Loki called out as he ran after a squealing toddler.

"Mama help me," Astral squealed as Loki caught her and spun her.

Serene chuckled at the pair but soon frowned when she saw a messenger owl fly and land on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to report this my lady but Earth is in need of a hand to help stop the newest slaughter," the barn owl said in a sad tone.

"This is that second Midguardian war yes? Their second realm war against each other?" Serene asked with a long sigh.

"Unfortunately yes my queen, they did not learn from the first and now they are using a new source of dark magic to fuel weapons," the barn owl said.

Serene looked puzzled before asking, "What dark magic did the Midguardians find?"

"The Tesseract my Queen." Serene held back a gasp.

An Infinity stone was found and not just any one, the heart.

"I will be arriving soon, prepare the forces to retrieve this gem," Serene commanded.

The messenger nodded his head before taking flight.

Serene held a stern face as she approached the pair who lay in the grass.

"My love, I believe it is time we returned," Serene said with a sorrow filled tone.

"If that is what you wish Serene," Loki said as he stood to kiss her.

She accepted his kiss and kneeled down to Astral.

Her raven black hair was braided on one side with feathers tucked in.

Astral's steel eyes looked at her with confusion.

"Must we go Mama?" Astral asked.

"I'm afraid so, but I'm sure you will have loads of fun with Uncle Thor and Grandma Frigga," Serene said with a smile.

Astral giggled as she started to sprint towards the Asgardian Portal.

"Please be carful and come back to me Serene, I couldn't even fathom what my life would be like without you," Loki whispered as he gathered her up in his arms.

"You silly man, my time is not yet, I will be back after I settle this squabble of petty children," Serene said as she nuzzled his head.

"Thank the Norns, but do please take my caution with you, I will wait for your return," Loki said kissing her as he left.

Serene felt him slip away and watched as they returned to Asgard.

Serene took a breath before teleporting to Midgard.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( I know this maybe some what close to the movie. I only pulled bits and pieces that stuck out to me. So enjoy.)

( I know this maybe some what close to the movie. I only pulled bits and pieces that stuck out to me. So enjoy.)

A man stood on stage reading of a paper with an inspirational speech about the upcoming battle.

Serene looked on at the soldiers that were gathered around and saw their forlorn faces.

The man looked at the men and saw their defeated faces and losing interest.

"Hey why don't you bring the girls back," A man called out.

"I think they only know that one song, let me go check" the man replied.

"You do that sweetheart," Anther man sniggered out.

The man in the tight suit walked off stage as the crowd began to throw rotten food at him. Serene tutted as she watched the brave man slouch down on a bench.

"You know, that was a very moving speech Captain," Serene spoke.

The man glanced up at her as he removed the hood of the costume.

"Yes well then if it was so good, why did rubbish fly," he said bitterly.

Serene sat down next to him and tucked the identical outfit of the female officer's skirt under her.

"That was just a flare of irritation, many soldiers just can't respect others," Serene spoke.

The man sighed and hung his head.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Serene," She said as she held out her hand.

The man looked up and shook her hand.

" My stage name is Capitan America, but off stage others call me Steve," the man spoke.

Serene gave him a smile and watched as he slowly returned it.

"What is a beautiful dame, oh I mean- beautiful woman such as yourself doing over here on the battle grounds?" Steve asked as he cleared his throat from embarrassment.

"I am here as a nurse and for you, an ear for listening," Serene answered.

"Well I do appreciate you listening," Steve said as he rubbed his neck.

"Anytime and I do believe we will win this war, you just need to listen to your heart Capitan," Serene said as she stood and left.

Serene turned down past some tents before turning her self into an owl to watch over the camp and took to the trees, where she saw her watchers keeping an eye.

"Reports?" Serene hooted out as she landed on a near by branch.

"My lady, the forces are moving in closer and have captured many of the soldiers from this side," A barred owl said.

"We must have eyes on where they are keeping the Tesseract, once we remove that, the opposing side will fall," A great horned owl spoke.

"Of course, set up eyes at each of the factories that have the traces and then we can pin point where the Gem is," Serene said as she took flight.

Her black and white feathers stuck out once she left the trees, but no animal attacked. They knew that it would mean their death.

Serene flew back to the camp and overheard the Colonel telling Steve that his friend had been captured by HYDRA.

She continued to listen, as Philip described how they didn't have the manpower and resources to rescue those that had been captured.

Steve stormed off angry that they would give up on those who laid down their lives.

Serene watched as he gathered supplies and watched as Peggy talked to the womanizer Stark about arranging a ride.

Serene shook her head at his brash behavior but knew that he would be able to come back alive as long as she looked out for him.

Silently she turned into invisible and followed Peggy, Stark and Steve as they headed towards the closest HYDRA factory.

It seemed as though the next coming events blurred for Serene as she continued her protective watch over the Capitan.

Once he had reached the lower levels Serene placed a protection spell on him before she went to explore.

She could sense the traces of the Tesseract everywhere but she picked up on the main source.

"Sir you should see this," said as he pointed at one of the screens showing footage of the security cameras.

Serene saw the video of Steve defeating the HYDRA soldiers as he battled to find Bucky.

Schmidt growled as he watched his forces fall and he began to flip the switches to self-destruct.

"No, no what are you doing?" Zola asked in a cry of confusion.

"We our outmatched," Schmidt said as he continued flipping the switches.

Serene gasped when she saw the man pick up the case that had the Tesseract in it. Serene turned her hand intangible and grabbed onto the cube.

Turning the Tesseract invisible was hard part as she replaced the emptiness inside the case with a false clone.

She created a pocket in space where she placed the Tesseract; only she could open this pocket though since it was of her making.

She knew it would be safe up until her death.

She smirked as she watched the stupid man run towards his escape when the Capitan blocked him off.

" Ah Capitan, I enjoyed your films," Schmidt said as he approached Steve.

Serene held back and watched the exchange.

She let out a gasp as Schmidt put a dent into the shield Steve held.

"I don't know what lies Erskine told you, but I am his greatest success," Schmidt said as he pulled away a mask to reveal a blood red flesh.

"We have left humanity behind Capitan, except you are afraid to embrace it," Red skull said as he vanished into his escape vehicle.

Steve realized that wasn't an exit behind him as another explosion rocked the plant.

"Bucky, one at a time," Steve urged as he nudged Bucky towards the beam.

Bucky nodded as he began to slowly make his way across.

Serene floated just out of reach above him, ready to catch him if he slipped.

The beam gave a huge creak as another explosion loosened some bolts.

Bucky scurried across and jumped just as the beam fell.

Bucky looked back to his friend. "Go, just go ill be right there," Steve called out as he frantically looked around for another escape root.

"No, not without you," Bucky yelled back as he waited.

Steve decided to make a jump for it.

Serene stood behind Steve and watched his take off.

If her calculations were correct he would just fall short.

At the last moment she gripped his underarms and flew him the extra few feet.

Steve felt arms grab him as he jumped.

He looked up put saw nothing and led Bucky towards an exit.

Once safely out off the building Steve did a head count.

"All right let's get the Hell out of here," Steve yelled as he led the front.

A tank and a truck were in their lines as they marched back to base, which was over 30 miles away.

It would take at least a day and maybe a half depending on the shape of the men.

The sun began to peak out into the sky illuminating the path towards home.

Serene changed into her owl form and flew above to watch for any enemies that might have escaped.

The woods were silent except for her watchers who hooted any news they had.

Steve would glance up ever once and a while to see the black owl with some white feathers following him.

He shook his head thinking it just a guardian angel watching over him and the troops.

Once they had gotten a good distance away from the factory he instructed the troop to rest and to see if anyone needed medical attention.

Serene perched on a low hanging branch and tilted her head to listen to the Capitan.

He was a natural born leader and Serene knew that he would lead his side to victory.

Once the team had checked over any wounds they started to look for any place to sleep for the next few hours to regain some strength.

Serene decided to step in and conjured blankets and some food in a near by cave that someone was about to enter.

"Hey Steve, what about this cave?" Bucky called to his best friend.

Steve strode over and investigated the cave for any signs of traps.

What had stunned him to silence was there were supplies in the cave for a good size meal for his comrades.

"Hey Buck did you see this?" Steve asked as he picked up a bundle.

Bucky shook his head and approached.

He was gob smacked and soon the two were organizing handouts to the rest of the team.

They built several fires and one of the guys had parked the tank before the entrance so the wind wouldn't freeze them for the night.

Serene transformed into her natural form but soon turned invisible so she could sleep.

She had just fallen asleep on a rock flat when she heard someone else approaching.

Steve had walked up and around the cave and discovered that he could watch over the soldiers from a higher spot.

He set down the blanket and opened the package of dried meat when he saw Bucky was going to join him.

Serene watched as the friend sat next to the Captain and the exchanged welcomes.

"I never thought I was going to get out of the factory, I kept praying that someone would come to rescue us and then finally they were answered," Bucky spoke as he looked to Steve.

"I guess you could say my guardian angel pushed me to find you guys," Steve said.

"Angel? When did you see her?" Bucky asked teasingly.

"I don't know but I think she's watching over us, there was an owl that followed us from the factory to this cave," Steve explained.

Bucky just shook his head and laughed.

"Well who ever she is, I have to thank her, I guess you're the one looking out for me now, Capitan America," Bucky joked and lightly punched Steve in the arm.

Steve nodded as he thought back to the woman he had met earlier.

She had black hair and for some reason a few streaks of white.

He knew that some people, who had birthmarks on their head, caused the hair to be a different color.

She had a wonderful figure that made Steve blush when he thought about it.

She was more curvaceous then Peggy.

In fact she almost seemed like a more developed and matured Peggy if he thought hard enough.

But Steve knew she would have the heart of another, for his beats for Peggy.

Steve shook it off as he remembered Serene telling him to listen to his heart in order to win the war.

So far they were on the right track, as soon as they got back he would tell the general of the map that contained the locations of the factories.

As he about to fall asleep he swore he saw an outline of a figure watching over him.

The next followed fairly quickly as Steve woke up his unit and they marched for their camp.

Steve led the front line waiting for any enemy to dare show their face.

Soon the trees gave way to the familiar boundaries surrounding the camp.

"Hey look who's back!" A guard shouted to the other people within the camp.

People began to spill out of the tents, greeting those who were captured.

Steve continued his silent march towards the Colonel's tent.

Steve waited to hear for the punishment but was shocked that he received none.

"Hey, let's hear it for Capitan America," Bucky called out.

Cheers rang out through the camp and Serene watched as this Hero, was finally receiving his chance to put a stop to bullying.

He was finally no longer a dancing circus monkey.

Serene knew that for the moment she had to say goodbye.

She had only intervened in order to give Steve more time with his friends before he was to be frozen in the Norns cruel claws.

She cornered him later once he was finally alone.

"Hey Capitan," Serene called as she saw him passing.

He stopped and turned back around.

He smiled when he realized it was Serene the nurse.

"Oh hey," Steve answered. "I just wanted to tell you goodbye," Serene said with a sad smile.

Steve looked at her with a confused smile.

"You're leaving?" Steve asked.

"Other people need their guardian angel," Serene whispered.

Steve looked at her before his mind caught up with her words.

As he opened his mouth to ask her how, she placed a finger over his lips.

"All in good time Steve, I can tell you this much…When you need me the most I will be there to guide you to safety even when your death is approaching. I know this may be confusing but cherish the moments you have now before you leave them behind, you will face a great life challenge and I know your outcome and I am proud. But you will suffer and only at your most vulnerable state will I then fix your soul and then your heart," Serene said as she then teleported.

Steve stood there in the same spot for minutes.

He tried to grasp her speech and realized that she had told him his outcome for this war.

Steve tucked away the information into a vault at the front of his mind.

Tonight he would have the last night of a boy before the growth of a man.

A man to protect the free men of the world and to save those with innocence.

Steve entered the maps room where he released the information of the Hydra factories.

Colonel had then given him a team but Steve thought of something better.

"I already have a team in mind." Steve took his newest team, the Howling Commandos to the bar for the last night of their innocence.

Though, they were not innocent to the crimes other humans could inflict on each other. They all had suffered at the hands of Hydra.

Bucky had suffered the most; he was still on the experimenting table, for God knows why.

Why could any human inflict that much pain on another? Steve realized that they were the true monsters.

Those without remorse or regret, these were the monsters parents told their children.

Steve shook his head; this was not the moment to be thinking like this, this was the moment to have fun and to finally have a dance.

His mind went blank though, as he saw Peggy step into the bar wearing a red dress.

All the noise stopped and Steve swore his heart had stuttered.

Bucky had asked Peggy to a dance when she approached the pair.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for the right partner," She said coyly and walked off.

Steve thinks of this moment for the rest of his days.

On every mission he completed, all he wanted was a dance with her in that dress and to be the only two in the room.

"Captain, we got a location on Red Skull," A messenger said as he relayed the coordinates.

He had just lost Bucky and now he was finally going to be able to rid the world of the monster that hid in human skin.

Steve crashed into the Valkyrie and made his way to the cockpit.

"Who don't give up do you?" Red skull asked as he shot at him.

"Nope." The two fought within the cockpit even when the plane took a sharp dive and were nearing the ground.

Red skull broke away and set it on autopilot.

"You were given the power of the gods, yet you where a flag on your chest.

In my future there will be no flags," Red skull shouted as he shot at Steve.

Steve threw his shield and had knocked Red skull into the Tesseract.

What he didn't know was that the Tesseract was a fake and would just teleport Red Skull to Asgard to face punishment.

Red Skull clutched at the glowing cube and they both watched as a wormhole opened and sucked up Red Skull.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes.

"Steve, Steve are you there?" A voice crackled on the radio.

Steve scrambled to the seat and answered.

"Steve we seem to think that the Valkyrie can be stopped," Stark said.

Steve looked over at the control and saw that even if he stopped the bombs would still go off due to their unstable state.

"I can't, I have to put it in the water," Steve said as he undid the Autopilot.

Steve heard shouting over the radio before he heard Peggy.

"Steve you don't have to do this," Peggy said.

"No, this is my choice, I have to," Steve said as he started the plunge into the frozen wasteland.

"Save me a dance will you?' Steve asked as he placed his compass on the dash.

"Of course, at the Stork club this Sunday at 7'oclock sharp," Peggy answered with a sharp inhale.

Steve barely held back the tears, "It's a date."

Steve saw the frozen water coming in fast.

"Serene I'm ready." He said right as the plane hit the water.

Steve felt nothing at first but then the bitter cold set in and then slowly darkness crept into his body.

He remembered seeing a smiling face of Peggy and then of Serene who cupped his cheek.

Steve closed his eyes and let... go.

Serene guided the plane into a resting place and performed a spell to keep Steve's body in a sleep state until it was time to save the world again.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this, you are a great man Steve Rodgers." Serene whispered as she teleported back to Asgard.

Serene knew it would be sometime before she would Steve again.

But knew that he would forgive her, eventually.


	24. Chapter 24

~Dream~

Astral sat in a metal chariot with no horses, she then remembered her mother calling it a car.

She sat in the passenger side and she noticed that she held onto someone's hand as they drove.

"Hey, you alright? You seem to be miles away," a blonde man with crystal blue eyes, asked her.

He was wearing a dull red plaid button up and khakis covering his legs.

"Oh, sorry Steve, I just had a quick memory of when my mother told me what a car was," Astral responded as she gave the man a reassuring squeeze.

He gave her a warm smile and turned his eyes back to the road.

Astral looked out the window and watched as the trees zoomed by.

Their colors were now more like fire due to the autumn that was in full swing.

"So, what do you think you'll do for your pumpkin?" Steve asked.

Astral had just learned that Halloween was next week and had a crash course on the holiday from Tony.

"Honestly, I might just do a snake," Astral said.

"Interesting, does this have to do with your nickname, Viper," Steve said in a teasing tone.

Astral playfully rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"Hey only those I care about can call me that," Astral said in a playful warning tone.

"Well it's a good thing I'm your boyfriend then," Steve said with a big smile.

Astral returned his cheese filled smile.

Soon the road changed as Steve pulled up into a farm t

hat was tucked away in the woods.

Parents were corralling children to do activities.

Pumpkins sat on the ground divided up by size and then there were crates of squash plus cooking pumpkins.

Three massive teepees covered in corn stalks were off in a corner and people were entering them.

"So, pumpkins first or the teepees?" Steve asked as he unclicked his seatbelt.

Astral looked at the pumpkins and saw that they were going fast.

"Well considering that people are taking them by the cart full, I say we pick out the pumpkins," Astral said as she exited the car.

She felt the chill of the air but was unaffected.

Still she buttoned up her jacket to show that she was somewhat normal.

Steve walked up to her and offered her his hand.

Astral smiled and took his hand as Steve led them towards the pumpkin patch.

Astral saw a dark green pumpkin that was very tall and skinny.

"That one kind of reminds me of my dad," Astral said as she looked sadly at it.

Steve felt the smile on his face fade.

"It's ok Steve, I know he did some terrible things but that Titan took over his mind, like what father did to Clint," Astral said as she looked at the forlorn solider.

Steve sighed and shook his head.

"I know, I.. just can't wrap my head around that idea though, I thought he was just a crazy killer," Steve said as he rubbed his neck.

Astral kept quite as they continued down the aisle looking for the perfect pumpkins.

Serene had told the Avengers about the mind controlled Loki when she had returned with Thor for clean up.

She had explained that Loki was not in his right mind and that he was just a puppet.

Astral couldn't believe her strong intelligent father had been tortured and then put under mind control.

She shook out of this as they continued to look for pumpkins.

Once the pair had picked out two bright orange pumpkins and paid for them, they had dropped them off in the car before heading towards the teepees.

Astral had broken their hand holding only to wrap her arm around Steve's waist.

Steve had then taken his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Are you ready to see some pumpkin carvings?" Steve asked as he steered them through the cloth door.

The room was dark except for the yellow haunting looking faces of carved pumpkins.

Different shapes were carved into the pumpkins.

Vampires, snakes, spiders, smiling faces with sharp teeth and many others decorated the faces of pumpkins.

The entire inside of the teepee was littered with them.

Astral was amazed at the many patterns and pointed out her favorites to Steve.

He would chuckle at her excitement and join her and explain how people were able to create some of the carvings.

Once Astral had scanned the room she led Steve into the next room.

This room had glowing green spider webs hanging from the ceiling with orange and purple spiders.

There were also eerie looking ghosts moving about the room on strings.

People were clapping their hands in order to make the ghosts move.

Astral wasn't that impressed considering she could magic up better illusions and once they had spent some time in this room they moved on.

The last room had many free crafts for the kids and had advertisements for other area attractions for tourists.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Astral asked her solider when she felt her stomach rumble.

"Sure, I think their shop is open if you want to check it out," Steve said.

Astral nodded her head and they walked towards the little farm shop.

Different produce was on display along with other goods.

What caught her attention though was the smell of a sweet smelling pastry.

It was a circular pastry that looked like it was fried and then covered in a glaze.

'Glazed cider doughnuts' the sign read.

Astral asked for a small box as she pulled out her wallet and paid for them.

She saw Steve buying a bag of apples and a gallon of golden liquid.

Once he had paid he met her where she was standing.

"So what did you get?" Steve asked as he tried to open the box.

"Cider doughnuts," Astral said as she opened the box and offered one to Steve.

He looked at her and took a bite.

"Mmm, these are great, did you try one?" Steve asked as he finished off his and packed away his items.

Astral shook her head before taking one out and taking a bite.

A sweet taste came over her tongue and she moaned as it continued its travels.

Steve blushed at the noise as she closed her eyes, savoring the taste.

"These are so good, we might need to get more in case my Uncle gets his hands on one," Astral said as she chuckled.

Steve laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah for some reason Thor just loves sweet things," Steve said as he ran back to get a couple more boxes.

Astral had finished off another and sat in the car waiting for her love.

Steve came back and stored the boxes in the back seat.

"Hey Steve, thank you fro taking me out today," Astral said and cupped his cheek.

"It's not a problem, I'd do anything for my girl,' Steve blushed as he looked away sheepishly.

"You, my solider are too good to me," Astral said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I think it's the other way around, my darling," Steve said with a smile.

Astral leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

She felt Steve place a hand in her hair as she cupped his cheek.

She could feel him threading his fingers through her black hair.

He tasted like coffee and the cider doughnut he just ate.

Astral pulled away but not before placing a quick peck on his lips.

Steve opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful woman in front of him.

He had no know idea how lucky he was to have met her.

He brushed a finger over her bottom lip before looking back into her eyes.

"Wow," He breathed out as she blushed.

"Come on Cap, we need to getting back, I know Mother is going to want to know how our little excursion went," Astral said as she kissed his palm before settling back into her seat.

Steve nodded his head as he buckled in.

"I promise, I'll give you some lovin' later," Astral said with a smirk.

Steve swallowed nervously at this statement.

She could be a real minx when it was just the two of them.

"I uh look forward to it," Steve stuttered out, feeling heat creep over his face.

"Oh my Capitan, ever the blushing man," Astral said as she squeezed his hand.

"I do love how nervous you get and how innocent you are my Love," Astral said as she held onto his hand.

She then started to trace little patterns on his palm as he drove them back to the Tower, where everyone was staying.

Stark had offered up his tower in order to have the team stay in one place and for team bonding.

Time seemed to fly past the young sorceress and before she could wrap her head around what the next action was she was being shaken awake.

"Astral wake up," someone called. Astral felt another jostle.

"Astral wake up, Serene is back," Loki called softly as he gently shook the teen.

Astral woke with a gasp.

"Oh, father it's you," Astral said as she gently rubbed at her eyes to wake herself up.

"Of course it is, who else would it be? Ah a certain man named Steve," Loki teased as he smirked at his daughter.

Astral blushed a violent red, "It's rude to enter someone's dream Da," Astral said as she lightly smacked the smirking God.

"Oh but my daughter, you were moaning his name, I only wished to know who this man was," Loki said with a grin as he dodged a pillow.

"Out, I need to change," Astral said pointedly.

"Hmm you do have your mother's commanding attitude, I'm so relieved that I can share this burden of teenage years with her, Norns know I barely survived," Loki said as he ducked from a electric stinger came his way.

Loki shook his head, oh how he missed his love.

He couldn't believe how long she was gone.

It seemed that even though it was only three midguardian years and 10 have gone and passed on Asgard.

Loki had loved taking care of his daughter but would have enjoyed it more with his wife.

He missed her voice and the way she carried herself.

He missed how she could always read him and be able to help him.

He missed the way she smelled, the smell of rain with the a bit of honey.

In a few short moments Loki would have her back in his arms.

This time he will fight for her to stay or at least go with her on her next mission.

A loud crack sounded throughout the food hall.

A flash of bright light shone and then took form of a woman.

Her hair was long with more black than white; it had a slight curl to it as it was brushed back by strong fingers.

Golden eyes connected with his green and Loki felt his heart clench.

The woman gave him a bright smile before she took him in her arms.

"Oh my darling, I missed you," Serene said as she kissed him.

Loki brought her lips to his and nipped at her bottom lip.

Serene gripped his leather-clad chest as he put more passion into the kiss.

"And you my love, I have dearly missed." Loki whispered as he pulled her impossibly closer.

He wrapped his arms around her and took in her embrace.

She was so warm compared to his cool body.

"I hope you behaved while I was away," Serene said with a teasing tone.

" Oh love, you know me too well," Loki said with a smirk.

Serene smiled before cupping his cheek.

"I am sorry I was gone for so long and leaving you to care for our daughter," Serene said sorrowfully as a tear ran down her face.

Loki shushed her and wiped the tear from her eye.

"There couldn't be anything you could do to speed up the process without causing a rip in the universe," Loki said with a sigh.

Serene nodded before tucking her head into his neck.

He held her as she broke down a little.

A knock sounded on the door and opened to a guard.

"Lady Astral approaches," he said before leaving the door open.

Serene broke away so she was now standing next to Loki waiting to see her daughter.

A teenaged girl approached with pep in her step, thought only those with a keen eye could see it.

She was a regal looking princess with her head held high and her posture perfect.

She had on a dark golden dress with her black hair half up in a crown of braids.

Her eyes were a burnt gold color like her mother's.

The young woman approaches and then she is standing before the pair.

"Hello mother," the teen says with a small smile.

Serene takes in her daughter, she truly has grown since she was gone.

"Hello Astral," Serene answers as she encircles her arms around her daughter.

Loki watches on with a small smile.

Finally his family was whole.

~In Astral's chambers~

"Mom, I think I got your powers of the future," Astral says as she sits in her chair as Serene brushes her hair.

She finally has time to reconnect with her mother after so long.

"What makes you think that, Astral," Serene says as she gently runs a comb through the girl's hair.

"I was sitting in this chariot with no horses and there was a man steering it, his name was Steve," Astral explained.

"He had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and had this feel of courage and I felt safe with him," Astral continued.

Serene stopped mid stroke, looking at her daughter.

"Yes, I do believe you have inherited my sight, you must keep these visions to yourself you know right?" Serene said sadly.

"Of course Mama, can you tell me about Steve?" Astral asked.

Serene chucked, " And how did you know I know him?"

"Come now Mama, who is my father? I have learned a trick or two on how to read people," Astral explained.

"All right, but you must keep this from Loki, it can affect certain things in the future," Serene said quietly.

Astral nodded her head and waited with a baited breath.

"Capitan Steve Rogers is a wonderful man, he wasn't always as strong looking as he was in your dreams, he use to be this small boy who struggled through his life with physical set backs.

He some how pushed his way through and stood up against bullies.

One day when his best friend enlisted he wanted to join as well, but his medical conditions held him back.

I intervened and helped nudge a doctor to take him on for the Super Solider project.

The Steve you saw in your dreams is now what he looks like, but he will need help finding happiness when we see him after Thor's coronation," Serene said in a hushed tone.

She did not need ears catching wind of Loki's upcoming jealousy.

Astral sat there quietly taking in all this information.

Her solider was a brave and just man but he needed love once she met him in person.

"Is something going to happen at Uncle Thor's coronation?" Astral asked.

"Unfortunately a shadow will come to light and secrets will come with it," Serene said ominously.

"Just promise me, not a word of this conversation gets out," Serene said.

"I promise on my magic Mama," Astral said placing a hand over her heart.

~That evening with Loki and Serene~

~Warning~

Serene sat perched in Loki's lap as they watched the twinkling stars from their private balcony.

"I have truly missed you," Loki said as he laid kisses on her bare shoulder.

Serene 'hmmed' as she sighed back into Loki.

He began to slowly nip her neck and smooth over her dress with his hands.

"My dark prince, one would think that you missed my body more than my presence," Serene teased as she felt his finger wonder up her thigh.

"Well that one might be correct but also wrong, my heart ached and screamed for your return, I needed someone to ground my chaos, for this is going to be some troubling months," Loki sighed out as he whispered into her neck.

Serene knew she had to speed up time on Midguard in order to prepare them for the next coming events.

In a few short weeks they will be receiving a godly welcome.

"Let me ease your pain, my Darkness," Serene said as she stood.

The twin moons shone and Serene revealed her true form.

Her dark swirling blue skin glowed faintly and she led Loki back to the bed.

Serene gently pushed him back and straddled his legs.

Loki was mesmerized, the true beauty in front of him had his tongue stilled Her breast were full and perky.

Serene pulled her hair over one shoulder and leaned down to connect their lips.

Loki felt the current of magics move between the two beings as they were reconnected.

Serene pulled at Loki's tunic and revealed a pale chest.

She ran her fingers over his light build and sucked on his lip.

Loki groaned when he opened his lips and tasted her.

She tasted like sweet honey with a dash of mint.

He held onto her waist and gently squeezed.

"My minx, you will be my end and my salvation," Loki smirked as she ground herself against him.

"That Silver Tongue, is a true weapon Loki," Serene said with a returning smirk.

Loki groaned when he felt his trousers vanish and soon was flushed against his Lover.

Serene began to gyrate her hips; Loki's tip just barely touching her entrance.

Loki moaned when she positioned him at her entrance and slid down connecting them.

Serene let out a gasp; she was completely full and felt the shocks of magic course through her.

She had only had one relation in this form before.

Loki leaned his body forward to hold her closer.

He captured her open mouth with his lips. Serene then began to ride, slowly at first before picking up speed.

Loki broke the lip lock to let out a groan when her walls clenched his manhood.

"Lover, you are going to end things too soon if you continue your manipulations," Loki spoke as he placed a finger at her core and began to rub in small circles.

Serene groaned when she felt a finger prod her clit and began to match her pace.

"If you want control, fight for it," Serene said in a vicious smile.

Loki let out a growl when he heard these words and saw the wild look in her eyes.

He flipped them so she was under him and Loki began to attack her neck without mercy.

"You will submit," Loki growled as he bit into her shoulder.

Serene let out a moan as he sped up the pace to a grueling pounding.

Loki took a hand and held her hands above her head as he took a rosy bud into his mouth.

Serene let out a gasp at the warmth.

Loki suckled one and then moved onto the other.

Serene squirmed and hooked her legs around his snapping hips.

Loki let out another animalistic growl and pinned her arms with his as he felt his release coming.

Serene gripped the sheets as the pace was set to a new height as she felt the build up. "I'm close Loki," Serene whined out.

Loki took long pronounced strokes with his hips creating a snapping motion in order to get any deeper.

Serene let out a cry when she felt Loki stroke the bundle within her.

Loki felt Serene's walls convulse and he continued for another couple strokes before he released his coils and spilled into her.

Once he had finished he gathered her into his arms and held her.

One leg was in between hers as he spooned her.

Arms encircled around hers and she felt his nose nuzzle into her neck.

"Welcome home, my galaxy," Loki whispered.

"I love you." Serene said as she fought against sleep.

"I love you too," Loki answered back and soon they fell into the darkness.

Tomorrow held just out of reach.

Soon pieces will fall into place and all Hell would break loose.

But the worst was yet to come.


	25. Chapter 25

Today's finally the day Asgard as been waiting for, though for some it is just another painful event to attend.

Loki had become the ever-quite shadow that everyone talks about, the one you follows Thor and whispers into his ear about things

. Loki hates the stares and the gossip.

He doesn't even want the thrown if he was given it.

Odin had said that both of his sons were destined to be kings, but how could he be king if Thor was eldest?

Loki had pondered this while they went through rehearsals.

Serene had stood at his side in order to keep the underlying chaos at bay.

Loki had had enough of the praises of Thor being the golden child.

None knew that he wasn't ready for the Throne.

He was arrogant and thought with his hammer, heading into battle with the thought of destroying the enemy.

Loki had endured enough of the Golden Prince's leadership to know Thor was not ready.

He needed a plan to stop the coronation.

He had been walking one day on the outskirts of Asgard when he was transported through a portal.

Loki took in a silent gasp when he saw he was on the frozen wastelands of Jotunheim.

Loki watched silently as Jotun warriors stood around the borders and then spotted him.

Loki knew to not put up a fight, he was outnumbered but he was more powerful then these stupid creatures.

Loki met with Laufey and Loki brought up that Thor was having a coronation.

Laufey was intrigued and had bargained with the prince that he would lend some soldiers to stop the coronation in exchange for the Casket of Winters.

Loki smirked at this; his soldiers wouldn't get past the Destroyer.

He made a pact, stopping Thor's crowning in exchange for the Casket.

Once things were planned out Loki returned to Asgard with a hidden smirk.

The day before the ceremony Serene had not seen her husband the entire day until his return to their room just before dinner.

"How was your day?" Serene asked as she stood to greet him.

"Hectic, it seems everyone is buzzing around like insects, worrying about the coronation," Loki said as he took his cloak off.

"Well, I can see that no mischief occurred today during preparations, are you feeling alright, God of Mischief?" Serene said teasingly as she placed the back of her hand to Loki's forehead.

Loki rolled his eyes before capturing her hand and laying a kiss on it.

"Well your temperature is normal, what is the matter my husband?" Serene said as she ensnared him in her arms.

Loki let out a sigh and buried his head under her chin.

"I do not think Thor is ready for the throne yet, he stills has so much to learn," Loki muttered quietly.

Serene gently ran her fingers through his hair.

She pressed her lips to his hair.

"I know, but if All-Father believes he is ready I cannot stop it," Serene said.

"I wish you could," Loki said in a soft voice.

"If I did Odin would send me away," Serene answered.

She gave him a loving squeeze and held him at arms length.

Loki looked deeply into Serene's golden eyes.

"I could just gaze into your eyes and seek out the answers to the universe," Loki said as he cupped her cheek.

"One cannot hold that much knowledge, insanity is the price anyone would have to pay to have my knowledge," Serene sighed out.

"I have wondered how you can know so much and still be my love, calm and serene," Loki joked. Serene playfully smacked him,

"Ugh not that stupid pun." Serene turned away and picked up a comb.

She then went over towards the vanity and held out the chair.

"Come, we must fix this wild mane of yours, I cannot understand how men grow it to the same length as ladies," Serene said as she also pulled out some scissors.

"You know some believe it is a symbol of masculinity, though if my wants me to look devilishly handsome, I can live with that," Loki said with a smirk.

"Hmm, maybe I should just cut it all off, get those silly maidens to understand you're mine," Serene said as she roughly pulled his hair so his neck was bared to her.

His throat was bared and his head was resting on the back of the chair.

Serene nipped his throat and growled. "You are mine and don't forget it," Serene said in a husky voice.

"How could I ever, with such a display I might just have to get my self in trouble," Loki joked, a smile tugging at his lips.

Serene gently nipped his Adam's apple before guiding his head back up and began to cut his hair.

Serene hummed a soft tune as she gently ran her fingers through the raven locks.

Loki sighed out as he relaxed into her touch.

Serene caught a whiff of snow and something else.

Her face screwed up in confusion, she knew this scent. "What were you doing in Jotunheim, Loki?" Serene asked quietly.

She knew the walls had ears but they had dulled over time, but better safe then sorry. "I was at the palace my Love, I have not been to Jotunheim since the last negotiation," Loki said with a straight passive face.

Serene's eyes narrowed at him, "You may be the God of Lies, but you cannot lie to me, Liesmith." Serene said in a deadly tone.

Loki schooled his features before letting out an answer.

"I had merely found a passage linking Asgard to Jotunheim." Loki answered.

Serene relaxed now that he had told her the truth.

"My love, you need to trust I will never judge you no matter the deeds you commit or will commit. I am here for you, just don't ever lie to me, it breaks my heart that you would use your powers on me," Serene said as her voice broke softly as she continued snipping his hair.

Loki frowned and caught her hand in his.

She looked into the mirror and he caught her eyes.

"I shall not lie again my Galaxy, please forgive the weakness of a fool," Loki asked with pleading eyes.

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "I forgive, but don't think I will forget this, Loki Odinson," Serene said as she began to run her fingers through his hair to brush out any loose hair.

Loki gulped shallowly, a woman's scorn was nothing compared to Serene's wrath.

He nodded and got out of his chair.

Serene stood and watched as Loki dropped his shoulders in defeat.

He turned and took a step so he was a breath away.

"I would hate for us to be in a tiff for the coronation, "Loki said.

"Don't worry, my love your brooding forehead is showing," Serene said as she kissed him.

Loki felt the warmth of her before it was gone.

"I do not brood," Loki said with a sniff.

"Yes and I'm a bigelsnipe," Serene said in the same voice.

"Well you can be," Loki threw back as he ducked from a stinger spell.

"And a man should know when not to speak," Serene said as she continue to cast the spell at him. Loki just laughed as he left the room.

Once he had left Serene sat and silence took over.

She knew she had to be strong for tomorrow but first she must warn her daughter and son.

~With Astral and Bjorn~

Serene found her daughter talking with her brother in the courtyard.

Bjorn was explaining the technique of the throwing knife, judging by the gestures.

Serene approached them and they smiled. "Hello mother," Bjorn said as he kissed her cheek. Serene let the smile wash over her as she returned a kiss to his forehead.

"And how are my children today?" Serene asked as she took the open seat.

She spotted a few drops of crimson blood on the dark green dress.

"We were training with throwing knives," Astral answered.

"I see, and hopefully all was well and we learned?" Serene said with a pointed look.

Bjorn let out a laugh that resembled his uncle's.

"Of course mother, do you doubt us?" Bjorn said with a smile.

"By the Norns you need to spend some time from Thor, you are becoming him," Serene said. Bjorn playfully scowled at her.

"If I was my uncle I would have a glorious weapon and maidens lining up down to village center," Bjorn said.

"Ah, now you will have to wait for your name day and as for the maidens I would watch your mouth," Serene said wagging a finger at him.

"Of course mother," Bjorn answered.

"Now I need to tell you something you must heed well," Serene said seriously catching both of their eyes.

The two siblings looked at one another before nodding, knowing that this was something grave.

"Once the coronation begins tomorrow, I feel as though something will happen, if something were to happen I want you two to run to the Unknown Realm," She said.

"It will be a challenging time tomorrow but no matter what we will be there for each other," Serene said grabbing their hands.

Astral sat with a frown on her face.

"Why not tell All-Father?" Astral asked.

"Odin has become old and weary, he will be going into Odin sleep whether he wants to or not," Serene said.

"He has pushed himself too far and it cost him some power," Serene continued.

Bjorn stood silently, "Is something going to happen to Loki?" Bjorn asked.

He could not call Loki his father, for he was still weary around Bjorn.

"I will make sure it will be not so harsh but I can only alter so much," Serene sighed out.

The children looked at their mother and understood.

She had told constantly that if she altered something too much there would be dire consequences.

Serene wished them a good day before turning and going out to the Bifrost.

Her trek was a quiet one; she had decided against riding and needed the moments to collect her thoughts.

Her footsteps caused eruptions of light across the Rainbow Bridge.

Once she had made it to the Bifrost transporter did she stop and gaze out into herself.

"She is a quite storm brewing, there seems to be clouds gathering and creatures are hiding, what are you anticipating my Lady?" Heimdall asked as he looked out into the tendrils of the universe.

"A great trouble is coming and I cannot stop it, the trouble will cause much heartache and chaos. I wish to stop it but I risk the life of me and my race if I were to intervene," Serene spoke.

She knew that her next child would be Galaxian.

After Loki's fall, a new child will come about to help her with Ragnarök.

But first it must wait for Loki's rise and fall.

His suffering will send everything into a spiral only her race could save by forming the dying Phoenix spell.

"My Lady, I know I cannot fathom what your powers and knowledge are, Asgard will be strong with whatever aid you can provide during the events and after," Heimdall said with his deep voice.

Serene nodded before stepping forward so she was just barely standing within the room.

Her toes were over the edge and she looked below.

The water rushed off of the shore into oblivion.

"My chaos will fall into this abyss soon and I cannot save him, how cruel are the fates to me." Serene whispered as a tear slipped down her face. She jumped over the ledge before Heimdall could catch her.

Serene wanted to feel what is to become of her husband.

Darkness soon came around her as she grew a pair of wings to slow her descent.

She saw the golden dome of the observatory.

The Rainbow Bridge twinkled and she could feel the spray from the water.

Soon she unfurled her wings and stopped her descent and began to beat her wings.

The darkness tried to dig its claws into her to hold onto her.

Serene blasted light at the tendrils and she heard the shrieks.

Serene was soon flying back up to where she jumped and saw Heimdall staring down into the darkness.

"My Lady please warn me next time, my heart cannot take so much loss," Heimdall said with a worried voice.

"I'm sorry Heimdall, I needed to feel the sensation of what the fall is going to be," Serene said as she flew away back to her sanctuary in order to face the morrow.

~Coronation day~

Serene can feel last nights love session sticking in between her legs and feel Loki's naked body pressed to her back.

The arm around her wait tightened when she went to get up.

"If you get up that means we have to acknowledge the day," Loki said groggily.

"Well I will acknowledge that you left a mess," Serene said as she slipped out of his grasp.

Loki gave a lazy grin as he stared at her with no shame.

"Ah but what a glorious night though," Loki said as he sprawled out across the bed.

"Come on Loki, I'm bathing I expect you to do the same," Serene said as she threw him a look before entering the bathing chamber.

Once the pair had cleaned each other, Loki was very thorough; they stood and were dressed by handmaidens.

Loki was being dressed into his formal wear, helm included.

Serene had let the handmaidens put on the underneath clothing before waving them away as she snapped her fingers.

Her armor appeared on her body but contained flashier metals, instead of the pure black, silver highlights were seen within the dark metal.

Her helm was tucked under her arm.

"Why do the servants listen to you about dressing and I am ignored," Loki said quietly as he took the helm and placed it on her head.

"I seem to recall numerous pranks on handmaidens," Serene said with a large smirk as she placed Loki's helm on his head.

Loki tutted as he held out his arm, "Ah but it was all worth it in the end."

Serene playfully rolled her eyes and took his arm.

The pair walked regally to where Thor was pacing in the waiting area.

He was drinking from a goblet and smashed it down with "Another!" Serene shook her head when she noticed just how much the Thunderer drank.

"Nervous Brother?" Loki asked as he saw a nervous servant bring forth another cup to fill.

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor said with a booming voice.

"Well there was the one time in Nornheim…" Loki trailed.

"Ah that was not nervousness brother that was the rage of battle coursing through my veins from battle," Thor said waving his hands.

"I battled hundreds of soldiers off," Thor continued.

"I remember saving us with my magic,' Loki said as he twisted his hand as the cupbearer held out the goblet.

Three black and blue snakes slithered out of the cup and scared the poor servant who dropped the platter and the chalice.

The snakes were now on the floor.

"That was a waste of good wine," Thor said with a sour tone.

"Sorry brother, just some fun," Loki said as he vanished the snakes.

Serene watched the scene with caution.

She knew that something was bound to happen soon.

"Nice feathers," Loki said with a grin when a servant walked out with Thor's helm.

"You really don't want to start this again, Cow," Thor said with a smile.

"Watch it Thor, making fun of Helms brings forth bad luck," Serene said with a smile.

"Yes, I know but with a helm like yours I am terrified, Dragoness," Thor said with a cheeky grin.

Serene rolled her eyes and locked her fingers with Loki's.

"I was being sincere," Loki said.

"You are incapable of sincerity brother," Thor commented.

"Really?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Thor said with a laugh.

Loki smiled, "I have been looking forward to this day brother, sometimes I am envious but never doubt that I do love you," Loki said clasping Thor's shoulder.

"Thank you, Loki," Thor said mimicking the action.

"Now give us a kiss," Loki teased.

"Stop it,' Thor said smacking Loki in the side playfully.

"Had I known Loki, I would have just left you with Thor," Serene said teasingly.

"Oh Serene, my love for you is unlike any other, don't doubt that," Loki said leaning forward and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Alright enough, I do not wish to see another niece or nephew be made in my presence," Thor said.

"Oh, you were there the first time? I knew I felt someone's eyes on me," Loki joked.

Thor shook his head in disbelief.

There was a brief silence before Loki announced that it was time.

"Go on," Thor said.

Loki's face flashed with disappointment so fast only those looking at him caught it, like Serene. "I'll be right behind you," Thor said.

Loki nodded before taking Serene's hand and leading them to the ceremony.

Serene stood next to Loki as they were announced at the entrance.

They smiled and waved as they ascended the stairs.

Colorful Banners of the Nine Realms adorn the room, crowded with Aesir and representatives from across Yggdrasil, all buzzing with excitement.

Thor's comrades had strided to their place of honor at the front of the hall before Serene and Loki.

Sitting atop his throne, clad in full ceremonial armor, Odin holds his spear GUNGNIR before him.

Any trace of weakness in him is gone now.

He exudes all the power and majesty of Asgard.

Frigga joins him at his side. He looks around the hall, casts a glance over to the Warriors.

Thor is nowhere to be seen.

Odin looks to Loki. Loki shrugs.

Odin isn't pleased.

A murmur spreads through the crowd.

"Where is he?" Serene asked Loki.

"He wants an entrance," Loki said coolly.

Roars admit throughout the hall as the doors clang open.

Thor strides in holding up his hands, one clutching his trusty hammer the other waving the crowd to become louder.

Frigga shakes her head in shame.

Thor finishes with his crowd raising and approaches the steps.

He kneels on one knee and he winks at his mother.

Frigga couldn't fight back a small smile at his cockiness.

Odin silences the crowd with a clank from his spear.

The crowd falls silent as they wait for Odin.

"Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong.

With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning.

And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon - that duty remains the same.

Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born, so long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjölnir.

Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru.

Only one may lift it.

Only one is worthy.

Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm.

Its power has no equal - as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build.

It is a fit companion for a King.

Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine realms except for the title of Galaxian, the sacred throne of Asgard.

I have sacrificed mush to achieve this peace, so too, must a new generation do the same for peace. Responsibility, duty and honor, these are not merely virtues to which we aspire they are essential to every solider and to every king.

Thor Odinson do you swear to guard the nine realms?" Odin asked.

Odin looks to Serene and then back to Odin.

"I swear." Thor spoke clearly.

"Do you swear to reserve the peace?" Odin asked.

"I swear," Thor answered.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambitions and pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?" Odin asked.

"I swear," Thor said raising his hammer.

"Then on this day, I Odin All-Father proclaim you-," Odin hesitates and then does Serene fell the prickling of ice in the back of her mind.

"Frost Giants," Odin says as he walks out swiftly.

Serene and Loki follow Thor towards the vaults.

Serene nods to her children that it was ok.

Bodies of the guards were encased in ice as the entered the vault.

The Destroyer is holding the Casket when they enter the back of the room.

The Frost giants are nowhere to be seen.

"I've never been in the vault before," Fandral whispers.

"I heard the Tesseract was here," Sif responds.

"I thought that was a myth along with the Destroyer," Fandral asked with confusion.

"Aye, she was held here before she disappeared to Midguard," Odin said taking the casket and setting it back onto the pedestal.

"All is well," Odin says as he turns around.

"All is well? The jotun broke into the vault and broke your truce and all you say is all is well?" Thor says angrily.

Odin waves off the warriors and so it was just Serene, Loki, an angry Thor and Odin. "But they didn't," Odin replies coolly.

"And if they had taken it? They would have destroyed the Nine realms,' Thor says making frustrated hand movements.

"No they would have not," Serene says in Odin's place.

Thor glowers at her and Serene raises her chin.

"Remember your place, Asgardian Prince!" Serene hisses out as he is about to raise a hand.

"What would you suggest Thor?" Odin asks.

"March into Jotunheim like you did, break them so they will never dare to try again," Thor answers. Serene growls at this thought.

Loki barely holds her back when Odin responds.

"You are thinking like a warrior!" Odin shouts.

"It was an act of war!" Thor shouts back.

"It was an act of a few doomed to fail," Odin says turning his back.

"They got this far," Thor points out.

"We will find the breach and it will be sealed,' Odin says dismissively.

"As King of Asgard I would-," Thor starts.

"You are not King, Not yet." Odin says as he turns around.

Thor sputters before storming out. Odin looks weakly to the pair and nods.

Serene nods her head as Loki guides them to Thor and his destruction.

Tables were overturned and food was strewn across the floor in the dining area.

"It is unwise to be in my company Brother," Thor growls out as Loki approaches the fuming figure.

"Who said I was wise, except for my wife," Loki points out.

"This was to be my day of triumph," Thor says as he trails off.

"It'll come, in time," Loki says taking a seat.

Serene is standing with her arms crossed.

"If it's any consolation I think you are right.

About the frost giants, they must pay for what they did, about Laufey and everything.

If a few could breach Asgard once who's to say an army won't come marching through the doors when we sleep?" Loki says in a quiet tone.

Serene glares at Loki and scoffs at his idea.

"Yes exactly," Thor exclaims.

"We can't do anything without defying father," Loki says in a low tone.

Thor grins as he thinks up an idea.

"No, I know that look, stop there," Loki says looking to Thor.

"It will ensure the safety of the Asgard and the borders," Thor says as he stands excitedly.

"It madness!" Loki said in a hiss.

"Madness what sort of madness? "Volstagg asks.

"Merely a jest, right Thor?" Loki says in warning tone.

"The safety of the realm is no jest. We are going to Jotunheim!" Thor declares.

"Well I will not be joining you with this treasonous trip, to slaughter innocent lives for the price of a few idiots,' Serene says in a huff.

"We do not need you," Thor says in answer.

A silence falls over the group as the words left Thor's mouth.

"Serene I—I did not mean it," Thor stutters out.

Serene looks on with fire in her eyes, "If you didn't mean it, that lie wouldn't have let your mouth," Serene says venomously.

She snaps her fingers and all protection she placed upon Thor and the group, excluding Loki, disappears.

"See how long you will last," Serene says as she walks off, her boots thudding in the direction to the Bifrost.

"Nice job, we are now in the Norns hands now," Volstagg said grimly.

" My friends we have fought more without her help, the exotic maidens Fandral?

The succulent foods that you thought you had gone to Valhalla Volstagg?

My friends trust me now, we must do this," Thor says.

Loki looks on with a torn heart.

If he goes with Thor he is in a tight squeeze with Serene but if he stays Thor and the Warriors stand no chance with the Frost giants.

"I'm sorry my dear," Loki whispers a prayer.

"To Jotunheim!" Thor shouts out.


	26. Chapter 26

Serene is standing within the observatory with Heimdall when they hear the footfalls of the warriors approaching.

"Keep your weapons sheathed and your mouth closed.

This is going to take subtly and sincerity, not strength. Leave it to me," Loki whispers to the group as he approaches Heimdall.

"Good Heimdall-," Loki starts.

"You are not dressed warmly enough," Heimdall cuts in.

"I'm sorry?" Loki asks looking to Serene for an answer.

"Jotunheim's freezing cold can kill you, even Thor," Serene says as she takes off her fur cloak and wraps it around Loki.

It is a dire wolf pelt with a thick warm hood.

Fandral whistles out a catcall.

Serene looks sharply at the group, "Just because you lot lost my protection does not mean my Lover has to suffer," Serene says giving them a pointed look.

Loki cheeks take on a light blush before he scowls.

"So, I'm the maiden in this relationship," he bites out.

Serene glares at Loki, "No, I just want you to come back to me."

Serene was hurt by these words.

She just wants him to be safe.

Loki hears the pained intake of a breath and his eyes soften.

"I am sorry, that was rude," Loki quietly says before bringing her hand to his lips.

Serene takes a breath and turns to Heimdall.

"Let them pass, I will watch," Serene says as she goes to stand next to Heimdall.

Heimdall nods and takes his sword out.

"For ages I have guarded Asgard and kept her safe, in all my times never has an enemy slipped by my watch- until this day. I wish to know how this happened," Heimdall says in a stern voice.

"Don't tell anyone of our travels until our return," Thor says in return.

"Be warned, I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper, if your return dangers Asgard, the Bifrost will closed to you. You will die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim." Heimdall warns them.

" I have no plans of dying today," Thor says cockily.

"None do, but in any case we will be watching," Serene says as Heimdall inserts his sword back in and they are gone in a flash.

Serene watches as the beam transports them to the outskirts of the kingdom of Jotunheim.

"Heimdall you can go warn Odin, I will watch these idiots," Serene said in a cool voice.

"Of course my lady," Heimdall says with a bow.

Serene turns her gaze back to the group traveling.

She smiles when Loki suggests observing their enemies but frowns when Thor takes charge.

His hot head will get him in trouble my Love.Try to keep it in check.

Serene sends the message to Loki.

Loki sends an affirmative message before a Sentry guard approaches them.

"What business here, Asgardians?" the voice growls out.

Serene watches as Fandral tries to shake off the eerie voice.

Thor, the proud idiot, declares he only wants to talk to the king.

A voice draws the group's attention to figure sitting in a icy throne.

Serene catches a snippet of the King's speech.

"The house of Odin is full of Traitors." Serene gasps when she hears it.

She knew Loki had to do something with the Jotuns...no wonder why he smelled like Jotunheim.

Serene huffs out an angry breath but watches as Loki saves the group and they start to walk away.

"Run back home, little Princess," A jotun jeers.

"Damn," Loki curses as Mjölnir lowers and strikes the jotun.

A fight breaks out and Serene watches with darting eyes, Serene gasps as she watches the ice pierce Fandral through the chest.

She was getting antsy as she watches Loki help Fandral.

"Thor lets go!" Loki shouts with a shaky tone.

His mind was scattered at the new knowledge he had gained before helping Fandral.

Hundreds of Jotuns surrounded the group at the site of the Bifrost.

Serene feels a presence at her back, she turns and sees Sleipnir with Odin on his back.

"Lady Serene, it is time," Odin says in a stern tone.

Serene nods her head before transporting Odin to the Battlefield.

She watches as Odin silences Thor with a glare and tries to negotiate with Laufey to no avail.

Odin brings his spear down knocking back the army of Jotuns and that's when Serene opens the Bifrost.

In a flash the tired and injured group returns.

The Warriors Three and Sif escort Fandral to the healing chambers as Odin, Thor have a heated discussion.

Loki looks on with a forlorn and pained expression.

Serene turns to go to Loki but he holds up a hand to stop her.

"I was protecting my home!" Thor exclaims.

"You cannot protect your friends, how can you hope to protect a Kingdom?" Odin questions.

"There won't be a Kingdom to protect if you are afraid to act!" Thor throws back.

Serene continues to watch the volley of anger before she hears, "You are a greedy cruel boy!" Odin bites out.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor argues back.

Odin looks down at his hands.

"A fool yes, I was a fool to think you were ready," Odin sighs out. Loki takes a step forward to interject,

"Father-"

Odin silences him with a growl.

Serene prickles with frustration at Odin, he can't hurt both sons now, while his body is weakening.

"Thor..Odinson you have disobeyed the express order of your King and through your arrogance and stupidity you have opened these peaceful lands and innocent lives to the horror of war. You are unworthy of this realm," Odin says as he strips a disc off of Thor.

"Unworthy of your Title," He rips off the red cloak.

"Unworthy of the loved ones you betrayed," Odin says as he points to Serene and Loki.

"I hereby take from you, your powers," Odin says as he takes Mjölnir from Thor's grasp.

"In the Name of My Father Borr and his father before… I cast you out!" Odin yells as he pushes Thor through an open portal.

Thor's armor shatters as he falls into the vortex and disappears.

Odin brings the hammer to his lips and whispers a spell and then hurls the hammer after Thor.

Serene watches with a face of surprise and shock, Loki looks on with a pained expression. Odin walks out and leaves the pair.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Serene demands in a whisper.

"I would rather hope my assumption is wrong before I tell you," Loki says as he walks towards the palace.

Loki glances at his arm every so often as he leads them to the vaults.

"Loki, you're worrying me, what are we doing down here?" Serene asked as Loki strides up to the casket.

Loki slowly picks it up. "Loki don't-," Serene tries to stop him but she could not.

Blue creeps up Loki's arm from the Casket revealing dark blue skin.

Loki turns to look at her and Serene barely holds back a gasp.

Loki's once green eyes are now a blood red. "I'm a monster," Loki breathes out in a hiss.

Serene takes a step forward with a raised hand.

"Don't touch me," Loki yells out, Serene frowns at him before capturing his cheek in her hand.

The ice-cold cheek is in her hand but does not affect her.

"Just because you have seen the deadly touch of a Jotun, does not mean it affects me," Serene says as she wipes away a tear that rolls down from his eyes.

"Stop!" Someone calls out. Odin walks down the stairs and sees the pair.

"Am I Cursed?" Loki asks looking to the All-Father.

"No…put the casket down," Odin says.

Loki gently places the relic down and Serene gazes at Loki as his skin returns to Aesir.

"What am I?" Loki whispers harshly.

"You are my son," Odin says.

"What more than that?" Loki asks.

Odin is silent and Loki notices the weary burden come to the surface.

"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki bites out.

Odin looks to him with his one eye, "No."

Odin told the tale of the after battle and how he found a baby on a frozen rock in a temple.

"Laufey's son," Odin explains.

"Lafeyson?" Loki struggles to say.

There is a strong air of tension and Serene watches as Odin starts to struggle.

"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why take me?" Loki asks in a harsh voice.

"You were an innocent child," Odin answers.

Loki turns and bites his lip. "You- you took me for a reason what was it?" Loki stutters out.

Odin doesn't answer the breaking voice.

"Tell Me!" Loki wails, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes.

Serene all but stepped up to his side and held his hand.

Loki loos at their joined hands and almost releases a whimper.

Odin takes in a sharp breath and answers, "I thought we could unite the kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, a permanent one… through you. Those plans no longer matter," Odin says looking away from the distressed Loki.

"So..I am no more than a stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me," Loki cries out.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin demands.

" You could have told me from the beginning, You could have told me," Loki says looking dejectedly at Serene.

"Loki there is a reason why I could not have and you know that, Odin, however has no excuse from telling you" Serene answers looking angrily up at Odin.

"He is my son, You may not be of my blood Loki but you are my son, I only wanted to protect you from the truth," Odin deadpans.

"Why…Because I am the mossster parents tell their children about at night?" Loki voice breaks at monster.

"Don't…" Odin starts.

"It all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years," Loki bites out harshly.

"Listen-," Odin begins.

"Because no matter how you claim to love me, you could never see a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard!" Loki yells.

Odin's body begins to collapse with shakes.

"Listen To Me!" Loki yells trying to get his attention.

"Loki," Odin whispers out.

Serene could see the OdinSleep approaching and shakes Loki.

"Loki, he's going into Odinsleep," Serene whispers.

Loki catches Odin in time before he falls though.

"Guards!" Loki shouts. Guards enter the vaults and carry Odin's limp body out.

"Loki, let's go tell Frigga," Serene calls softly pulling on his sleeve.

~Time Skip~

Loki is in a daze but he slowly stands and follows her with a lost look on his face.

Serene silently leads them to their rooms and guides Loki so he is sitting on the bed.

"Why?" He asks in a pain filled whisper.

Serene kneels in front of him and takes his tear-streaked face in her hands.

Her eyes try to connect with his and Serene sees the shattered soul gazing at her.

"There are some things that people believe, that by keeping them from the truth that they can save their loved one from pain. But in reality it only hurts more. My darling you need to understand that I threatened Odin plenty of times to tell you when we were growing up, but that old goat would not see reason, I still love you even when you hate yourself," Serene said pulling Loki into an embrace.

He flinches at the contact and tries to push her away.

"How can you love a monster, the being parents tell their children to scare them, the race Thor wanted to destroy?" Loki asked looking away.

Serene shook her head, "Darling you forget who you are talking to, not all beings are bad, their actions make them the monster. Your actions have not turned you into a blood thirsty beast," Serene said wiping a thumb to catch a tear.

"Yet," Loki mumbled. Serene smiled, "I will be there when you do and knock some sense into, turning you back into the one I love and need."

Serene leans forward and captured his lips.

Loki sighs into the kiss even with his mind screaming at him to hide her from the monster raging in his mind.

"I want to try something, you must bear with me though and at any time tell me to stop," Serene said guiding them to a standing position.

Loki hesitantly nods before watching Serene.

She takes a deep breath before changing her form.

Her arms are the first to change and then the dark blue creeps up her arms.

Next she feels the cold seep into her bones and watches as Loki follows in the change.

Small intricate ridges appear on his body and finally his eyes change to blood red.

"You look so beautiful," Loki whispers cupping her cheek.

"You my darling, need to see yourself, your family marks are stunning," Serene says lifting one hand to trace the swirls over his forehead.

"I don't know if I can," Loki answers looking to the ground.

Serene lifts his chin so their eyes meet.

"My Darkness, you are so brave to be facing me in your form and I am so grateful, let me show you what I see," Serene whispers and slowly walks them towards her mirror.

She stands them in front of the mirror and points to their reflection.

"What do you see?" Serene asks. Loki looks at the image before catching her eyes.

"I see… my Love and a monster," Loki says.

Serene clicks her tongue, "Look deeper," she commands.

Loki huffs out a frustrated breath and looks at himself

"I see a Frost Giant in Asgardian clothing."

Serene shakes her head, "I see, My Loki, free of constricting magic that was forced upon him. I see my darling, with heartbreak in his eyes. But deep down I see hope even if it is a tiny star in the universe of darkness," Serene says.

There is a tense air around them before Serene changes them back.

Loki quietly looks down at his hand forming a fist.

Without a word he goes to the couch in the living space and sits.

Serene can see his mind processing every word and every event that had happened today.

With a small smile she joins him on the couch and sits sideways so she is leaning on him with her head resting on his arm.

Loki sits in silence for a while before he opens his mouth and speaks.

"This explains why poor Hel looks the ways she does, it is all Odin's fault.

The cloaking spell disrupted her and caused only half of myself to show," Loki says in a bitter tone.

Serene lifts his arm so it wraps around her and settles into his chest while linking their fingers together.

"I will fix this problem the next time I visit her, for now just organize your thoughts, I have a feeling you are going to gain a burden from Odin's stupidity." Serene says as she closes her eyes.

A slight twinge of pain is felt near her heart and she winces.

Loki sees the grimace and asks, "Is that why you cannot tell me the future? It hurts you?"

"Every time no matter how little I talk about it," Serene softly whispers.

~Time Skips~

Frigga sits beside Odin a day later watching over him.

Loki and Serene enter as Frigga stares at her husband.

Odin's lifeless body is ensnared by a shield created by Serene in order to keep him in a frozen time. Loki sits across from Loki when she speaks softly.

"I asked him to be honest with you from the start, there should be no secrets in this family, excluding the future," Frigga says.

"Why did he lie?" Loki asks.

"He did not want you to feel any different, you are in every way our son, Loki, you must know that," Frigga responds taking his hand.

Serene shakes her head softly.

"While you thought he was the same, he was a shadow to Thor," Serene says harshly.

Frigga blinks at Serene in a horrified look.

"You don't think I know that?" Frigga replies in a pained voice.

Loki ignores this and asks, "How long will it last?" Frigga turns back to Loki and answers, "I don't know, we were unprepared this time, he put it off for so long I fear… I fear that he won't come-," Frigga stops with a silent cry.

Loki squeezes her hand, Frigga is grateful and finishes, "You're a good son, and we mustn't lose hope that he will come back to us and your brother."

"What hope is there for Thor?' Loki asks in a disgusted tone.

"There is always a purpose for why you father does things. Thor may yet find a way home," Frigga sys in a hopeful tone.

Loki looks at Serene with a troubled revelation.

Guards walk in and block Loki's way when he goes to stand.

Loki can feel his heart freeze and watches as Serene snaps up in a defensive stance preparing for the worst.

"With Thor banished, the throne falls to you, Loki," Frigga speaks breaking the tension.

"Until Odin wakes or Thor returns to us, Asgard is yours, Loki." The guards kneel before Loki as Frigga passes on Gungnir to Loki's arms.

"Make your Father proud," Frigga says with a watery smile.

Loki tentatively reaches out and grasps the legendary weapon and holding it.

Serene smiles at him and bows her head slightly, "A weapon fit for a King."

~Time Skip~

"All-Father we must speak with you urgently," Sif speaks for the group as they kneel, bowing their head and placing a fist over their hearts.

There is a slight pause, waiting for an answer and the warriors raise their heads.

What they see surprises them, sitting upon the throne is a figure clad in gold and green clutching the spear in his hand.

Two gleaming horns decorate the helm and a woman in black armor stands next to him.

"What is this?" Volstagg asks looking at the pair puzzled with shock evident in his voice.

"My..Friends you haven't heard? I am now the ruler of Asgard," Loki speaks out.

"Where is Odin?" Fandral asks.

"Odin has fallen into Odin sleep, Frigga suspects he will never awaken again," Serene says stepping closer to the group.

"We should speak with her," Sif says looking to the other warriors.

"Mother has refused to leave All-Father's side. You can bring your urgent matters to me, your King," Loki says as he places a hand on himself directing the attention to him.

"We would ask you to end Thor's banishment," Sif says quickly.

"My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last. We are on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in this dangerous time," Loki answers.

Sif looks at the Warriors with a barley disguised look of disbelief.

"All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard," Loki says as he thumps the spear to the floor dismissing the group of confused warriors.

The doors close behind the warriors when they leave and Loki turns to Serene.

"Why do I have the feeling they are going to break their Oath to Asgard and go to that Oaf?" Loki asks as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Serene smiles and answers, "People, no matter what put loves ones above all else, even if it means going behind their ruler's back."

Loki shakes his head and stands.

"I am going to visit Thor and tell him what has occurred during his banishment," Loki says kissing her briefly.

"Please be careful," Serene calls.

"I will try, please watch over Asgard in my brief absence, she is in very capable hands," Loki says with a smirk before teleporting.

Serene waits patiently upon the throne when she feels a presence behind her.

"Does this make me a Princess now Mother? With Da being the King and all," Astral asks as she walks up the back stairs.

"I would believe so, but do not let that title get to your head long lady. Don't want to be arrogant as your uncle." Serene answers giving her daughter a pointed look.

"When is Uncle Thor returning? I miss our training session," Bjorn says as he enters the throne room.

"Once Thor earns back his powers by performing an unselfish act of bravery," Serene says looking to her son.

"So most likely a decade," Astral says in a hot tone.

"Astral, watch your tongue," Serene hisses out.

Astral holds her chin up high, "It's true though, Da told me," Astral answered.

"Your Father is going through a struggle right now and we need to be strong for him, you understand me?" Serene says looking between her children.

"Of course mother," Bjorn says placing a fist over his heart.

Serene smiles and stands to place a kiss on his forehead.

Astral mumbles out in agreement.

"Now, I believe our King approaches and something is telling me a storm is brewing," Serene says bracing herself for the onslaught of ranting.

Loki storms through the doors with a bang and stops.

"You were right, our friends ignored my orders and have preformed treason against Asgard," Loki seethes continuing his way up to the steps.

"What are your plans for punishment?" Astral asks.

"I believe the Destroyer is getting a little rusty from disuse," Loki says clanging Gungnir, and Serene feels a wave of magic and she knows he had teleported the Destroyer to Midguard.

"I warn you now Loki, no human lives are taken when you punish the Warriors," Serene says as she stands.

"Of course, their lives are miniscule as is," Loki says.

Loki goes rigid as he connects with the Destroyer.

Serene waves at her children to leave, "You need to prepare for dinner, wash up."

Bjorn nods as he leaves. Astral hesitates and Serene sends her a glare, "Now."

Astral huffs and leaves following her brother. Serene knows she is being harsh with her daughter, but it is the teenage year where they rebel against orders.

Serene can hear the conversation going on between the Warriors and Thor, devising a plan to defeat the Destroyer.

Serene hears a pained groan and she knows is Volstagg's.

She then hears Thor speaking to Loki.

"Brother… for whatever reason I have wronged you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am sorry. But these people have done nothing to you, they are innocent." Serene gasps and looks pointedly at Loki.

"You promised no one else would be harmed," Serene hissed out.

Loki could not respond, as his link to the Destroyer was still intact.

"While you sit upon your throne, planning your schemes I will be with your mother," Serene says as she leaves. Loki frowns and listens to Thor's pleading.

"Take my life and know I will never return to Asgard," Thor says.

~With Serene~

Odin is motionless as he was the first day.

Serene arrived in the chamber and sees Frigga sewing next to Odin.

"What burdens you?" Frigga asks Serene, when she takes a seat on the other side of Odin.

"The throne as clouded Loki's judgment and I wish not to be in his presence," Serene answers.

Frigga frowns when she hears the door bang open.

Three burly Frost Giants enter the room and a fight ensues.

Serene whips out her sword from her sheath and blocks a frozen arm.

She pushes back against the warrior and manages to unbalance him.

Taking the flat side of her sword she swiftly knocks him out to go after the third one as Frigga struggles to defend herself.

The third one, Serene realizes, is King Laufey.

He bats an arm at her, flinging her across the room.

Serene falls into a crumbled heap and watches horrified as Laufey forms an ice dagger in his hand.

"It's said that you can still see and hear what transpires around you. I hope it's true, so you know that your death came at the hand of…Laufey," The king says in a coarse voice raising the dagger to strike.

A blast knocks him off of Odin and onto the ground.

"And your death came by the son of Odin," Loki says blasting Laufey out of existence.

Serene scrambles to get up with the help of Loki, "Did you lead them into Asgard?"

Serene asks in a horrified tone.

Loki nods his head and turns to his mother when she calls to him.

Frigga did not catch the conversation but sees the look of disbelief on Serene's face.

"I swear to you mother they will pay for what they've done today. I will end the Jotun threat now and forever. I will make you proud," Loki says glancing to the motionless Odin before he turns to Serene.

"You can't destroy them, I wont allow it," Serene says holding up her sword.

Thunderous footsteps are heard and they turn to see Thor.

Loki glances to Thor's hand and sees the trusty hammer. Frigga exclaims a 'Thor' before hugging him.

"Found its way back to you, did it?" Loki asks.

"No thanks to you," Thor says angrily. Frigga senses the heated tension and looks between them.

"Why don't you tell them? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our Friends? To Kill Me?" Thor asks pointing the head of his weapon at Loki.

"Well Serene was in the room with me, I must have been enforcing Father's last command," Loki answers back.

"Which one?" Serene asks.

Loki throws a dangerous look at her.

"You're a talented liar brother, always have been," Thor starts.

"It's good to have you back. But if you excuse me, I have to go destroy Jotunheim," Loki says with a smirk and blasts Thor.

Loki teleports to the observatory with a furious Serene on his tail.

Thor stands up and twirls Mjölnir as he flies towards the activated Bifrost.

"I can't let you do this Loki," Serene says holding up her spear.

"Why don't you just go save a breeding pair in time before they are all destroyed," Loki says as he circles her.

"If I can prevent a extinction, I will with all my power," Serene answers mimicking the circling.

"Even if you have to stop me?" Loki asks with a wicked grin.

"You are not my Loki," Serene answers.

"No, I guess I'm not, this is the true Loki, the one that has embraced the monster," Loki smirks before blasting her with the spear.

Serene is knocked back by the blast and struggles to stand.

"Be a good dear and stay down," A copy says as he lays a boot on her back.

The original Loki is placing his spear into the Bifrost and unleashing the full power onto Jotunheim.

"Don't make me do this Loki," Serene says in a struggled tone.

"I don't think you have any room to speak Serene," Loki taunts.

Serene feels the change of her form change into her Galaxian.

She bats at the copy, which dissipates. She watches Thor land and nods to him.

Serene teleports to Jotunheim to stop the oncoming destruction, she arrives at the beam that is decimating the lands.

"Get everyone out of here," Serene orders to the scrambling giants.

Serene stands underneath the beam and tries to absorb all the oncoming energy.

She lets out blood curdling screams, as energy from the power of the Bifrost washes over her.

Before she blacks out she feels the levels of energy decrease in strength.

Once the beam had dulled enough she struggles to teleport back to Asgard.

What she sees will be forever engrained into her mind.

Odin is standing on the bridge holding onto Thor's foot.

Thor is over the edge of the broken Bifrost and is holding Loki's spear.

Loki is barely holding onto the end spear as he dangles above the Black Hole that has been created.

Serene tries to rush over to the bridge but falls, her energy are depleted.

"I could've done it Father…for you…for all of us," Loki calls out.

What Serene here's next shatters her heart.

"No Loki," Odin whispers. Serene just makes it to the edge and watches as Loki's fingers slip.

"Loki…Nooo!" Thor yells out.

Serene struggles to get words out, "Loki!" She screams as she attempts to follow in after him, but the black hole closes before she can grasp him.

Serene is sent into a free fall and she feels darkness wash over her.

"Goodbye Serene." Loki whispers before she passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter till sequel


	27. Chapter 27

Serene fells arms wrap around her and pick her lifeless body up. She feels numb and cannot even open her eyes.

"I trusted you to look after her," A voice says.

"I could not stop her, she had already fallen," Odin replies.

"This could have been avoided," the voice, replies.

"No, even you know that, Almeria," Odin answers.

Serene registers her mother's name before she passes out again.

The next time she awakens she is in the healing chambers.

Thor is sitting on one side of the bed with Frigga and on the other side is Bjorn holding a crying Astral.

Serene looks at her lap and sees Leviathan resting comfortably at her lap.

Thor is the first to speak, "Serene." Serene smiles weakly as she strokes her son's head.

"Ma," Bjorn says taking her hand in his and squeezing.

"Did I miss the ship?" Serene croaks out, there's a pregnant pause before Frigga responds.

"We were waiting for you to wake dear, we already sent the fallen to Valhalla, just not our love yet," Frigga says with a teary frown.

Serene takes a pained breath before she tries to struggle to a stand.

"Serene, you just woke at least take it easy," Thor comments.

"No, I must do this, you cannot stop me," Serene says as she stumbles.

In a flash a man is standing in the room. The man has long black hair and tan skin decorated with small scales.

Golden eyes peer at his mother and he stops her.

"Mother, listen to Thor, at least change if anything," the man says.

Serene gasps and hugs the man. "Leviathan, when did you learn this?" Serene asks pulling away.

The man chuckles, "It has been some time since you last visited Ansa," Leviathan spoke.

Serene nods and takes his offered arm.

Frigga, Thor and her children discuss where they are going to meet once Serene was ready.

Serene walked with a limp to her chambers.

Once she opened the room, did she finally get the blow of her Darling's absence.

The room was as it was when they found out Loki's parentage.

Serene tries to hold herself together but she fails.

Her body sinks to the floor with a sob.

She clutches at her heart with a clenched fist.

Her heart breaking sobs echo through the empty room.

Leviathan looks on with a broken expression, he gently takes his mother into his arms and pulls her up.

He gently nuzzles her hair and coos.

"Mother we must dress you, Loki would want you to be strong," Leviathan whispers as he leads her to her wardrobe.

Serene's sobs are broken but tears streak her cheeks as she gazes at her black armor.

Numbly she starts to pull on the pieces with the help of her son.

Once everything was in order Leviathan leads her towards the stables.

Serene almost breaks when she sees who is escorting them…Sleipnir.

The horse looks at her with big doe eyes and nuzzles her.

Serene sniffs as she holds his head, a moment passes before they mount and ride to the end of the broken bridge.

At the end of the bridge the broken family stands looking over the edge.

A weight is passed to Serene and she almost sobs when she is handed Loki's helm, Thor is holding onto Loki's staff, Frigga is holding onto Loki's first magic book while Astral holds onto her brother for support.

Odin stand between them all, "We gather here, to recognize the fall of our loved one…Loki Odinson. He was a friend…a brother… a son…a father and a loving husband. We are here to honor the passing of his live and with these items we ask the Norns to bless them with any remaining peace of our lost one," Odin pleads.

Odin conjures a floating raft with a spire in the middle and gently pushes it over the edge.

Serene knows what she must do next, though she struggles. Serene conjures a bow and light the end of the arrowhead. Taking aim at the ship she looses the arrow.

It thunks into the wood and the shrine goes up in flames.

The family watches as it goes up in flames and releases a white sphere of light.

Today was the day Serene had said goodbye.

To her savior.

To her Best Friend

Her first real Love.

To her Darkness.

To her darling Loki.

~Time skip 6 months on Asgard~

Serene wakes up to a pain scream.

Her body feels like its on fire and she claws at her skin to cool the burning fire.

Serene feels hands pull at her arms to stop her clawing.

"Ma stop, you'll hurt the babe," Bjorn yelled as he held her.

Serene screamed as another burning lash crossed her back.

"Astral help!" Bjorn yelled out. Steady running is heard as the door is closed.

Astral gasps when she sees the burning back of her mother, who was struggling to keep from screaming.

Astral gathered her magic and gently placed her hands on her mother's back.

"It's gonna be alright mother, just breathe,' astral said as she began to heal the wounds.

Heart wrenching sobs quieted to gasps.

"Shh it's alright Ma, we got you," Bjorn said as he brushed his hand through her hair.

"Who's going to be there for Loki?" Serene asked before her breath evened out. Astral and Bjorn looked at one another.

"Wait, Father's alive?" Astral asked. Serene gently nodded her head as she cradled her stomach.

"He is in so much pain and he's all alone, I can't reach him but I feel his pain," Serene answered.

"Bjorn go get Uncle," Astral said as she tried to keep her mother somewhat awake.

Thor strode into the room and saw the mess of his sister-in-law along with his niece.

"What occurred here?" Thor asked as he sat on the bed.

"This is the fifth time this week this happened, Mother is saying Father is alive," Astral answered her perplexed Uncle.

Thor took Serene's hand and leaned in, "Where is Loki?" Serene mumbled something but he was unable to understand it.

"He's searching for something but he is not himself, more of a puppet…searching for…the Tesseract…on Midguard," Serene said as clutched her stomach.

"When is the baby coming?" Thor asked Astral.

"Any day-" Astral was cut of as her mother screamed.

"The baby is coming," Serene yelled as the contractions hit.

Thor picked up the woman in labor and took her to the healers.

Several hours later a small screaming boy with black and white hair graced the room.

"What is his name my lady?" a healer asked.

"Tyr, the next Galaxian," Serene said with a watery smile and then the world went black.

Serene fought against the darkness and soon her eyes shot open and she gasped.

"My lady, you returned to us, we almost lost you," a healer said as she brought over a cool cloth to wipe her brow.

Serene panted, "How long have I been indisposed?"

" A few months my lady, your child Tyr, has grown at an exceptionally fast pace, would you like to send for him?" The healer asked.

"Yes and the rest of my family and prince Thor," Serene said.

Serene waited until she heard the familiar footfalls of her Brother-in-law and her children.

She heard a softer set of feet pad through as well.

"Serene you're awake," Thor said with a beaming smile as he leaned down and hugged her.

Serene smiled and patted his back in return. "All right Uncle, let us see our mother," Bjorn said in a teasing tone trying to push Thor out of the way.

Astral had a small smile on her face as she sat on the bed as Bjorn sat down on the other side of her.

A child with black and white hair stood at the end of the bed and looked up at the group with wide golden eyes.

Serene tried to hold in tears that were threating to fall as she extended a hand to the child.

"Tyr, my child won't you sit next to your mother?" Serene asked.

The child look at the hand hesitantly before bolting towards the bed and jumping into his mother's arms.

Serene snuggled her smallest child and placed a kiss in his hair.

"My goodness child you got big, I hope you're not eating as much as your Uncle," Serene said gazing down at him.

Tyr pouted before he shook his head.

"Ma, we were wondering… when are going to retrieve Da?" Astral asked breaking the warm bubble.

"Well obviously I would like to eat and change first before we travel to Midgard," Serene said with a laugh.

"Who all is joining you on this journey?" A woman asked from the doorway.

"Frigga, you are picking up on your son's sneakiness," Serene whispered in a smile.

"Who do you think he got it from?" Frigga teased back.

Serene shook her head, "I am willing to take whoever wants to come but know this, Loki has acquired an army of Chituari from Thanos, he means to win the Tesseract in return for Midgard," Serene spoke.

"So my brother means to bring war to Midgard again," Thor muttered.

"Yes unfortunately Thanos is using Loki's vengeance in order to control him," Serene said.

"So, we are going to have to fight Father?" Astral asked.

"Well more like knock some sense into him and help the heroes of Midgard," Serene answered throwing Astral a knowing smile.

"Steve's going to be there?" Astral said with a surprised tone.

"Well of course. They are going to need some old fashion leadership with that group of misfits," Serene said as she began to stand.

Bjorn held out an arm to his mother, which she accepted.

"So obviously Uncle Thor is going, are we allowed to come?" Bjorn asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, now go get ready I must prepare myself and Tyr, meet us at the end of the Bifrost and we'll travel to Midgard." Serene said as she let go and guided Tyr towards her gardens.

"Has hunger diminished child?" Serene asked her youngest after she had her fill.

"Yes Mama," Tyr responded.

Serene nodded her head, "Now what has your Grandma taught you?" Serene asked.

"She taught me how to teleport, shapeshift and some basic magic," Tyr answered.

"Good, good now are you ready to meet your Daddy?" Serene asked as she teleported them to the Bifrost.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel will be posted this upcoming weekend


	28. END

It's the Avengers entrance to this story

Fight For the Darkness is the sequel


End file.
